Harry Potter et le phénix
by Harry Potter Inmysoul
Summary: Bienvenue aux Potterheads ! Ceci est une fanfiction . Je partage ici le texte de Harry Potter de J.K Rowling dans lequel j'opère des changements pour créer ma propre version de l'histoire. Bonne lecture !
1. Le facteur est passé

Il s'était passé près de dix ans depuis que notre oncle Vernon et notre tante Pétunia nous avaient trouvés devant leur porte, mon cousin Harry et moi, à quelques semaines d'intervalle. Privet Drive était toujours à sa place. Les haies étaient toujours bien taillées, les rues toujours propres. Ce jour-là, le soleil se leva sur les mêmes petits jardins proprets, ses rayons s'infiltrant dans le living-room de la maison des Dursley.

\- Allez, debout ! Immédiatement !  
Ce fut la voix perçante et suraiguë de la tante Pétunia qui nous réveilla, comme chaque matin.  
\- Sortez ! Dépêchez-vous !  
Notre tante tambourina à la porte du placard que nous occupions Harry et moi, sous l'escalier. Mon cousin glissa hors du lit et commença à s'habiller, tandis que je m'octroyais quelques minutes de repos supplémentaires. Je savais que c'était l'anniversaire de Dudley, mon autre cousin et le fils unique des Dursley. Je considérais qu'il s'agissait d'une raison suffisante pour rester au lit toute la journée.

Malheureusement l'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia n'étaient pas de cet avis. A peine Harry avait-il mis un pied dans la cuisine que je les entendis aboyer :  
-Et ta cousine, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Réveille-la, sinon c'est moi qui vais m'en charger !  
-Elle est devenue sourde ? Va la chercher !  
Je sentis une main me caresser les cheveux.  
-Viens maintenant Penny, sinon tu vas encore avoir des ennuis.  
J'ouvris les yeux et souris. Harry était bien la seule personne à laquelle j'obéissais de bon cœur.  
-Tu sais bien que les ennuis nous attendent de toute façon dans la cuisine. Le père, la mère, le fils.

Harry, Dudley et moi étions trois cousins du même âge. Pourtant nous nous ressemblions peu. Harry était brun aux yeux verts, j'étais blonde aux yeux noirs, Dudley quant à lui avait une grosse figure rose, un cou presque inexistant et d'épais cheveux blonds. Il était le portrait craché de l'oncle Vernon. Là où la tante Pétunia voyait un chérubin, je voyais un gros cochon avec une perruque.

Harry était la seule personne de ma famille pour qui j'éprouvais de l'affection. La cohabitation avec les Dursley aurait été impossible sans lui. Il avait un tempérament bien plus doux, un caractère bien plus docile que le mien. A l'école, je me battais toujours avec les copains de Dudley pour le défendre. Nous étions très proches, peut-être était-ce parce que nous étions tous les deux orphelins, peut-être était-ce parce que nous avions grandi dans le même placard, peut-être était-ce parce que nous étions détestés par le reste de la famille. En tout cas, je l'aimais profondément et il me le rendait bien. Nous nous complétions, la symbiose était parfaite.

Harry était le seul de la famille à porter des lunettes rondes. Mais il était surtout le seul à porter sur le front une cicatrice en forme d'éclair. A la question : comment lui était-elle venue, la seule réponse évasive que la tante Pétunia ait jamais consenti à donner était :  
\- Dans l'accident de voiture qui a tué tes parents.  
Et elle nous avait interdit d'en parler davantage. Ne pas poser de questions était la première règle à observer si l'on voulait vivre tranquille avec les Dursley. C'était sans doute la raison pour laquelle je n'avais jamais cherché à connaître la réelle cause du décès de mes parents. Pourtant, là non plus, la réponse de la tante Pétunia ne m'avait jamais vraiment convaincue. Mes parents seraient également morts dans un accident de voiture, peu avant ceux d'Harry. Mais contrairement à eux, je m'en serais sortie sans la moindre égratignure.

Harry et moi étions les enfants des deux sœurs de la tante Pétunia. Harry était le fils de Lily Potter. Quant à moi, j'étais la fille de la sœur aînée, Rose Wyatt. Seulement voilà, la tante Pétunia aimait penser qu'elle était fille unique et aucune allusion à ses sœurs ou à leurs maris ne pouvait être tolérée sous le toit des Dursley. Néanmoins, mon oncle et ma tante répétaient souvent comment, alors qu'ils ignoraient mon existence, ils avaient eu la très mauvaise surprise de me trouver un matin sur le seuil de leur porte, alors que je n'étais qu'un bébé. Comment, quelques semaines plus tard, "la chose" s'était reproduite avec "une seconde apparition" devant chez eux, celle de bébé Harry. Et enfin comment, à partir de là, ils n'avaient "pas eu d'autre choix" que de nous élever, étant la seule famille qui nous restait.

Ce matin-là, je fus donc forcée de rejoindre tout le monde dans la cuisine et pourtant, j'aurais donné à peu près n'importe quoi pour m'épargner le traditionnel déballage de cadeaux de Dudley.  
-Trente-sept, compta Dudley en levant les yeux vers ses parents. Ca fait un de moins que l'année dernière.  
J'échangeais un regard éloquent avec Harry. Comme moi, il sentait venir une de ces grosses colères dont Dudley avait le secret.  
-Et nous allons encore t'acheter deux autres cadeaux quand nous sortirons tout à l'heure, dit précipitamment la tante Pétunia qui de toute évidence avait également senti le danger. Ca te va, mon petit agneau ?  
-Oui, dans ce cas ça va.  
Le vélo de course, le camescope, l'avion radio-commandé, les seize jeux vidéo, le magnétoscope et la montre en or avaient déjà été déballés et je luttais toujours contre l'envie de gifler le petit agneau, lorsque le téléphone sonna .

Quelques minutes plus tard, la tante Pétunia revint dans la cuisine, l'air à la fois inquiet et furieux.  
-Mauvaise nouvelle, Vernon. Mrs Figg est encore fatiguée suite à son opération. Elle ne veut pas les prendre tous les deux, dit-elle en nous montrant d'un signe de tête, Harry et moi. Penny ira chez elle, mais il faudra que Harry vienne avec nous au zoo.  
Horrifié, Dudley resta bouche bée. Puis il se mit à pleurer bruyamment. Sans une seule larme bien évidemment, il suffisait qu'il commence à se tordre la bouche en gémissant pour que ses parents accèdent à ses moindres désirs.  
-Je...veux...pas...qu'il vienne !  
-Mon Dudlynouchet adoré, ne pleure pas, s'écria ma tante en le serrant dans ses bras. C'est malin ! dit-elle en jetant un regard furieux à Harry comme s'il était responsable de la situation . Tu préfères que ce soit ta cousine qui vienne avec nous ? demanda-t-elle, ce qui eut pour conséquence de faire redoubler les pleurs de son fils et de me faire pousser des hauts cris.  
-Pas question ! dis-je au comble de l'exaspération. Vous savez bien que je ne peux pas rester plus d'un quart d'heure avec Dudley sans envisager de l'étriper!  
-Ca suffit ! coupa l'oncle Vernon d'un ton cassant. C'est Harry qui viendra avec nous, pas le choix, et c'est comme ça et pas autrement !

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Dudley n'eut pas gain de cause. Une demi-heure plus tard, on était tous en voiture. Les Dursley me déposèrent chez Mrs Figg, une vieille folle qui vivait dans une maison qui sentait le chou. Je passai la journée à regarder les photos de Pompom, Patounet, Mistigri, Mignonnette, bref de tous les animaux de compagnie qu'elle avait eus. Quand vint le soir, assise à l'arrière de la voiture des Dursley, je m'apprêtais à demander à Harry comment s'était passée sa journée. Mais à peine avais-je ouvert la bouche que l'oncle Vernon se mit à hurler, comme ça, sans prévenir, ses petits yeux porcins me lançant des éclairs dans le rétroviseur intérieur :  
-Je te préviens, interdiction de lui adresser la parole ! Dès qu'on arrive, il file dans le placard et vous ne communiquez pas de la soirée .

J'étais habituée aux accès de fureur de mon oncle, mais je l'avais rarement vu dans un tel état de rage, surtout contre Harry. J'étais celle qui d'ordinaire avait le don de le pousser à bout avec mes réponses impertinentes et mes provocations insolentes. Mais il tint parole et, à peine arrivé, enferma Harry. Puis il s'effondra dans son fauteuil, la tante Pétunia se hâtant d'aller lui chercher un verre de cognac. Suite à ça il ne dit plus un mot de la soirée.  
Ce n'est que bien plus tard, quand les Dursley se décidèrent enfin à monter se coucher, que je pus retrouver Harry dans le placard qui nous servait de chambre. Je me blottis contre lui.  
-Allez, raconte .

-Au zoo, il s'est passé quelque chose d'étrange. J'étais seul devant la cage d'un serpent, un boa. Et je sais pas pourquoi, j'ai commencé à lui parler et...il avait l'air de me comprendre. Il s'est dressé. Alors je lui ai dit que j'étais désolé pour lui et que si je le pouvais, je ferais disparaître cette vitre qui le retenait prisonnier. Et à ce moment-là...  
-...la vitre a disparu, j'achevai, presque pour moi-même.  
-C'est ça. Et le boa s'est enfui. C'était la panique dans le zoo, les gens hurlaient.  
Je caressais les doigts de mon cousin. Ne pas trembler, ne rien laisser paraître. Il comptait sur moi. J'étais celle qui le défendait contre le reste du monde, celle qui n'avait jamais peur de rien. Et surtout pas de lui.

Pourtant ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se produisait des choses étranges autour de Harry. Les Dursley refusaient de croire qu'il n'y était pour rien. Il faut dire qu'ils avaient toujours affirmé avec fierté qu'ils étaient des gens parfaitement normaux. Ils tremblaient d'épouvante à l'idée que les voisins découvrent les choses bizarres qui se produisaient parfois au sein de leur famille. Une fois par exemple, la tante Pétunia avait décrété que Harry avait les cheveux trop longs. Elle avait pris une paire de ciseaux et les lui avait coupés à ras. Le lendemain matin, elle avait bien été obligée de constater que les cheveux de son neveu avaient repoussé tels qu'ils étaient avant qu'elle ne les lui coupe. La fuite du boa, cependant, valut à Harry la plus longue punition qu'il eût jamais reçue. Même moi, j'avais rarement été punie aussi longtemps. C'était arrivé une fois seulement, quand les Dursley avaient reçu une lettre furieuse de la directrice disant que je m'amusais à escalader les bâtiments de l'école. Tout ça parce qu'elle m'avait trouvée sur le toit de la cantine , une fois où je me cachais après avoir provoqué la bande de Dudley. Elle en avait déduit que j'avais escaladé...En réalité, Harry et moi étions aussi éloignés que possible de tout ce qui faisait un Dursley.

Lorsque Harry fut enfin autorisé à ressortir de son placard, les vacances d'été avaient déjà commencé et Dudley avait eu le temps de casser la moitié de ses jouets. Ce matin-là, nous étions tous les cinq en train de prendre le petit déjeuner lorsque nous entendîmes le facteur glisser le courrier dans la boîte aux lettres de la porte d'entrée.  
-Va chercher le courrier, Dudley, dit l'oncle Vernon.  
-Penny n'a qu'à y aller, dit Dudley.  
-Va chercher le courrier, Penny.  
-Dudley n'a qu'à y aller, dis-je.  
-Donne-lui un coup de canne, Dudley.  
Pour m'éviter la canne, Harry alla chercher le courrier.

Il revint avec quatre lettres : une lettre pour lui, une lettre pour moi, une carte postale de la sœur de l'oncle Vernon et une facture. Je n'en revenais pas. De toute ma vie, personne ne m'avait jamais écrit. Je n'avais pas de parent autre que mon oncle et ma tante, pas vraiment d'amis non plus. Et pourtant, l'adresse sur l'enveloppe ne pouvait prêter à confusion :

Melle P. Wyatt  
Dans le placard sous l'escalier  
4, Privet Drive  
Little Whinging

Je levai les yeux vers Harry. Lui aussi paraissait abasourdi en lisant ce qui était écrit sur son enveloppe. Nous les avions décachetées et étions sur le point de déplier nos lettres, lorsque l'oncle Vernon nous les arracha des mains.  
-C'est à moi ! nous protestâmes Harry et moi, d'une seule voix.  
-Qui donc vous écrirait ? dit l'oncle Vernon d'un ton plein de mépris.  
Il déplia une lettre et la lut. Son teint passa du rouge au vert, puis vira au gris.  
-P...P...Pétunia ! balbutia l'oncle Vernon.  
Il donna la lettre à la tante Pétunia qui en lut d'un trait le contenu et sembla sur le point de s'évanouir.  
-Vernon ! Oh mon Dieu, Vernon !  
Ils se regardèrent. Ils semblaient avoir définitivement oublié notre présence.

Ca leur arrivait souvent de faire comme si nous n'étions pas là. Mais cette fois-ci, j'étais bien décidée à leur rappeler mon existence.  
-Je veux lire cette lettre, dis-je d'une voix forte. Elle est à moi.  
-Sortez d'ici, tous les deux, dit l'oncle Vernon d'une voix grinçante, qu'il voulait sans doute impressionnante.  
Personne ne bougea.  
-DEHORS ! rugit-il. Il nous poussa dans le couloir et claqua la porte de la cuisine derrière nous.  
Le lendemain, au petit-déjeuner, personne ne s'adressait la parole. L'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia échangeaient de sombres regards. Lorsque le courrier arriva, l'oncle Vernon envoya Dudley le chercher. Quelques secondes plus tard, mon idiot de cousin se mit à hurler :  
-Il y en a deux autres pour Penny et Harry ! Mr. H. Potter, dans le placard sous l'escalier, 4 Priv...  
L'oncle Vernon poussa un cri étranglé et se précipita dans le hall d'entrée, Harry et moi sur ses talons. Je me jetai comme une folle sur Dudley, mais la force de mon oncle semblait décuplée. Il m'attrapa par la taille et m'envoya valser à l'autre bout du hall. Puis il essaya d'en faire de même avec Harry. Après quelques instants d'un furieux combat, notre oncle se releva, le souffle court mais la main crispée sur nos lettres.  
Ce jour-là, il n'alla pas travailler, trop occupé qu'il était à clouer une planche devant la boîte aux lettres.

Le lendemain, vingt-quatre lettres arrivèrent. Comme la boîte aux lettres était inutilisable, elles avaient été glissées tout autour de la porte. Après les avoir toutes brûlées, l'oncle Vernon boucha à l'aide de planches tous les interstices autour des portes de devant et de derrière, si bien que personne ne pouvait plus entrer ni sortir.  
Mais le samedi, la situation devint incontrôlable. Cinquante lettres furent introduites à l'intérieur de la maison, roulées et dissimulées à l'intérieur des œufs. La tante Pétunia les réduisit en bouillie dans son mixer.  
Le dimanche matin, l'oncle Vernon arborait un sourire victorieux.  
-Aujourd'hui, aucune lettre. La poste ne fonctionne pas le dimanche. Aujourd'hui, pas la moindre misérable petite lettre !  
Au même moment, on entendit un sifflement sonore et il sentit un coup derrière la tête. Un paquet venait d'exploser dans le foyer de la cheminée en projetant une centaine de lettres qui volaient dans la cuisine comme des boulets de canon.

-Cette fois-ci, ça suffit, hurla l'oncle Vernon en arrachant des touffes de poils de sa moustache. Je veux tout le monde prêt à partir dans cinq minutes. On s'en va. Pas de discussion !  
L'oncle Vernon semblait avoir définitivement perdu la raison. C'est sans doute la raison pour laquelle nous atterrîmes dans une cabane misérable au sommet d'un rocher, à bonne distance de la côte. De toute évidence, personne ne viendrait nous apporter le courrier en cet endroit.  
Lorsque la nuit tomba, une violente tempête faisait rage. Le tonnerre retentissait et le toit menaçait de s'effondrer à chaque instant.  
Quand tout à coup :  
BOUM ! BOUM ! BOUM ! BOUM !  
La cabane s'était mise à trembler. L'oncle Vernon glissait par terre, un fusil à la main. Et dehors quelqu'un frappait contre le panneau.


	2. La révélation

CRAAAAAC !  
On cogna sur la porte avec tant de force qu'elle fut arrachée de ses gonds et tomba dans un fracas assourdissant.  
Un véritable géant se tenait dans l'encadrement. Au milieu d'un enchevêtrement de cheveux emmêlés et de barbe broussailleuse, deux yeux brillaient.  
Le géant ramassa la porte et, la remettant sur ses gonds sans la moindre difficulté, nous lança :  
-Si vous aviez une tasse de thé, ça ne serait pas de refus. Le voyage a été pénible.  
Il ne fallait pas trop compter sur les Dursley : Dudley s'était réfugié derrière sa mère qui se cachait elle-même derrière l'oncle Vernon. Le regard du géant parcourut l'intérieur de la cabane et s'arrêta sur Harry et moi.  
-Ah ! Vous voilà,vous ! Les cousins : Harry Potter et Penny Wyatt . Dire que la dernière fois que je vous ai vus, vous étiez des bébés. C'est fou ce que tu ressembles à ton père, Harry.  
L'oncle Vernon laissa échapper une sorte de grognement.  
-Monsieur, j'exige que vous sortiez immédiatement ! C'est une violation de domicile !  
-Allez taisez-vous, Dursley, espèce de vieux pruneau !  
Le géant tendit le bras vers le fusil de l'oncle Vernon et fit un nœud avec le canon aussi facilement que s'il avait été en caoutchouc. L'oncle Vernon émit à nouveau un drôle de bruit, qui cette fois-ci ressemblait plus à un gémissement.

Bien qu'estomaquée, je pris mon courage à deux mains.  
-Excusez-moi, dis-je, mais aucun de nous ne sait qui vous êtes.  
Le géant se retourna vers moi. Il eut un petit rire.  
-Oui, naturellement, j'ai oublié de me présenter. Rubeus Hagrid, gardien des clés et des lieux à Poudlard.  
Je n'étais guère plus avancée. Le regard de Rubeus Hagrid tomba sur la cheminée vide. Il pointa son parapluie sur l'âtre et un instant plus tard, un feu d'enfer ronflait. Puis il s'assit le plus tranquillement du monde sur le canapé qui s'écrasa sous son poids.  
-Excusez-moi, redis-je, rompant de nouveau le silence, mais c'est quoi exactement, Poudlard ?  
Là, Hagrid parut scandalisé. Un instant je crus que j'allais me faire engueuler, mais c'est vers les Dursley qu'il se tourna. Ces derniers se tassaient sur eux-mêmes en essayant de disparaître dans la pénombre.  
-Pourquoi elle demande ça ? rugit-il. Je me doutais bien qu'ils ne recevaient pas les lettres, mais j'étais très loin de penser qu'ils n'avaient jamais entendu parler de leur monde, de mon monde, du monde de leurs parents. Est-ce qu'ils savent seulement ce qu'ils sont ?  
-Ce que nous sommes ? je demandai, complètement abasourdie.  
Puis, me tournant vers Harry :  
-Qu'est-ce que nous sommes ?

-DURSLEY !  
La tante Pétunia émit un gémissement.  
-Vous ne leur avez jamais rien dit ? reprit le géant en détachant chaque syllabe. Sa voix tremblait de rage. Je vais vous transformer en pâté, tous les deux. Pétunia, les derniers mots de Rose, votre sœur aînée ? La lettre dans laquelle elle vous demandait de prendre soin de Penny comme s'il s'agissait de votre propre fille ? Vous n'en avez rien dit ?  
A nouveau, un couinement de Tante Pétunia.  
-Et vous, Dursley ? Pour Harry j'étais là, j'ai vu Dumbledore le déposer ! Et vous leur avez tout caché pendant toutes ces années ?  
-Caché quoi, bon sang ? dis-je, hors de moi. Qu'est-ce qu'ils nous ont caché ?  
-Penny, Harry...vous êtes des sorciers. Tous les deux.  
Un long silence assourdissant.  
-Des quoi ?  
-Des sorciers, bien sûr.  
Bien sûr...bien sûr que non. C'était impossible. Tout d'abord parce que les sorciers n'existaient pas. Ensuite parce que nous étions simplement Harry Potter et Penny Wyatt, deux cousins orphelins élevés par un oncle et une tante qui les détestaient et grandissant au côté de cet idiot de Dudley. Et l'histoire s'arrêtait là.

-C'est une erreur, balbutia Harry au bout d'un moment.  
-Oh voyez-vous ça ! ricana le géant en mettant les poings sur les hanches.  
Visiblement la situation l'amusait beaucoup.  
-Il me semble que je le saurais si j'étais une sorcière, dis-je en mettant à mon tour les poings sur les hanches, par provocation.  
Le géant éclata de rire.  
-Vous êtes drôles, tous les deux. Bon, il doit s'agir d'un regrettable malentendu. D'ailleurs il ne vous est jamais rien arrivé de votre vie de bizarre, d'inexplicable, pas vrai ?  
Harry me serra le bras. Je fermai les yeux. Force était de constater que cet Hagrid venait de marquer un sacré point. L'espace d'un instant, il me sembla voir un serpent brésilien se dessiner dans les flammes.  
Je m'éclaircis la gorge.  
-Il se pourrait en effet que Harry possède un ou deux pouvoirs, mais...  
-Et toi? Réfléchis bien, tu n'as jamais vécu de choses étranges ?  
-Non, moi j'escalade les murs.  
J'avais répondu du tac au tac. N'était-ce pas ce qu'on m'avait dit? La raison pour laquelle j'avais été punie ? Avoir escaladé les murs de l'école pour échapper à la bande de Dudley ? "On ne se retrouve pas comme par magie sur le toit de la cantine" m'avait-on lancé au visage lorsque j'avais tenté de m'expliquer.  
Mais à présent, le regard pénétrant de Hagrid me désarçonnait. Jamais un adulte n'avait cherché à lire en moi. Mes jambes se dérobaient sous moi, j'aurais voulu m'asseoir mais le géant avait éclaté le canapé. Tout devenait flou, il n'existait aucune échappatoire.  
-Tu n'escalades pas les murs, Penny .

-Tu es une sorcière, au même titre que Harry, et le 1er septembre vous ferez tous les deux votre rentrée au collège Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie.  
Là, l'oncle Vernon retrouva l'usage de la parole.  
-Il n'est pas question qu'ils s'en aillent, dit-il en venant se poster devant la cheminée, l'air furieux.  
Hagrid poussa un grognement.  
-J'aimerais bien voir qu'un Moldu dans votre genre s'avise de les en empêcher.  
-Un quoi ? demanda Harry.  
-Un Moldu, c'est comme ça qu'on appelle ceux qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques.  
-Quand nous les avons recueillis, nous nous sommes juré d'en finir avec ces sornettes. On marche sur la tête !  
Je sursautai.  
-Vous le saviez ! je m'écriai. Vous l'avez toujours su et vous n'avez rien dit !  
-Bien sûr que nous le savions ! se mit soudain à hurler la tante Pétunia. Quand on sait ce qu'étaient mes maudites sœurs, comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Mes parents étaient tellement heureux, tellement fiers d'elles !  
Elle s'interrompit pour respirer profondément. Avait-elle jamais osé dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur ? La sœur du milieu, l'unique Moldue.

Puis elle reprit sa tirade :  
-J'étais la seule à les voir telles qu'elles étaient : des monstres. Puis elles ont connu leurs maris, ce Wyatt et ce Potter, tout aussi bizarres, tout aussi anormaux. Et un beau jour, quelqu'un a fait exploser tout ce petit monde et nous avons hérité de vous.  
De nouveau, je sursautai.  
-Exploser ? je criai, folle de rage. Vous nous avez toujours dit que nos parents étaient morts dans deux accidents de voiture !  
-DES ACCIDENTS DE VOITURE ? rugit Hagrid, forçant les Dursley à retourner se terrer dans un coin de la cabane. C'est une insulte, un scandale ! Comment des accidents de voiture auraient-ils pu les tuer, eux qui faisaient partie des sorciers les plus doués de leur génération ! Et dire que Harry Potter ne connaît même pas sa propre histoire, alors que dans notre monde, tous les enfants connaissent son nom...  
Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Harry. Mon cousin était devenu très pâle. La colère disparut du visage du géant. Soudain, celui-ci eut l'air très mal à l'aise.

-Tu sais Harry, je me demande si je suis le mieux placé pour te raconter tout ça. Mais bon, après tout, c'est moi qui t'ai amené chez ces gens. C'est à moi que Dumbledore avait confié la mission d'aller te chercher dans la maison en ruine.  
Hagrid essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.  
-Excuse-moi, dit-il, mais c'est tellement triste...Ton papa et ta maman étaient les gens les plus charmants qu'on puisse imaginer. Mais il faut savoir que les sorciers ne sont pas tous des gens biens. Certains tournent mal. Le sorcier qui a tué tes parents portait le nom de V...Il s'appelait V...Je n'aime pas beaucoup prononcer ce nom quand je peux l'éviter. Personne n'aime ça, tout le monde a encore peur. En tout cas ce sorcier a mal tourné, très mal tourné. Pire que ça, même. Et il s'appelait V...  
-Vous pourriez peut-être l'écrire ? suggéra Harry.  
-Je sais pas comment ça s'écrit. Bon allons-y, il s'appelait Voldemort.  
L'immense corps du géant fut parcouru d'un frisson.  
-Cette nuit-là Harry, tu étais avec tes parents...et c'est là que se trouve le vrai mystère, il a essayé de te tuer aussi. Seulement il n'a pas réussi. La cicatrice que tu as sur le front, c'est la trace du mauvais sort qu'il a lancé contre toi. C'est pour cette raison que tout le monde connaît ton nom. Personne n'a jamais pu lui échapper, sauf toi qui n'étais qu'un bébé. Pour tous les sorciers, tu es le garçon qui a survécu.

C'était le moment où il aurait fallu fuir. Le moment où il aurait fallu refuser d'y croire. Le moment où il aurait fallu se persuader que nous avions affaire à un fou. Il était encore temps de rebrousser chemin, de retrouver une existence normale. Cet autre monde n'existait pas encore, pour qu'il existe il fallait lui accorder du crédit. Rien ne nous y obligeait. Je pris la main de Harry. Il la serra un peu trop fort et instantanément je sus ce que cela voulait dire : il était prêt. Prêt à faire confiance au géant, prêt à marcher vers un destin différent de celui qu'il s'était imaginé, prêt à devenir vraiment qui il était. Et il était l'élu.

Cependant une question me brûlait toujours les lèvres :  
-J'imagine que cette vermine de Voldemort a également tué mes parents ?  
Le géant sursauta et me regarda avec des yeux ronds, comme si je venais de dire une énormité. Il paraissait à la fois choqué et impressionné.  
-Penny, tu es folle ? Ne prononce pas ce nom !  
Puis, sa voix se radoucissant :  
-Oui, Vous-Savez-Qui les a tués, la même nuit. Mais toi tu n'étais pas avec tes parents ce soir-là. Ta maman avait dû avoir une sorte de pressentiment. Elle savait que Vous-Savez-Qui les recherchait aussi, elle et ton père. Elle t'avait déposée devant chez ton oncle et ta tante quelques semaines auparavant. Dans sa lettre, Rose demandait à sa sœur Pétunia de prendre soin de toi s'il leur arrivait quelque chose.  
Hagrid s'arrêta de parler, comme s'il avait terminé son récit. Il sortit un mouchoir et se moucha.  
-Et pourquoi ? je demandai, rompant de nouveau le silence. Pour quelle raison Vous-Savez-Qui a tué mes parents et ceux d'Harry ?  
Là, Hagrid hésita quelques instants avant de répondre.  
-Probablement parce qu'ils avaient refusé de rejoindre ses rangs. Vous-Savez-Qui aurait voulu les avoir à ses côtés. Comme je vous l'ai dit, ils étaient de très grands sorciers. Mais justement, un grand sorcier choisit le bien et non la facilité.  
Hagrid sortit deux photos de la poche de son manteau. Il en donna une à Harry et me tendit la deuxième.  
-Vos parents, dit-il, le regard pétillant.  
Sur ma photo, deux têtes blondes souriaient en m'adressant des signes de la main. Pendant quelques minutes je fus incapable de parler. Parce que sur les photos des Moldus, les gens restaient immobiles. Mais surtout parce que pour la première fois de ma vie je voyais Rose et Matthew Wyatt, mes parents.

-Merci, dit Harry, la voix enrouée.  
-Je me doutais que vous n'aviez pas de photos. J'ai envoyé des hiboux à certains amis d'école de vos parents pour leur en demander.  
-C'est vraiment gentil Hagrid, dis-je.  
-Vous pouvez être fiers d'eux. Tout le monde n'avait pas leur courage. Il y a une vingtaine d'années, Vous-Savez-Qui a commencé à chercher des adeptes. C'était une sombre époque. On ne savait plus à qui faire confiance. Certains recherchaient le pouvoir, mais beaucoup l'ont suivi parce qu'ils avaient peur. Tous ceux qui lui résistaient étaient tués. Le seul endroit où on était encore en sécurité, c'était Poudlard. Vous-Savez-Qui n'a jamais osé s'attaquer à l'école. Dumbledore était le seul qui arrivait encore à lui faire peur.  
-Au final, est-ce qu'il est...mort ? demanda Harry.  
-Difficile à dire. Nous sommes nombreux à penser qu'il est toujours vivant, mais trop faible pour continuer. Cette nuit-là Harry, tu lui as fait perdre ses pouvoirs et tu l'as réduit à néant. Attends un peu d'être à Poudlard et tu verras comme tu es célèbre !  
-Sauf qu'ils n'iront pas là-bas !  
Je sursautai. J'avais complètement oublié la présence des Dursley au fond de la cabane.

Mais l'oncle Vernon n'avait pas encore abandonné la partie.  
-Ils feront leurs études, comme c'était prévu, au collège le plus proche et ils nous en seront très reconnaissants.  
-Je ne pense pas Monsieur, grogna Hagrid. Ils iront étudier la magie dans la meilleure école de sorcellerie au monde et auprès du plus grand maître que Poudlard ait jamais compté, Albus Dumbledore.  
-Je refuse de payer pour qu'un vieux timbré leur apprenne des tours de magie ! se mit à hurler l'oncle Vernon.  
De toute évidence il était allé trop loin. Hagrid empoigna son parapluie et le fit tourner au-dessus de la tête de mon oncle, le regard menaçant.  
-N'INSULTEZ...JAMAIS PLUS...ALBUS DUMBLEDORE...DEVANT MOI.  
L'oncle Vernon se recroquevilla.  
-On ferait bien d'y aller, ça s'est enfin calmé, dit Hagrid en se dirigeant vers la porte.  
Puis se retournant vers Harry et moi :  
-Sauf si vous préférez rester ici, bien sûr.


	3. Bienvenue à Poudlard

Si Hagrid ne nous avait pas montré le Chaudron Baveur, nous n'aurions jamais pu le remarquer, tant ce pub était minuscule, miteux, insignifiant. Même à l'intérieur, l'endroit était sombre et misérable.  
-Comme d'habitude, Hagrid ? demanda le barman.  
-Peux pas, Tom. Je suis en mission pour Poudlard. J'accompagne les cousins, Penny et Harry, qui vont acheter leurs fournitures scolaires.  
-Mon dieu, mais oui ! s'écria le barman, faisant sursauter tout le monde. C'est Harry Potter !  
Toutes les conversations s'interrompirent dans le pub. Le barman contourna le comptoir et se précipita sur Harry pour lui serrer la main. Je vis avec stupéfaction qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux.  
-Soyez le bienvenu, Mr Potter. Bienvenue parmi nous.  
Là on entendit racler le plancher. Un instant plus tard, on se trouvait entouré de gens qui se bousculaient pour serrer la main de Harry.  
-Je suis Doris Crockford, Mr Potter, je n'arrive pas à croire que je vous rencontre enfin.  
-Je suis très fier de faire votre connaissance.  
-J'ai toujours rêvé de vous serrer la main, vous savez.  
Pas un seul client du bar n'était resté assis.  
Pas un seul n'avait remarqué ma présence.

-P...P...Potter. V...V...Vous ne pou...pouvez pas savoir à quel point je suis heu...heu...heureux de vous rencontrer.  
-Professeur Quirrell ! s'exclama Hagrid. Les enfants, je vous présente le professeur Quirrell qui vous enseignera à Poudlard la défense contre les forces du mal.  
L'homme en question était visiblement nerveux. Il avait le teint pâle et l'une des paupières agitée de tics. Je me demandais contre quoi il pourrait bien nous défendre.  
Hagrid eut toutes les peines du monde à nous entraîner hors du bar.  
-Je t'avais prévenu, dit le géant en faisant un clin d'œil à Harry.  
On arriva dans une petite cour. Là Hagrid se mit à compter les briques sur l'un des murs qui nous entouraient. Puis il tapota trois fois à un endroit précis avec la pointe de son parapluie. Alors la brique tremblota et un trou apparut en son milieu. Le trou se transforma bientôt en une arcade qui nous laissa passer avant de disparaître.  
-Penny, Harry, bienvenue sur le Chemin de Traverse, dit solennellement Hagrid.  
En l'espace de quelques secondes, le monde avait changé.

On avait beau regarder de tous côtés, il aurait fallu deux paires d'yeux supplémentaires. La rue pavée qui serpentait devant nous était remplie de gens à chapeaux pointus qui faisaient leurs courses. Dans les boutiques on vendait de tout : balais, chaudrons, grimoires, potions, robes de sorcier, hiboux...Et un grand bâtiment dominait tout ceci.  
-On va commencer par aller chercher votre argent. Voici Gringotts, la banque des sorciers. C'est l'endroit le plus sûr du monde. Enfin, après Poudlard.  
-Mais Hagrid, dit soudain Harry alors qu'on montait les marches de pierre blanche qui menaient au portail, nous n'avons pas d'argent.  
-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, répondit Hagrid. Tu pensais que vos parents ne vous avaient rien laissé ? Vous avez chacun un coffre rempli de pièces d'or, d'argent et de bronze.  
A l'intérieur s'étendait un vaste hall tout en marbre. Derrière un long comptoir, une centaine de créatures étaient assises sur de hauts tabourets.  
-Ce sont des gobelins, chuchota Hagrid. De toutes petites créatures et pas les plus gentilles si vous voulez mon avis.  
Ce fut cependant un gobelin qui nous mena à nos coffres. Hagrid nous aida à remplir deux sacs de pièces. Ensuite, il s'adressa au gobelin :  
-J'imagine que vous avez eu la lettre du professeur Dumbledore au sujet de Vous-Savez-Quoi, dans le coffre numéro 713.  
L'unique chose que la chambre forte numéro 713 contenait, c'était un petit paquet enveloppé dans du papier kraft, que Hagrid s'empressa de fourrer dans la poche intérieure de son manteau.  
-Ne me posez pas de questions, prévint Hagrid.  
Résignée, je refermai la bouche.

L'après-midi fut consacré à l'achat de nos robes de sorciers, des manuels scolaires, du parchemin, du chaudron, de la baguette magique et du hibou. Lorsque nous reprîmes dans l'autre sens le chemin de Traverse, le soleil descendait déjà vers l'horizon. Hagrid nous accompagna jusqu'au train qui devait nous ramener chez les Dursley. Là il me tendit une enveloppe :  
-Vos billets pour Poudlard. Gare de King's Cross le 1er septembre. A très vite, vous deux.  
Nous fûmes plus proches que jamais, Harry et moi, durant le dernier mois que nous passâmes chez les Dursley. Nous avions toujours été très complices mais avions rarement éprouvé à ce point la sensation d'être connectés l'un à l'autre, telles deux âmes sœurs. Il faut dire que l'ambiance générale de la maison laissait à désirer. Les Dursley avaient tout simplement décidé de ne plus nous adresser la parole. Ils voulaient clairement nous faire sentir que nous n'existions plus du tout à leurs yeux. Nous passions nos journées blottis l'un contre l'autre dans notre placard, attendant le 1er septembre avec un mélange d'appréhension et d'excitation. Le jour J, l'oncle Vernon nous déposa sans le moindre mot à la gare de King's Cross. Et un problème de taille se posa lorsqu'on découvrit ce qui était écrit sur nos billets : notre train partait à onze heures, voie 9 3/4.

Evitant de mentionner le numéro de la voie, je demandai à un employé d'où partait le train de onze heures. Il me répondit qu'aucun train ne partait à cette heure-là. Je lui demandai où se trouvait le train à destination de Poudlard, mais l'homme n'avait jamais entendu ce nom de sa vie. Et comme j'étais bien incapable de lui dire dans quelle région l'endroit était situé, il s'énerva et s'éloigna, maudissant tous ces guignols qui lui faisaient perdre son temps. Une course contre la montre s'engagea, il nous restait dix minutes avant le départ du train. Pour couronner le tout, mon gros hibou marron Archimède et la chouette blanche de Harry se mirent à ululer à qui mieux mieux dans leur cage, si bien que tous les regards des autres voyageurs étaient tournés vers nous.  
Et c'est dans ce chaos total qu'on entendit soudain une voix de femme :  
-C'est tous les ans la même chose, la gare est pleine de Moldus.  
"Moldus". Je fis volte-face. Harry s'était déjà précipité vers la petite femme replète. Elle tenait la main d'une fillette. Derrière elles se tenaient quatre garçons aux cheveux roux flamboyants. Chacun d'entre eux avait un chariot et un hibou.  
-Excusez-moi, dit Harry. Pourriez-vous nous indiquer la voie 9 3/4 ?  
-Oui, je devrais pouvoir faire ça, répondit la femme, les yeux rieurs. Ron, mon plus jeune fils, va également à Poudlard pour la première fois cette année.  
Un grand dadais avec des tâches de rousseur esquissa un sourire.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit-elle, c'est très simple. Il vous suffit de foncer dans la barrière qui se trouve entre les voies 9 et 10.  
-Pardon ? dis-je, certaine d'avoir mal compris.  
-Je vous dis de foncer dans la barrière qui est devant vous. N'ayez pas peur de vous cogner, l'important c'est de ne pas vous arrêter.  
Etant donné que je ne bougeais pas d'un pouce et que je me contentais de la fixer d'un air ahuri, elle demanda à son fils aîné de me montrer. Celui-ci marcha droit sur la barrière entre les voies 9 et 10, puis se volatilisa. Ensuite ce fut au tour de Fred et George, deux frères jumeaux, de s'avancer vers la barrière avant de disparaître de la même façon.  
-Allez, à ton tour ! me dit la femme.  
La barrière entre les voies 9 et 10 me semblait très solide. C'était vers elle que j'allais néanmoins, poussant mon chariot et marchant de plus en plus vite. Arrivée à la barrière, je fermai les yeux, attendant un choc qui ne vint jamais. Quand j'ouvris de nouveau les yeux, une locomotive rouge attendait une foule compacte de sorciers et de sorcières, qui se pressaient le long d'un quai. Au-dessus de nos têtes, une pancarte indiquait : Poudlard Express. On trouva un compartiment vide dans le dernier wagon. On s'y installa avec le dénommé Ron qui sursauta lorsqu' Harry lui dit son nom, puis resta cinq bonnes minutes à contempler la cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

On avait à peine commencé le trajet que la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à la volée. Trois élèves de Poudlard entrèrent. Deux d'entre eux étaient solidement bâtis, et nous observaient d'un air féroce et un peu abruti. Au milieu, un garçon blond au teint pâle et au nez en pointe s'adressa à nous d'une voix traînante. -Alors ? lança-t-il. On dit partout que Harry Potter se trouve dans le train. Il est ici ? -Euh...oui, répondit Harry. -Ah c'est toi ? Et elle, c'est qui ? demanda-t-il en me montrant. -C'est ma cousine. C'est Penny. -D'accord d'accord. Alors tu vois, lui c'est Crabbe et lui Goyle, dit le garçon en montrant les deux benêts qui semblaient lui servir de gardes du corps. Moi je m'appelle Malefoy. Drago Malefoy. -Eh bien Drago Malefoy, le garçon qui est assis à côté de moi s'appelle Ron, lui dis-je d'un ton assez sec. -Inutile de me dire son nom. Un rouquin et une robe de seconde main. C'est forcément un Weasley. Le teint de Ron devint cramoisi. Au moment où j'ouvrais la bouche pour le défendre, Malefoy reprit : -Vous savez, vous pouvez venir dans notre compartiment, vous n'êtes pas obligés de rester avec LUI. Vous vous apercevrez vite que certaines familles de sorciers valent mieux que d'autres. Evitez de choisir vos amis parmi les gens douteux. Je peux vous conseiller, dit-il en tendant la main à Harry. -Nous n'avons besoin de personne pour savoir qui sont les gens douteux, répondit mon cousin, refusant de serrer la main tendue. Ce fut au tour de Drago Malefoy de rougir. Il sortit en trombe du compartiment, ses deux acolytes sur ses talons, non sans nous avoir d'abord jeté à tous un regard furieux. -J'ai entendu parler de ses parents, nous dit ensuite Ron d'un air sombre. Des partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui, on appelle ça des Mangemorts. Quand Vous-Savez-Qui a disparu, ils ont été parmi les premiers à revenir de notre côté. Ils ont prétendu avoir été victimes d'un mauvais sort, mais mon père n'y croit pas une seconde.

-Ils sont tous sorciers dans ta famille ? je demandai à Ron afin de changer de sujet.  
-Oui, répondit-il. Je viens d'une vieille famille de sorciers. J'ai cinq grands frères, tous des sorciers. Je suis donc le sixième à aller à Poudlard, je peux vous dire que j'ai intérêt à être à la hauteur. Fred et George, les jumeaux, font pas mal de bêtises mais tout le monde les trouve très drôles. Percy est en cinquième année, c'est l'intello de la famille. Mes deux frères aînés, Charlie et Bill, ont déjà fini leurs études.  
Puis il reprit d'une voix plus basse :  
-Ils sont tous allés à Gryffondor, comme mes parents.  
-Gryffondor? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce machin ? je demandai.  
Ron ouvrit des yeux comme des soucoupes.  
-Vous n'avez jamais entendu parler des maisons de Poudlard ?  
-Si, dit Harry. Hagrid m'en a parlé sur le chemin de Traverse, pendant que Penny choisissait sa robe de sorcière. Je sais que mes parents étaient aussi à Gryffondor.  
-C'est là que j'espère aller, dit Ron. Bon, si je me retrouvais chez les Serdaigle, j'imagine que ça ne serait pas trop grave. Les Poufsouffle, ça passe encore. Mais surtout pas chez les Serpentard. Tous les sorciers qui ont mal tourné étaient à Serpentard.  
-Peut-être, répondit mon cousin, mais tous les sorciers qui étaient à Serpentard n'ont pas mal tourné. La preuve, les parents de Penny y étaient.

-Ah bon ? dis-je.

Je restai un instant silencieuse.

-Cela veut dire que j'irai nécessairement à Serpentard ? demandai-je à Ron.

-Pas forcément, me répondit-il. Ce n'est pas une science exacte.

Il semblait regretter amèrement que ça n'en fût pas une.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dis-je pour le rassurer. Je suis sûre que tu seras à Gryffondor.

Mais Ron ne se détendit pas du voyage. Il faisait déjà nuit lorsque le train s'arrêta. On descendit sans nos bagages, qui devaient être acheminés séparément vers l'école. Hagrid nous attendait sur le quai, dominant la foule des élèves, une lampe à la main.

-Les "première année", par ici, suivez-moi.

Un chemin étroit et escarpé débouchait sur la rive d'un grand lac noir. Là, une flotte de petits canots nous attendait. D'un même mouvement, les barques glissèrent sur l'eau du lac. Il y eut alors un grand "Ooooooh". Dressé au sommet d'une montagne, un immense château étincelait dans le ciel étoilé.


	4. Le Choixpeau a dit

Nous débarquâmes sur le sol rocheux et grimpâmes le long d'un passage creusé dans la montagne. Une vaste pelouse s'étendait à l'ombre du château. Nous montâmes une volée de marches. Hagrid leva son énorme poing et frappa trois fois à l'immense porte d'entrée en chêne massif. La porte s'ouvrit immédiatement. Dans l'encadrement se tenait une grande sorcière aux cheveux noirs qui n'avait pas l'air commode.

-Professeur McGonagall, voici les élèves de première année, annonça Hagrid.

-Merci Hagrid, dit la sorcière, je m'en occupe.

On entra dans une petite salle réservée aux élèves de première année.

-Bienvenue à Poudlard, dit le professeur McGonagall. Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer dans la Grande Salle. Mais avant toute chose, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Votre maison sera pour vous comme une seconde famille. Vos succès lui feront gagner des points, toute infraction au règlement lui en fera perdre. L'honneur de votre maison repose entre vos mains.

Là, la sorcière fut interrompue par des cris qui s'expliquaient par l'apparition d'une vingtaine de fantômes d'un blanc nacré qui flottaient à travers la salle.

-Silence ! lança sèchement le professeur McGonagall. Mettez-vous en rang et suivez-moi.

On quitta la salle, traversa le hall, franchit une double porte qui ouvrait sur la Grande Salle. L'endroit était étrange et magnifique. Tous les autres élèves de l'école étaient déjà assis autour de quatre longues tables éclairées par des centaines de chandelles suspendues dans les airs. Au-dessus de nous, un plafond parsemé d'étoiles donnait l'impression que la salle était à ciel ouvert.

Le professeur McGonagall nous fit traverser la salle et nous aligna face à la table des professeurs. Ensuite, elle installa devant nous un tabouret sur lequel elle posa un chapeau pointu de sorcier. Enfin, elle prit sur la table derrière elle un parchemin qu'elle déroula.

-Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête et vous prendrez place sur le tabouret.

-Abbot, Hannah !  
Une fille avec des nattes sortit du rang d'un pas mal assuré. Elle alla mettre le chapeau et s'assit sur le tabouret. Après un instant de silence, le chapeau cria:  
-POUFSOUFFLE !  
Des acclamations et des applaudissements s'élevèrent d'une des tables et Hannah alla s'y asseoir, parmi les élèves de Poufsouffle.  
-Boot, Terry ! appela le professeur McGonagall.  
-SERDAIGLE ! cria le chapeau.  
Les applaudissements s'élevèrent d'une autre table et les élèves de Serdaigle accueillirent Terry en lui serrant la main.  
Plusieurs élèves furent ainsi répartis dans les différentes maisons. Lorsque son nom fut appelé, Malefoy s'avança d'un pas conquérant vers le tabouret. Il lui avait à peine frôlé la tête que le chapeau s'écria :  
-SERPENTARD !  
La mine satisfaite, Malefoy alla rejoindre ses amis Crabbe et Goyle à la table des Serpentard.  
Le chapeau prenait parfois le temps de la réflexion avant de se décider. C'est ce qui se passa pour Harry. Un long moment s'écoula avant que le chapeau annonce :  
-GRYFFONDOR !  
Mon cousin reçut la plus longue et la plus bruyante ovation de la soirée. Il fut assez vite rejoint à la table des Gryffondor par Ron Weasley, qui se laissa tomber sur une chaise à côté de lui en poussant un soupir de soulagement.  
-Wyatt, Penny !

Je m'exécutai.  
-Hum, dit une petite voix à mon oreille. C'est vraiment très surprenant. Je peux voir le courage, le talent, les qualités intellectuelles, bien sûr. Mais je vois surtout le POUVOIR. Un pouvoir qui dépasse de très loin celui que peut conférer une baguette magique. Un immense pouvoir concentré en un seul être. Contenu non dans la baguette, mais dans les MAINS de cet être. Et qui n'attend que le moment propice pour s'exprimer.

J'avalai ma salive avec difficulté. Je frissonnai. Je me dis que c'était une chance que personne d'autre que moi ne puisse entendre ce que disait le chapeau. Son discours avait de quoi effrayer n'importe qui.

-Evidemment, je me dois de te donner l'opportunité d'avancer sur le chemin de la grandeur. Alors...

-SERPENTARD !

Quand le mot résonna dans la Grande Salle, j'eus l'impression que le chapeau venait de le crier au monde entier.

Je rejoignis la table des Serpentard sous les applaudissements. Le dernier élève, Blaise Zabini, fut également envoyé à Serpentard. Le professeur McGonagall emporta le Choixpeau et on commença à manger. Les plats qui étaient vides quelques secondes plus tôt débordaient à présent de victuailles. Je jetai un coup d'oeil à la table des professeurs. Hagrid était assis à l'une des extrémités. Je reconnus l'homme émotif rencontré au Chaudron Baveur, le professeur Quirrell, qui portait un grand turban violet. Au centre de la table trônait dans un fauteuil d'or massif un homme avec des lunettes en demi-lune, une chevelure argentée et une longue barbe. Je compris qu'il s'agissait du directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore.  
Et celui-ci me fixait intensément.  
Il me sourit mais un bref instant je crus lire dans ses yeux une sorte de crainte, alors qu'il me regardait. Et une pensée folle et ridicule me traversa l'esprit :  
"Il sait. Il entend ce que dit le Choixpeau et il sait ce qu'il m'a dit."  
Je fis appel à ma raison pour tenter de chasser cette pensée : il était peu probable que quiconque possède ce genre de pouvoir. Mais qu'en était-il de celui qu'Hagrid avait désigné comme "le plus grand sorcier du monde" ? Cette interrogation finit par me couper l'appétit. L'horrible fantôme assis en face de moi, aux yeux vides et aux vêtements pleins de tâches de sang, n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Le banquet terminé, on suivit le préfet des Serpentard hors de la Grande Salle. Puis on se dirigea vers l'entrée des cachots et on descendit au sous-sol. On parcourut une longue distance avant de s'arrêter devant un mur nu et humide. Le préfet dit le mot de passe "Sang-pur !" et une porte de pierre dissimulée dans le mur s'ouvrit aussitôt. On arriva dans la salle commune, une grande pièce aux murs et au plafond de pierre brute. Des lampes rondes et verdâtres étaient suspendues à des chaînes et éclairaient l'ensemble des fauteuils ouvragés. Le préfet montra les deux dortoirs qui étaient réservés aux nouveaux, celui des filles et celui des garçons.  
-Vos valises ont déjà été amenées. Elles vous attendent dans vos dortoirs respectifs. Vous pouvez rester une dizaine de minutes dans la salle commune si vous souhaitez faire plus ample connaissance. Mais il va bientôt falloir regagner vos dortoirs.  
Quelques instants plus tard, je me trouvai entourée de tout un tas d'élèves :  
-C'est toi, la cousine de Harry Potter ?  
-C'est vrai que vous avez grandi chez des Moldus ?  
-Tu t'entends bien avec lui ?  
-C'est nul qu'il soit à Gryffondor.  
-Je m'appelle Pansy, et toi ?  
Je n'avais jamais été aussi sollicitée. Seul Drago Malefoy restait dans son coin à m'observer d'un air mauvais.  
-Il ne veut pas venir, me dit Pansy. Il dit qu'il faudra que tu surveilles tes fréquentations. Il dit aussi qu'il faudra que tu sois un peu plus aimable.  
-Laisse-le où il est, si tu veux bien, je répondis en bâillant.

Quand je réussis enfin à m'éclipser, je tombais de sommeil. Dans le dortoir, un lit à baldaquin avec des rideaux de velours vert m'attendait. Je n'avais qu'une hâte : me glisser à l'intérieur. Et pourtant, une fois au lit, impossible de trouver le sommeil. J'avais besoin de la présence d'Harry. De me blottir contre son corps, de m'imprégner de son odeur. De fusionner avec lui et de ne faire plus qu'un. Mais il dormait dans la tour de Gryffondor, tandis que je m'étais laissée emprisonner dans les entrailles du château. Ainsi prise au piège, je n'étais plus invincible, je devenais vulnérable face au reste du monde. Comment affronter la nuit, ainsi privée d'une partie de moi ? La meilleure.


	5. Poudlard et ses secrets

Il était difficile de trouver son chemin dans le labyrinthe du château. Il faut dire que tout bougeait sans cesse. Il y avait cent quarante-deux escaliers qui n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête. Quant aux personnages représentés sur les tableaux accrochés au mur, ils passaient leur temps à se rendre visite les uns aux autres. Si j'avais parfois du mal à trouver la salle de classe, je n'eus par contre aucune difficulté à suivre les cours. L'exercice de la magie était pour moi un jeu d'enfant. Je devins rapidement la meilleure élève de Serpentard. Drago Malefoy en était vert de jalousie, ce qui allait bien avec la couleur de notre maison.  
Chaque mercredi soir, nous observions le ciel au télescope. Trois fois par semaine, nous étudiions les plantes dans les serres situées à l'arrière du château. Les enchantements et les sortilèges nous étaient enseignés par le minuscule professeur Flitwick. Nous suivions les cours de défense contre les forces du Mal dans une salle de classe imprégnée d'une forte odeur d'ail, destinée selon le professeur Quirrell à éloigner les vampires et les zombies. Les cours les plus ennuyeux étaient ceux d'histoire de la magie, enseignés par le seul professeur fantôme de Poudlard. Le professeur McGonagall, quant à elle, assurait les cours de métamorphose. Dès le premier jour, elle en avait donné le ton :  
-Quiconque fera du chahut pendant mes cours sera immédiatement renvoyé avec interdiction de revenir. Vous êtes prévenus.  
Le cours de potions magiques était donné par le professeur Rogue, le directeur de notre maison. Il s'agissait d'un cours commun avec les Gryffondor.

Le cours avait lieu dans l'un des cachots. L'endroit était assez effrayant : il y faisait plus froid que dans le reste du château et des animaux flottaient dans des bocaux alignés le long des murs. Le professeur Rogue, un homme aux cheveux noirs et au teint cireux, ne détendait pas l'atmosphère. Sa voix était à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure, ses yeux étaient vides et froids comme l'entrée d'un tunnel. Tout comme le professeur McGonagall, il avait sa manière à lui de maintenir le silence dans une classe.  
-Il n'y aura pas de baguette magique, ni d'incantation idiote dans ce cours. Je m'attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand-chose à la science subtile et à l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions. Mais essayons quand même : Potter ! dit-il soudain, me faisant sursauter. Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ?  
-Je ne sais pas, Monsieur, répondit Harry, assis à côté de moi.  
-Je l'aurais parié, mais essayons encore, où iriez-vous si je vous demandais de me rapporter un bézoard ?  
-Je ne sais pas, Monsieur, répondit mon cousin, sans se démonter.  
-Navrant. Sauriez-vous me dire la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup ?  
-Non,Monsieur.  
-Lamentable. A l'évidence la célébrité ne fait pas tout. Mais ça ne me surprend pas une seconde, Potter.  
-Dans ce cas, pourquoi vous acharner sur lui ? Il vous suffit d'interroger quelqu'un d'autre.  
Mon impertinence coûta cinq points à la maison Serpentard.

Le vendredi après-midi, nous n'avions pas cours et nous en profitions pour rendre visite à Hagrid. Il habitait une petite maison de bois en bordure de la Forêt Interdite. Il fallait traverser le parc pour s'y rendre. Il avait un énorme molosse noir qui s'appelait Crockdur. La maison ne comportait qu'une seule pièce, dont un coin était occupé par un lit massif.  
Lorsque Harry lui raconta ce qui s'était passé pendant le cours de Rogue, Hagrid lui dit de ne pas y prêter attention, Rogue n'avait jamais aimé grand monde parmi ses élèves.  
-Mais moi, on dirait vraiment qu'il me déteste, insista mon cousin.  
Hagrid détourna les yeux.  
-Une fois de plus, je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour t'en parler. Mais disons que ton père et lui n'étaient pas les meilleurs amis du monde quand ils étaient élèves à Poudlard. En fait, ils se haïssaient cordialement. Un peu comme toi et Mr Malefoy.  
-Mais il s'agissait de mon père, pas de moi !  
-En effet. Mais comme tu as pu le constater, tu es son portrait craché. J'essaierai de retrouver d'autres photos de tes parents.  
Pendant ce temps, j'avais trouvé sur la table de Hagrid un article de journal découpé dans La Gazette du sorcier. Apparemment, la banque Gringotts avait été cambriolée. D'après les gobelins, rien n'avait été volé, puisque la chambre forte fracturée avait été vidée le même jour. Le jour où nous nous étions rendus à Gringotts avec Hagrid, qui avait pris un petit paquet dans la chambre forte numéro 713...Peut-être juste à temps, avant l'arrivée des voleurs ?

-Hagrid...je commençai.  
-Ne me pose pas de questions, dit Hagrid en me prenant des mains le morceau de journal. Je n'aurais pas dû laisser traîner ça sur la table, pour commencer.  
-Vous l'avez mis en sécurité, n'est-ce pas ? Ce paquet que Dumbledore vous avait chargé de récupérer ?  
-N'essaie pas de me tirer les vers du nez, Penny. Ca ne te regarde absolument pas. C'est une affaire entre le professeur Dumbledore et Nicolas Flamel.  
Hagrid eut soudain l'air furieux contre lui-même. Il avait raison, ce n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'une sourde.  
Avec Harry et Ron, on se mit à feuilleter les livres de la bibliothèque pendant les récréations. Nous n'avions pas trouvé trace de Nicolas Flamel dans les dizaines d'ouvrages consultés. Pour avoir accès aux livres de la Réserve, il fallait l'autorisation écrite d'un professeur, ce que nous ne pouvions espérer obtenir. Certains ouvrages conservés dans la Réserve traitaient de magie noire. Feuilleter les volumes de la bibliothèque représentait une tâche immense, et le temps que nous pouvions consacrer à nos recherches diminuait chaque semaine. Nous aurions eu besoin de rester beaucoup plus longtemps et sans avoir continuellement la bibliothécaire Madame Pince sur le dos.  
C'est pourquoi on décida de se donner rendez-vous en pleine nuit.

A onze heures et demie, j'étais complètement réveillée. Je quittai sans bruit mon dortoir, puis la salle commune de Serpentard. Dans l'obscurité et le silence, j'éprouvai un sentiment d'excitation. Le château tout entier m'était ouvert. J'avais donné rendez-vous à Harry et Ron dans la salle des trophées, qui n'était jamais fermée. A chaque tournant, je m'attendais à tomber nez à nez avec Argus Rusard, le concierge, ou son horrible chatte Miss Teigne, une créature avec des yeux globuleux qui brillaient comme des lampes. Mais je parvins sans encombre à la salle des trophées. J'étais en avance, mais Harry et Ron étaient déjà là.  
-On avait bien dit minuit ? je demandai. Et pourquoi vous avez emmené Miss Je-sais-tout ?  
-J'ai un prénom ! elle dit en levant les yeux au ciel.  
-On n'a pas eu le choix, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? me dit Ron qui avait l'air très mécontent. Elle nous a suivis pour nous faire la morale, et maintenant elle ne retrouve plus le chemin de la salle commune.  
-Vous n'avez qu'à me raccompagner ! dit-elle en émettant des sifflements d'oie furieuse. Vous vous en fichez de Gryffondor ? Si on nous trouve, vous allez nous faire perdre tous les points que j'ai gagnés avec McGonagall.  
Miss Je-sais-tout s'appelait en réalité Hermione Granger, c'était de loin la meilleure élève de Gryffondor et elle semblait avoir appris par coeur l'intégralité des livres du programme. Elle avait d'épais cheveux bruns ébouriffés, un air hautain et un ton autoritaire. Et pour ce soir, elle n'avait toujours pas abandonné la partie.  
-Je vous ai entendus à la bibliothèque, je te signale ! elle me lança. Quand vous parliez de ce que vous comptiez faire cette nuit.  
-Et alors ? je rétorquai. Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, retourne te coucher, toi !  
-Pas question ! J'ai peur toute seule et de toute façon je suis perdue. Je viens avec vous !

Il régnait une atmosphère un peu effrayante dans la bibliothèque. La Réserve se trouvait tout au fond. J'enjambai le cordon qui séparait les livres interdits du reste de la bibliothèque, malgré les avertissements de Miss Je-Sais-Tout ("On n'a pas le droit d'aller là, ces livres ne font pas partie du programme que je sache, ça peut être dangereux !"). Au bout d'une demi-heure, je trouvai mon bonheur, un ouvrage qui comprenait un chapitre entier dédié à Nicolas Flamel.  
-C'est bon ! Sortons d'ici !  
Les couloirs étaient zébrés de rayons de lune. Les escaliers n'en faisaient une fois de plus qu'à leur tête, si bien qu'on finit par ne plus savoir où on était. C'est alors qu'on entendit distinctement la voix de Rusard :  
-Cherche ma belle, cherche bien, ils doivent se cacher dans un coin.  
Rusard et Miss Teigne. On fila en silence jusqu'à la porte opposée : elle était verrouillée. Hermione sortit sa baguette, tapota la serrure et murmura :  
-Alohomora !  
Il y eut un déclic et la porte pivota sur ses gonds. On se précipita dans l'ouverture et on referma la porte derrière nous.  
Et alors, instantanément, on sut...  
On sut qu'on ne se trouvait pas dans une salle, mais dans un couloir.  
On sut que ce n'était pas n'importe quel couloir, mais LE couloir interdit du deuxième étage.  
Et on sut pourquoi l'accès à ce couloir nous était interdit.

Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'une telle créature pouvait exister. Devant nous se tenait un monstre : un chien à trois têtes qui remplissait tout l'espace entre le sol et le plafond. Six yeux habités par une lueur démente, trois museaux qui nous reniflaient, trois gueules bavantes hérissées d'énormes crocs jaunâtres...On sortit à reculons, on claqua la porte derrière nous et on se mit à courir à une vitesse vertigineuse. Quand on s'arrêta de courir, on se trouvait à l'entrée de la salle commune des Gryffondor. Il fallut reprendre notre souffle. Hermione retrouva assez vite son mauvais caractère.  
-J'espère que vous êtes contents de vous. Maintenant, si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais me coucher, avant que l'un de vous ait encore une brillante idée pour nous faire tuer. Ou pire, nous faire expulser !  
Sur ce, elle se tourna vers le portrait d'une grosse dame, dit un mot de passe "Groin de porc" et s'engouffra dans l'ouverture qui se referma derrière elle.  
Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux.  
-Je rêve! Dîtes-moi que je rêve ! A quel moment lui a-t-on demandé de venir ? Et il faudrait qu'elle revoit l'ordre de ses priorités.  
-Oublie Hermione, me dit Ron. Qu'est-ce qui leur prend de garder un monstre pareil dans une école ?  
-Il était sur une trappe, répondit mon cousin. Il garde quelque chose, reste à savoir quoi.  
La réponse se trouvait dans mon livre, je le savais. Le lendemain, j'annonçai à Harry et Ron :  
-La Pierre philosophale. C'est ce que garde le chien à trois têtes.  
Cette Pierre avait été fabriquée par l'alchimiste Nicolas Flamel, qui avait célébré récemment son six-cent soixante-cinquième anniversaire. Il s'agissait d'une substance dotée de pouvoirs étonnants : elle pouvait transformer n'importe quel métal en or pur et produisait l'élixir de longue vie. Quiconque buvait cet élixir devenait immortel.  
Quelqu'un avait essayé de voler la Pierre philosophale.


	6. Le prince de Sang-Pur

La saison de Quidditch avait commencé. Le premier match allait avoir lieu : Serpentard contre Gryffondor. Le Quidditch était le sport des sorciers. Il se jouait avec quatre balles et les joueurs volaient sur des balais. Mon cousin occupait le poste d'attrapeur de l'équipe de Gryffondor et je n'en étais pas peu fière. Le jour du match, vers onze heures, nous étions tous rassemblés sur les gradins du stade. J'étais équipée de jumelles et je me trouvais parmi les supporters de Serpentard. Cependant je ne quittais pas Harry des yeux. Son balai multipliait les embardées et zigzaguait. Harry parvenait tout juste à se cramponner au manche, je sentais qu'il essayait de reprendre le contrôle mais c'était comme si son Nimbus 2000 ne répondait plus. Ne LUI répondait plus. D'un coup, je me retournai et pointai les jumelles sur les spectateurs au-dessus de moi dans les gradins. C'est alors que je le vis : Severus Rogue était en train de jeter un sort au balai de mon cousin. Il fixait Harry des yeux et ses lèvres remuaient. Ni une ni deux, je remontai les gradins derrière moi et me frayai un chemin jusqu'à lui. Je me faufilai le long de la rangée qui était juste derrière la sienne, bousculant au passage le professeur Quirrell, et parvint à sa hauteur. Je m'accroupis alors derrière lui et sortis ma baguette.  
Le professeur mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte que le bas de sa robe de sorcier avait pris feu...

Hagrid ne voulut rien entendre.  
-Ce sont des bêtises, m'affirma-t-il en me versant le thé dans sa cabane, une demi-heure plus tard.  
J'insistai.  
-Mais je l'ai vu, Hagrid ! Il fixait Harry des yeux et il marmonnait des formules magiques. Il n'a pas cillé une seule fois. Il jetait un sort !  
Là, Hagrid s'emporta.  
-Et moi, je te dis que tu as tort ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi le balai de ton cousin s'est comporté de cette manière, mais jamais Rogue n'essaierait de tuer un élève !  
Fin de la discussion.  
J'eus beaucoup de mal à me concentrer cet après-midi là pendant le cours de sortilèges. Nous avions un cours commun avec les Gryffondor et j'étais assise à côté de Miss Je-Sais-Tout. Nous apprenions à faire voler des objets. Je trouvais l'exercice particulièrement difficile. La plume que j'aurais dû envoyer dans les airs restait immobile sur la table. Miss Je-Sais-Tout avait réussi à faire voler la sienne sans la moindre difficulté. A la fin du cours, je me dis avec amertume que c'était la première fois que j'échouais à un cours de sortilèges, malgré mes efforts acharnés. C'est alors que Miss Je-Sais-Tout me dit de son air hautain en haussant les épaules :  
-Evidemment, ça ne pouvait pas marcher. Tu n'as pas prononcé la formule "Wingardium Leviosa" une seule fois correctement. Tu  
accentuais le "sa" de "Leviosa" alors qu'il fallait accentuer le "gar" de "Wingardium".  
Ca eut pour effet de porter à son comble mon exaspération.  
-Tu te rends compte !, je dis à Harry en sortant du cours. Elle m'a laissée m'acharner sur ma plume pendant une heure et elle ne me le dit que maintenant. A-t-elle pensé que si j'échouais, elle aurait l'air encore plus brillante ? De toute façon, personne ne peut la supporter. J'ai entendu les filles de Serpentard en parler l'autre soir, apparemment ce serait une Sang-de-Bourbe.  
Quelqu'un nous dépassa en bousculant mon cousin. C'était Miss Je-Sais-Tout, en larmes.  
-Elle a dû t'entendre, me dit Harry. Qu'est-ce que c'est, une Sang-de-Bourbe ?  
-J'en sais rien, répondis-je. J'allais justement te demander ce que ça voulait dire. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est.  
Je n'étais pas Miss Je-Sais-Tout.

Personne ne la vit plus de tout l'après-midi. Le soir, le dîner de Halloween fut servi dans la Grande Salle. J'entendis Pansy dire à sa copine que "la Sang-de-Bourbe" s'était enfermée dans les toilettes des filles pour y pleurer à son aise. Le repas avait à peine commencé, quand le professeur Quirrell entra dans la salle en courant, le turban de travers et le visage déformé par la terreur.  
-Un troll...dans les cachots...je voulais vous prévenir !  
Il y eut alors un grand tumulte et le professeur Dumbledore eut quelques difficultés à rétablir le silence.  
-Messieurs les préfets, veuillez ramener les élèves dans les dortoirs de vos maisons respectives.  
Les préfets s'exécutèrent. Tout le monde les suivit hors de la Grande Salle. Là, je rejoignis discrètement les Poufsouffle, me glissai dans un couloir latéral et me précipitai vers les toilettes des filles. Une odeur nauséabonde flottait dans le couloir. Je poussai la porte des toilettes et me retrouvai devant un troll de quatre mètres de hauteur.

Il était horriblement laid avec sa peau grise et terne comme de la pierre, son corps couvert de verrues et sa petite tête chauve. Il tenait une gigantesque massue qui traînait par terre au bout de son bras d'une longueur interminable. Miss Je-Sais-Tout, plaquée contre le mur du fond, paraissait sur le point de s'évanouir. Le troll s'avançait vers elle en arrachant les lavabos des murs sur son passage. Je ramassai un robinet et le jetai de toutes mes forces contre le mur. Le troll s'arrêta à deux mètres de Miss Je-Sais-Tout, se retourna d'un mouvement lent et lourd, puis s'avança vers moi en soulevant sa grosse massue. Je brandis ma baguette magique et prononçai la formule :  
-Win GAR dium Leviosa !  
Aussitôt, la massue s'arracha toute seule de la main du troll, s'éleva très haut dans les airs et s'abattit avec un craquement sinistre sur la tête de son propriétaire. La créature vacilla puis tomba en avant, avec un bruit sourd qui fit trembler toute la pièce. Le troll était assommé.  
C'est alors que les professeurs Rogue, Quirrell et McGonagall firent irruption dans la pièce.

Quirrell jeta un coup d'oeil au troll et laissa échapper un gémissement. Le professeur McGonagall avait les lèvres livides. Quant à Rogue, il laissa retomber le bas de sa robe de sorcier pour cacher sa jambe, mais trop tard. J'avais eu le temps de voir la blessure sanglante, le temps de me dire qu'il avait fait entrer ce troll exprès pour faire diversion, pendant qu'il essayait de passer devant le chien à trois têtes. Le temps de penser que Rogue était celui qui cherchait à s'emparer de la pierre philosophale.  
Mais la voix du professeur McGonagall, rompant le silence, m'arracha vite à mes réflexions :  
-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là, toutes les deux ? Vous pouvez vous estimer heureuses d'être encore en vie. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a pris ?  
Une petite voix s'éleva alors. Miss Je-Sais-tout avait réussi à se relever.  
-Ce n'est pas de sa faute, professeur McGonagall, Penny était venue me chercher. Si elle ne m'avait pas retrouvée, je serais morte à l'heure qu'il est.  
-Et puis-je savoir ce que vous faisiez dans les toilettes, Miss Granger, au lieu d'être dans votre dortoir ?  
-J'étais partie à la recherche du troll, je croyais pouvoir m'en occuper moi-même.  
-C'est faux ! je m'écriai, sidérée de voir que Miss Je-Sais-Tout était prête à se sacrifier pour me sauver la mise. Elle était enfermée dans les toilettes parce qu'elle pleurait. Et elle pleurait à cause de moi. Elle ne savait pas pour le troll, j'étais juste allée la prévenir.  
-Dans ce cas...dit le professeur McGonagall en nous fixant toutes les deux à tour de rôle. Dans ce cas, vous feriez bien de retourner terminer le repas d'Halloween dans vos maisons respectives. Vous pouvez partir.  
On ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. On se dépêcha de sortir de la pièce. Avant de monter les escaliers, Miss Je-Sais-Tout se tourna vers moi.  
-Merci, me dit-elle. Merci infiniment.  
-J'ai juste dit la vérité, répondis-je. Tu n'avais pas enfreint le règlement, je n'allais pas te laisser porter le chapeau.  
-Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie.  
Les yeux d'Hermione étaient remplis de reconnaissance. Je lui souris.  
-Il semblerait que Miss Je-Sais-Tout ait finalement revu l'ordre de ses priorités.  
Elle me sourit à son tour.  
A compter de ce jour, Hermione Granger devint ma meilleure amie. Parce que si les mots peuvent détruire le monde, ils peuvent également le sauver. Aussi sûrement que les trolls de quatre mètres de haut.

La vie reprit son cours à Poudlard. Un jour de la mi-décembre, l'école se réveilla sous une épaisse couche de neige. Un feu chauffait la salle commune de Serpentard. Tout le monde attendait les vacances avec impatience. Mon cousin et moi n'irions pas à Privet Drive pour Noël. Ainsi, nous allions probablement connaître le meilleur Noël de notre vie. Cependant, nous ne nous attendions pas à recevoir de cadeaux. Et pourtant le jour J, j'aperçus plusieurs paquets au pied de mon lit. Hagrid m'avait offert une flûte en bois et je découvris dans un paquet un épais pull-over de laine, tricoté par la mère de Ron. Hermione, quant à elle, m'avait envoyé une grosse boîte de friandises. Après avoir déballé mes cadeaux, je sortis rapidement de la salle commune. Je ne tenais pas à me coltiner Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle qui étaient également restés à Poudlard pour les vacances. Harry m'avait donné le mot de passe, ainsi je pus le rejoindre dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Il avait la pièce pour lui tout seul. A peine arrivée, je dus m'asseoir dans le fauteuil le plus proche. En effet, je n'étais pas préparée à voir la tête de mon cousin flotter dans les airs.  
-C'est une cape, me dit-il, surexcité. C'est une cape d'invisibilité. Il l'enleva et son corps réapparut comme par enchantement. Il me tendit ensuite un morceau de papier. Je lus ce qui était écrit d'une écriture arrondie que je n'avais jamais vue auparavant.  
"Ton père m'a laissé ceci avant de mourir. Il est temps que tu en hérites. Fais-en bon usage. Albus Dumbledore."  
Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux.  
-C'est tellement gentil de sa part...dis-je. Tu en as de la chance.  
-Je te la prêterai autant que tu voudras, me dit Harry. Après tout, c'était la cape de ton oncle.

Harry commença à "faire bon usage" de sa cape le soir même. Le lendemain, je pris des risques pour retrouver mon cousin dans le château en pleine nuit. Il avait découvert quelque chose, un miroir qu'il voulait absolument me montrer. Dans le miroir, il avait vu ses parents qui lui souriaient et lui adressaient des signes de la main. J'espérais voir les miens. Je ne possédais qu'une seule photo, celle que Hagrid m'avait donnée la nuit où il m'avait révélé que j'étais une sorcière. J'étais aussi blonde que ma mère mais j'avais les yeux noirs de mon père. J'avais envie de les voir en grand dans le miroir, je savais que je ne me lasserais pas de les regarder. Encore fallait-il que mon cousin retrouve la pièce où était le miroir. Nous nous étions enveloppés tous les deux dans la cape et nous ne pouvions pas avancer très vite. La pièce dans laquelle nous étions n'était pas la bonne.  
-C'est étrange, dit Harry. J'étais pourtant sûr que c'était ici, derrière la grande armure.  
On erra pendant une bonne heure dans les couloirs alentour.  
-J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un l'a enlevé, dit mon cousin. Il n'y est plus.  
-Laissons tomber, je soupirai. On gèle de toute façon. Je te raccompagne à ta salle commune.  
On arriva devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Avant de donner le mot de passe, Harry me tendit la cape d'invisibilité.  
-Pour ce soir, il vaut mieux que tu l'aies. Il te faut retourner aux cachots et avec Rusard et Miss Teigne à l'affût...  
Avec la cape, je pouvais aller où bon me semblait et personne n'en saurait jamais rien. Je pouvais regagner ma salle commune incognito. A un tournant cependant, je fus à deux doigts de pousser un cri et de trahir ma présence. J'étais préparée à tomber sur Rusard ou Miss Teigne n'importe quand. Mais je ne m'attendais certainement pas à trouver le directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore, dans un couloir au beau milieu de la nuit, en pleine discussion avec le professeur Rogue.

Il aurait été plus raisonnable de rebrousser chemin, mais je n'en fis rien. Au contraire je m'approchai d'eux, désireuse que j'étais d'entendre leur conversation. Dumbledore me tournait le dos. Face à lui, face à nous, les yeux de Severus Rogue lançaient des éclairs.  
-Le portrait craché de son père, disait-il. Je revois la même arrogance, la même impertinence...  
-Vous voyez uniquement ce que vous vous attendiez à voir, Severus, répondit Dumbledore. D'autres enseignants affirment que Harry Potter est un garçon sympathique et même attachant. Il a les yeux de sa mère, vous avez dû le remarquer.  
-Où voulez-vous en venir ?  
-Il me semble me souvenir que vous éprouviez pour Lily Evans une forme toute particulière d'affection et...  
-Vous vous souvenez mal, coupa Rogue. Je la traitais de Sang-de-Bourbe.  
-En effet, admit Dumbledore. D'ailleurs si mes souvenirs sont exacts, vous vous nommiez vous-mêmes, comment était-ce ? "Le prince de Sang-Pur" ?  
-C'est cela, répondit Rogue d'un ton glacial. Que voulez-vous, j'étais le fils de deux Mangemorts.  
-Et vous en êtes vous-même devenu un.  
-Oui, par la force des choses.  
Rogue ferma les yeux, comme s'il cherchait à tout prix à chasser cette pensée de son esprit.  
-Mais vous êtes revenu vers nous, Severus, dit doucement Dumbledore. Revenu de vous-même. Je n'ai jamais su où vous aviez puisé la force nécessaire, la force de laisser entrer la lumière en vous. Etait-ce dans l'amour que vous portiez à Lily Evans ?  
Rogue ricana.  
-Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? L'important n'est-il pas que je sois venu vous trouver ? Que j'aie finalement choisi d'oeuvrer pour le bien, envers et contre tout ?  
-Si, bien sûr. Mais connaître vos raisons, ça m'aurait permis de mieux vous connaître, ça m'aurait permis de...de...  
-De quoi ? lança Rogue. De me faire confiance ?  
Il secoua la tête et lâcha d'un ton amer :  
-Vous ne m'avez jamais fait confiance.

Il y eut un moment de silence. Puis Dumbledore reprit :  
-Severus, essayez de comprendre. Vous étiez un Mangemort : combien d'hommes et de femmes avez-vous tués ?  
-Aucun.  
-Je vous demande pardon ?  
-Je les ai regardés mourir, c'est différent. Bien qu'impardonnable, je vous l'accorde.  
Dumbledore soupira :  
-En réalité, aujourd'hui, c'est à moi de vous demander pardon.  
Rogue releva la tête. Il dévisagea Dumbledore, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il entendait.  
-Qu'est-ce que vous dîtes ?  
-Je vous demande pardon, Severus. J'ai vraiment cru que c'était vous.  
De nouveau le silence se fit. Le regard de Rogue se voila, sembla se perdre dans les méandres du passé.  
-Vous voulez parler de la prophétie, n'est-ce pas ? De la prédiction de Trelawney ?  
-Vous m'avez compris.  
-Pourtant, ce jour-là, nous étions deux à attendre devant la porte de votre bureau, deux à attendre de passer l'entretien pour devenir professeur dans cette école.  
-Exactement, Severus. Deux à avoir entendu la prophétie ce jour-là.  
-Mais ensuite, c'est directement moi que vous avez soupçonné. Pas lui, pas une seconde. Vous ne le soupçonniez même pas d'être un Mangemort.  
-Vous avez raison. Aujourd'hui, vous pouvez me le dire. A l'époque où vous étiez tous les deux des Mangemorts, lequel d'entre vous s'était empressé de révéler le contenu de la prophétie à Lord Voldemort ?  
-Je crois que vous connaissez la réponse.  
-Je crois aussi. C'est pourquoi je vous demande pardon.

Je vis à ce moment dans le regard de Severus Rogue quelque chose que je n'y avais encore jamais vu, quelque chose qui pouvait ressembler à de la reconnaissance. Mais à nouveau son regard se fit plus dur.  
-Je vous avais prévenu, dit Rogue d'un ton de reproche. Je vous avais dit qui il était. Et voilà où nous en sommes.  
Rogue releva sa robe de sorcier au-dessus des genoux et je vis sur une de ses jambes la cicatrice de la blessure sanglante.  
-Touffu a son petit caractère mais Hagrid vous dirait qu'il n'est pas méchant dans le fond, dit Dumbledore.  
-Un véritable monstre, s'exclama Rogue. Comment voulez-vous qu'on surveille ses trois têtes à la fois ? Mais ce n'est pas la question. Si je n'avais pas été là, il se serait emparé de la pierre philosophale.  
-Vous avez toute mon admiration, Severus. Et je n'oublie pas non plus que pendant le match de Quidditch, vous avez prononcé des formules magiques pour tenter de contrer les siennes. Harry Potter vous doit une fière chandelle.  
Je retins un cri de stupéfaction. Ainsi Rogue n'avait pas tenté de tuer Harry, mais de le sauver, mais de qui ? Qui avait essayé de tuer mon cousin et de s'emparer de la pierre philosophale ? Un professeur apparemment. Celui qui avait révélé des années auparavant je-ne-sais-trop-quoi à Lord Voldemort.  
-Il doit également une fière chandelle à sa cousine, reprit Rogue. Si elle n'avait pas mis le feu à ma cape, il n'aurait pas perdu le contact visuel et son entreprise aurait réussi.  
-Croyez-moi Severus, je vais le surveiller de très prêt. Maintenant allez vous reposer, il se fait tard.  
Rogue tourna les talons. Il commençait à s'en aller, quand Dumbledore lança :  
-Pour ce qui est de Touffu, il est un peu mélomane à ses heures, voyez-vous.  
Rogue se retourna, regarda longuement Dumbledore, fit un signe de tête et partit.  
Dumbledore se mit à faire les cent pas dans le couloir, apparemment plongé dans une intense réflexion. A un moment il s'arrêta de marcher et dit d'une voix très calme :  
-Et maintenant Miss Wyatt, retirez cette cape et dîtes-moi ce que vous faîtes dans les couloirs à cette heure avancée de la nuit.


	7. Nuits agitées

Je restai figée quelques secondes. Puis, comprenant que je n'avais pas le choix, je retirai lentement la cape d'invisibilité.  
-C'est mieux ainsi, dit Dumbledore en souriant.  
Mais ce sourire ne masquait pas la crainte que je pouvais lire dans son regard. Cette crainte que j'y avais déjà vue le soir de mon entrée au château, lorsque nos yeux s'étaient rencontrés suite à la cérémonie de la répartition.  
-Ainsi vous pouvez voir à-travers les capes d'invisibilité, professeur ? C'est un sacré pouvoir.  
-Ma foi, il peut toujours s'avérer utile, la preuve en est, répondit Dumbledore.  
-Et vous savez faire d'autres choses, j'imagine? je demandai, consciente d'avancer sur un terrain glissant. Entendre ce qu'un Choixpeau magique murmure à l'oreille d'un élève, par exemple?  
-Je suis impressionné. Ton intuition est excellente, Penny. Il serait inutile d'essayer de nier, je ne suis pas un très bon comédien.  
-Et maintenant vous avez peur.  
Ce n'était pas une question, c'était une affirmation. Je me demandais néanmoins si je ne frôlais pas l'impertinence. Et pourtant je continuai :  
-Peur de ce que je pourrais devenir.  
A ma grande surprise, Dumbledore sourit de nouveau. A l'évidence, avoir été percé à jour ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde.  
-Mes peurs m'appartiennent, Penny. Une adolescente n'a pas à prendre en charge les peurs d'un vieil homme. Ce qui m'intéresse, c'est de savoir comment toi tu te sens par rapport à ce que le Choixpeau t'a dit.  
L'espace d'un instant, je fus prise au dépourvu.  
-Je...Je ne me suis jamais vraiment posé la question.  
Mais je me souvenais comme si c'était hier des paroles du Choixpeau : "Un immense pouvoir concentré en un seul être. Contenu non dans la baguette, mais dans les MAINS de cet être. Et qui n'attend que le moment propice pour s'exprimer".

-Il est sans doute trop tôt pour te la poser, dit Dumbledore. En attendant je te conseille de regagner ton dortoir. Je te souhaite une bonne nuit.  
-Vraiment, vous me laissez partir ? je demandai, médusée. Comme ça, sans connaître la réponse ?  
-La réponse ? Quelle réponse ?  
-La réponse à la question que vous m'avez posée. Vous souhaitiez savoir ce que je faisais dans les couloirs à cette heure avancée de la nuit. Vous...vous ne voulez pas savoir ce que je cherchais ?  
Je n'avais pas particulièrement envie de lui parler du miroir, mais je m'y étais résignée au moment où il m'avait demandé d'enlever la cape d'invisibilité.  
Mais Dumbledore se contenta de hausser les épaules et de répondre en souriant :  
-Tu cherches ce que cherchent tous les adolescents qui ne dorment pas. Tu te cherches.  
Sur ce, il tourna les talons et partit se coucher.

Dès le lendemain, je mis mon cousin au courant de tout ce qui s'était dit entre Rogue et Dumbledore. Il en eut le souffle coupé.  
-Ma parole, je ne vois pas quel professeur de Poudlard pourrait bien vouloir me tuer. Ou voler la pierre philosophale. Ni comment les deux choses sont liées.  
Quand ils revinrent la veille de la reprise des cours, Hermione et Ron ne furent pas d'un grand secours. Hermione fut surtout horrifiée d'apprendre que nous nous promenions dans les couloirs la nuit, Ron émerveillé.  
Quelques mois plus tard, on apprit que Rogue avait l'intention d'arbitrer le prochain match de Quidditch et que Dumbledore en personne viendrait y assister. Ce fut un réel soulagement pour nous, d'autant plus que Harry avait catégoriquement refusé de déclarer forfait, malgré nos mises en garde.  
-Tu n'as plus rien à craindre à présent, assura Hermione. Il ne pourra rien t'arriver.  
-Elle a raison, ajouta Ron. Personne n'osera te faire du tort sous les yeux de Rogue et de Dumbledore.  
Pourtant, à mesure que le match approchait, je devins de plus en plus nerveuse. Lorsque, le jour du match, je souhaitai bonne chance à mon cousin à l'entrée des vestiaires, je me demandais si je le reverrais jamais vivant. J'avais apporté ma baguette magique, prête à jeter un sortilège cuisant au stade entier s'il le fallait.  
Je n'en eus pas besoin. Harry réalisa une telle performance ce jour-là qu'il offrit la victoire à son équipe en cinq minutes.

J'avais toujours cru qu'il était impossible de rencontrer quelqu'un de plus détestable que Dudley, mais c'était avant de rencontrer Drago Malefoy. Depuis le début de l'année scolaire, sa jalousie à l'égard de mon cousin n'avait cessé de grandir. Elle atteignit son point culminant lorsque Gryffondor remporta la coupe de Quidditch grâce à Harry. Malefoy devint complètement maboul. Il se mit à adresser des remarques désobligeantes à Harry à chaque fois qu'il le croisait et poussa la provocation jusqu'à le convoquer à un "duel de sorciers".  
-Je te prends quand tu veux, lui lança Malefoy un matin. Cette nuit si tu en as dans le ventre. Baguettes magiques uniquement, pas de contact physique. A minuit dans la salle des trophées.  
Il était hors de question que je laisse mon cousin y aller seul. Encore une nuit qui promettait de ne pas être de tout repos. J'attendis, allongée sur mon lit, l'heure d'aller au rendez-vous et je retrouvai Harry à minuit dans la salle des trophées. Malefoy n'était pas encore arrivé et Harry commençait à se sentir nerveux.  
-Et si rien ne se passe quand j'agiterai ma baguette ? me dit-il soudainement.  
-Je te promets d'achever Malefoy à mains nues, je répondis, les dents serrées.  
J'étais à cran, d'autant plus qu'il m'avait fallu subir le harcèlement d'Hermione toute la journée ("Vous êtes des gamins. Totalement irresponsables. Et vous allez être renvoyés. Parce que vous serez forcément pris, n'allez pas croire. Et demain, dans le train, vous vous souviendrez de ce que je vous ai dit...").  
A minuit et demi, je fus forcée d'admettre qu'elle avait sans doute raison.  
-Ce dégonflé ne viendra pas, je déclarai.  
-Il n'a jamais eu l'intention de venir, constata amèrement mon cousin. Il m'a tendu un piège, il a dû dire à Rusard que quelqu'un s'apprêtait à entrer dans la salle des trophées.  
Mais ce ne fut pas Rusard qui débarqua dans la salle, une minute plus tard, dans une robe de chambre écossaise, les cheveux dans un filet et hurlant sur nous à pleins poumons. C'était le professeur McGonagall.

A côté d'elle se tenait Malefoy, un sourire goguenard sur le visage. Elle nous conduisit à son bureau. Nous étions pris au piège. Je ne l'avais jamais vue dans un tel état de fureur. Selon elle, aucune explication ne pouvait justifier notre conduite, c'est pourquoi elle ne prit même pas la peine de nous les demander.  
-Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de vous. Je suis outrée, scandalisée ! Trois élèves qui se promènent dans le château au milieu de la nuit. Oh, ne faîtes pas cette tête-là Mr Malefoy, vous m'avez bien entendue. Vous êtes allé chercher Mr Rusard, qui est venu me réveiller avec sa délicatesse légendaire. Vous avez la palme : dénoncer ses camarades tout en méprisant le règlement, je n'avais encore jamais vu une chose pareille ! Vous serez donc tous les trois en retenue. Et je vous enlève cinquante points à chacun. Vous pouvez être fiers de vous. Maintenant, retournez vous coucher !  
Le lendemain matin, pendant le petit déjeuner, on nous distribua à chacun le mot suivant :  
"Votre retenue commencera ce soir à onze heures. Rendez-vous avec Mr Rusard dans le hall d'entrée.  
Professeur M. McGonagall."  
A onze heures, ce soir-là, Rusard nous conduisit au-dehors, une lampe à la main. Il nous fit traverser le parc et s'arrêta devant la cabane de Hagrid, qui en sortit aussitôt, Crockdur sur ses talons. Je me sentis soudain beaucoup plus légère. Rusard avait dû percevoir mon soulagement, car il s'empressa de lancer d'un ton narquois :  
-Vous vous imaginez peut-être que vous allez passer du bon temps ? Détrompez-vous, car c'est dans la Forêt Interdite que vous allez.  
Malefoy émit un bruit confus qui pouvait ressembler à un gémissement.  
-Je viendrai récupérer ce qui restera de vous à l'aube.., ajouta Rusard avant de retourner vers le château.

Hagrid nous amena à la lisière de la forêt. Il avait à la main une grande arbalète et un carquois rempli de flèches en bandoulière. Il s'arrêta et nous dit :  
-Ecoutez-moi bien, tous les trois. Ce que nous allons faire cette nuit est dangereux.  
Il leva sa lampe et montra un sentier étroit.  
-Vous voyez cette chose argentée qui brille par terre ? C'est du sang de licorne. On va essayer de retrouver cette malheureuse bestiole. Nous allons tout de suite nous séparer en deux groupes et suivre les traces dans des directions différentes.  
-Je veux Crockdur avec moi, dit précipitamment Malefoy en regardant les longues dents du chien.  
-D'accord, mais je te préviens, c'est un trouillard, dit Hagrid. Alors, Penny et moi, on va d'un côté, Harry, Drago et Crockdur de l'autre. Si quelqu'un a des ennuis, il envoie des étincelles rouges pour que les autres viennent à son secours. Allons-y.  
A une bifurcation, on prit le chemin de gauche, Hagrid et moi. On marcha pendant plus d'une demi-heure sans bruit, les yeux rivés au sol. La forêt devenait de plus en plus épaisse au fur et à mesure qu'on s'enfonçait. Le terrain descendait maintenant en pente douce. Au bout d'un long moment, on atteignit une sorte de vaste fosse dépourvue d'arbres. C'est alors que j'entendis une voix.  
-C'est toi, Hagrid ?  
La voix sortait d'un dôme en toile d'araignée qui occupait le centre de la fosse.  
-Oui, c'est moi, répondit tranquillement Hagrid. Bonsoir Aragog.

Les étoiles et la lune éclairèrent alors le spectacle le plus terrifiant que l'on pouvait imaginer.  
Une araignée géante. Un énorme monstre de la taille d'un éléphant et pourvu de huit pattes gigantesques, noires et couvertes de poils. Les huit yeux de sa grosse tête repoussante étaient tous d'un blanc laiteux. La créature était aveugle. Elle émergea très lentement du dôme.  
-Tu m'as amené à manger, Hagrid ?  
-Je t'ai déjà nourri aujourd'hui, Aragog. Ce soir je suis venu avec Penny.  
-C'est une humaine ? demanda Aragog.  
-Euh oui, répondit Hagrid. Pourquoi cette question ?  
-Parce que j'ai comme qui dirait un petit creux et que je n'ai rien contre un peu de viande fraîche.  
Les pinces du monstre cliquetaient avec une avidité qui me rendait malade de terreur.  
-Ah non, Aragog, s'écria Hagrid. Penny est une amie. Ca ne se mange pas.  
-Pour moi c'est une étrangère.  
-Mais je te défends d'y toucher ! C'est mon amie.  
-Très bien, se résigna Aragog. Les amis de mes amis sont mes amis, j'imagine.  
On percevait nettement le regret amer dans sa voix.  
-Dans ce cas, que viens-tu faire ici, Hagrid ? reprit Aragog.  
-Il y a quelque chose qui se promène dans cette forêt et qui fait du dégât. Une licorne a été blessée. Je me demandais si tu avais vu quelque chose ?  
-Je constate que ton sens de l'humour est toujours aussi développé.  
-Excuse-moi, Aragog. Je voulais dire : est-ce que tu as entendu des bruits suspects, récemment ?  
-Oui, il y a quelques minutes, ça m'a réveillé d'ailleurs.  
-Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce que c'était d'après toi ?  
-Le bruit de tes pas, andouille.  
La discussion entre Hagrid et son acolyte poilu aurait pu durer un long moment, si je n'avais pas vu des étincelles rouges dans le ciel.  
-Qu'est-ce que...Penny ? Penny ! s'écria Hagrid. Attends-moi ! Tu ne sais même pas ce que tu vas devoir affronter !  
Ca m'était égal. Harry était en danger.


	8. L'homme aux deux visages

Longtemps encore, je me demanderais comment j'avais pu faire pour continuer mon année scolaire et passer mes examens tout en sachant à quel point la vie de mon cousin était menacée. Car c'était Lord Voldemort que Harry avait vu dans la Forêt Interdite. J'étais arrivée trop tard et j'avais trouvé mon cousin à genoux, terrassé par une douleur foudroyante au niveau de sa cicatrice. Il avait eu le temps de voir une silhouette encapuchonnée devant le cadavre de la licorne, en train de boire son sang. La silhouette s'était ensuite précipitée sur Harry qui avait été sauvé de justesse grâce à l'intervention d'un centaure, une créature mi-homme, mi-cheval, qui avait fait fuir l'agresseur. Le centaure avait ensuite révélé à Harry que le sang de licorne permettait de survivre quand on était sur le point de mourir. Mais quelques temps seulement. Il s'agissait de survivre suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir boire ensuite quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose qui permette de ne jamais mourir. Et cette chose était cachée dans l'école. Cette chose, c'était la pierre philosophale.  
Ainsi, le professeur de Poudlard qui essayait de voler la pierre ne la voulait pas pour lui-même. Voldemort l'attendait dans la forêt. Voldemort attendait son heure.

Notre dernier examen était celui d'histoire de la magie. On passa une heure à répondre à des questions concernant de vieux sorciers un peu fous, puis on fut enfin libre de s'inquiéter du sujet vraiment important.  
-Ma cicatrice continue à me faire mal, nous avoua Harry. Une douleur lancinante qui ne me quitte plus. J'aimerais bien savoir ce que ça signifie.  
Hermione essaya de rassurer mon cousin :  
-Harry, tout le monde dit que Dumbledore est le seul à avoir jamais réussi à faire peur à Tu-Sais-Qui. Tant que Dumbledore sera là, tu ne risqueras rien. Tant que Dumbledore sera là, il n'osera pas te toucher.  
Quelques jours plus tard, on apprit que Dumbledore avait reçu un hibou urgent du ministère de la Magie et s'était envolé pour Londres.  
-C'est cette nuit que ça va se passer, en conclut Harry. Quelqu'un va essayer d'ouvrir la trappe et il s'est arrangé pour éloigner Dumbledore. C'est lui qui a envoyé cette lettre. Il va s'emparer de la Pierre et Voldemort va revenir.  
Mon cousin était pâle mais quand il me regardait, ses yeux flamboyaient. Je lus ce que j'avais besoin d'y lire.  
-Sauf si on l'en empêche, je dis dans un souffle.

La cape d'invisibilité n'était pas assez grande pour nous couvrir tous les quatre et on eut la chance inouïe de ne croiser personne dans les couloirs ce soir-là. Touffu s'endormit facilement au son de la flûte que Hagrid m'avait offerte à Noël. Mais il n'était pas le seul à garder la pierre philosophale. Elle était également protégée par des enchantements, des sortilèges que les différents professeurs avaient mis au point pour assurer sa sécurité. On réussit à s'en sortir en gardant notre sang-froid et en faisant preuve de logique. Mais les choses se compliquèrent quand on se trouva face à un échiquier géant. On comprit que pour arriver de l'autre côté, il allait falloir jouer une partie et donc nous transformer nous-mêmes en pièces d'échecs. Ron, qui était un très bon joueur, prit les choses en main. Il s'arrangea pour prendre autant de pièces blanches que l'on en perdait de noires. Mais à la fin, il nous annonça qu'il devait se faire prendre.  
-NON ! on s'écria tous d'une seule voix, horrifiés.  
-C'est le seul moyen, dit Ron à voix basse. Il faut savoir faire des sacrifices. Je vais avancer et la reine blanche me prendra.  
On essaya de négocier tant qu'on pouvait mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Ron était déterminé et nous savions au fond de nous que nous n'avions pas le choix.  
Ron avança et la reine blanche abattit son bras de pierre sur sa tête. Il s'effondra devant nos yeux et on dut attendre que Harry achève la partie avant de pouvoir bouger de nos cases. Quand le roi blanc ôta sa couronne et la jeta aux pieds de mon cousin, on sut qu'on avait gagné.

On accourut auprès de Ron. Il était assommé.  
-Il faut que quelqu'un reste pour s'occuper de lui. Hermione, reste ici et ne t'inquiète pas, il n'est pas blessé, dis-je en essayant de m'en convaincre moi-même.  
-Vous êtes sûrs ? demanda Hermione en s'essuyant les yeux.  
-Certaine, affirmai-je.  
Harry approuva d'un signe de tête.  
Après avoir jeté à Ron un dernier regard navré, on franchit la porte, mon cousin et moi. On arriva devant une table sur laquelle étaient alignées sept bouteilles. Dès qu'on eut franchi le seuil de la porte, de grandes flammes jaillirent derrière nous. Au même moment, d'autres flammes s'élevèrent dans l'encadrement de la porte du fond. Nous étions pris au piège, il fallait résoudre l'énigme inscrite sur un rouleau de parchemin. On relut le papier de nombreuses fois et on en arriva à la même conclusion : c'était la plus petite bouteille qui nous permettrait de traverser les flammes pour arriver jusqu'à la Pierre. Quant à la bouteille ronde, à droite de la rangée, elle nous permettrait de rejoindre Ron et Hermione.  
Je regardais la minuscule bouteille, fixement.  
-Il y a tout juste une gorgée, là-dedans, dis-je d'une voix éteinte, ce n'est pas assez pour nous deux.  
On échangea un regard. Un regard qui en disait long. Un regard qui en disait trop.

-Bois celle-là, dis-je à Harry en lui donnant la bouteille ronde. Elle te permettra de retourner auprès de Ron et d'Hermione. Ressortez, filez droit à la volière et envoyez un hibou à Dumbledore avec un mot disant qu'on a besoin de lui. Je ne sais pas quel professeur cherche à s'emparer de la pierre. Qui que ce soit, je ne suis pas de taille à l'affronter, mais je pense pouvoir le retenir pendant un moment.  
Mon cousin ne prit pas la bouteille que je lui tendais. A la place il m'adressa un sourire triste.  
-Tu ne pourras pas me protéger indéfiniment contre tout, Penny. Je ne te laisserai pas faire.  
-Harry, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ne fais pas l'idiot !  
-C'est mon combat, et tu le sais, dit-il en montrant sa cicatrice.  
-Ca n'a pas à l'être. Laisse-moi le mener à ta place. Prends cette bouteille.  
Mais mon cousin s'éloignait de moi. Il reculait vers la porte du fond.  
-Impossible. J'en mourrais s'il t'arrivait quelque chose.  
Il avait prononcé ces mots d'une voix étrangement grave. Avait-il pu muer sans que je m'en rende compte ? C'est alors que je réalisai qu'une de ses mains tenait la minuscule bouteille. Il en but d'un trait le contenu, se retourna et disparut dans les flammes noires. Les sanglots se bousculèrent dans ma gorge, et je versai ma première larme.

Je me ressaisis vite, cependant. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de m'écrouler, la vie de Harry en dépendait. Je bus une longue gorgée au goulot de la bouteille que je tenais. On aurait dit de la glace. Je fis volte-face et marchai droit vers les flammes violettes. J'eus alors l'impression d'avoir plongé dans un bain glacé. Les flammes me léchèrent le corps, mais je ne sentis aucune chaleur. Puis je me retrouvai de l'autre côté.  
-Ron !  
Je me précipitai sur lui et le serrai dans mes bras.  
-Comment te sens-tu ?  
-Ca va, Hermione m'a ranimé. Où est Harry ?  
-Vite, il faut courir à la volière pour envoyer un mot à Dumbledore, je dis en guise de réponse.  
On se précipita. On n'eut aucun mal à revenir sur nos pas. Et c'est dans le couloir du deuxième étage qu'on le rencontra :  
-Dumbledore ! je m'écriai, stupéfaite. Vous...vous êtes revenu ? Vous êtes au courant ?  
-Harry est allé le retrouver ? nous lança-t-il. Il n'écouta même pas la réponse, ouvrit à la volée la porte derrière laquelle se trouvait Touffu et s'y engouffra.  
-Ben ça alors ! s'exclama Ron, les yeux écarquillés.  
-Plus besoin d'aller à la volière, dit Hermione qui elle non plus n'en revenait pas. Il faut juste attendre. Dumbledore sait ce qu'il fait, Penny.  
Elle posa sa main sur mon épaule. Je respirais avec difficulté.

Quelques heures plus tard

Je regardais Harry dormir. Il était couché dans un lit avec des draps de lin blanc. On se trouvait à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Je relevais la tête de temps en temps afin de croiser le regard rassurant d'Albus Dumbledore.  
-Vous êtes sûr qu'il va s'en sortir ?  
-Absolument certain, me répondit Dumbledore pour la cinquième fois, en souriant.  
-Ce n'est pas passé loin, je chuchotai avant de me murer de nouveau dans le silence.  
-Que va devenir la Pierre philosophale ? demandai-je à Dumbledore au bout d'un long moment.  
-Elle a été détruite. Au bout du compte, elle n'avait rien de si extraordinaire. Elle donnait autant d'argent et permettait de vivre aussi longtemps qu'on le souhaitait. La belle affaire ! dit-il en haussant les épaules. Désormais, nous sommes sûrs que plus personne n'essaiera de la voler.  
-C'est une chance que vous soyez arrivé juste à temps pour empêcher Quirrell de la prendre. Et pour l'empêcher de tuer Harry.  
J'avais prononcé ces derniers mots en frémissant.  
Heureusement, Quirrell était mort. Je n'allais pas beaucoup le regretter. Ce n'était pas un mauvais professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, son seul petit défaut c'est qu'il avait la tête de Lord Voldemort collée à l'arrière de la sienne, à la place de son crâne. Un turban peut cacher beaucoup de choses. Une tête à deux visages, que mon cousin avait dû affronter tout seul.  
-Quirrell est mort, mais Voldemort s'est enfui, je dis avec amertume. Il est toujours là, quelque part, sans doute à la recherche d'un autre corps à partager.  
-En effet, soupira Dumbledore. Comme il n'est pas vraiment vivant, on ne peut pas le tuer. Il a laissé mourir Quirrell, il montre aussi peu de pitié pour ses partisans que pour ses ennemis. Ton cousin a réussi, tout de même, à retarder son retour au pouvoir.  
De nouveau mon regard se posa sur Harry.  
Il commençait à se réveiller.

Quelques jours plus tard

Le Poudlard Express nous ramenait chez nous. Enfin, pas vraiment, comme me l'avait fait très justement remarquer Harry. Chez nous, c'était à Poudlard. Mais avant d'y retourner, il allait falloir passer les vacances d'été chez mon oncle et ma tante. Nous avions décidé de ne pas leur dire que l'usage de la magie était interdit à la maison, histoire de garder du piment dans nos vies.


	9. L'avertissement

Deux mois plus tard

Dans la salle commune de Serpentard, cette idiote de Pansy Parkinson me hurlait au visage :  
-Tu es complètement folle ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toutes ces limaces ?  
-Elles disparaîtront d'elles-mêmes quand le sortilège ne fera plus effet ! je répondis sur le même ton. Il n'avait qu'à pas me chercher !  
Drago Malefoy était à quatre pattes et vomissait de grosses limaces. Certains élèves de Serpentard pouffaient de rire, d'autres essayaient de l'aider tout en lui expliquant qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour lui.  
-Ca va aller, Drago, il faut juste attendre que ça passe, pleurnichait Pansy Parkinson.  
En vérité, personne n'osait s'approcher de lui. Ni de moi, tout le monde savait que j'avais plus d'un tour dans mon sac en matière de sortilèges. Et que dans l'état de nerfs où j'étais, je n'hésiterais pas à m'en servir.  
C'était la rentrée. On venait d'assister à la cérémonie de la répartition, durant laquelle les élèves de première année avaient été répartis dans les différentes maisons. Je n'en avais pas écouté le moindre mot. Et pour cause...Harry et Ron avaient disparu. Introuvables depuis le matin, ils n'avaient pas pris le train avec nous. La journée avait pourtant bien commencé. Mon cousin et moi avions passé le dernier mois de vacances chez Ron. Ca avait été le moment le plus heureux de notre vie. Ce matin-là, nous étions arrivés à la gare de King's Cross à onze heures moins le quart, nous n'étions pas en avance. Il n'y avait pas une minute à perdre. J'avais traversé rapidement la barrière qui se dressait entre les voies 9 et 10. Une fois arrivée sur la voie 9 3/4, j'avais remercié et embrassé les parents de Ron et j'étais rentrée dans le train avec sa petite soeur, Ginny, qui allait à Poudlard pour la première fois cette année. Nous avions retrouvé Hermione mais avions cherché Harry et Ron dans tous les wagons sans succès. Le soir, lors du banquet, ils n'étaient pas non plus à la table des Gryffondor. La cérémonie de la répartition venait à peine de commencer, quand un grand bruit en provenance du parc du château avait fait sursauter tout le monde.

Le professeur Rogue était sorti. Il était revenu vingt minutes plus tard, avait traversé la Grande Salle, s'était penché au-dessus de la table des professeurs pour dire quelque chose au directeur et au professeur McGonagall, qui s'étaient levés à leur tour et avaient suivi Rogue hors de la Grande Salle.  
Une fois le banquet terminé, on avait rejoint nos salles communes. Je m'étais assise dans mon coin, profondément inquiète, je n'étais pas d'humeur à parler à qui que ce soit. Et c'est à ce moment précis que Malefoy m'avait apostrophée devant tous les élèves de Serpentard :  
-Alors, tu te caches ? Tu as entendu les choses ridicules qu'on dit au sujet de ton cousin, c'est ça ? Il va être renvoyé pour avoir eu un accident avec une voiture volante ? Moi je ne pense pas que ce soit une rumeur. Je les crois tout à fait capables, le célèbre Harry Potter et son fidèle toutou Weasley, d'avoir estimé que le train n'était pas assez bien pour eux et d'avoir préféré une arrivée qui fasse du bruit. Malheureusement pour eux, ils vont juste avoir la plus grosse honte de toute leur existence. S'écraser en voiture volante contre le saule cogneur, on en parlera longtemps à Poudlard !  
-Malheureusement pour toi, il y a des moments où il vaut mieux savoir se taire, j'avais répondu très calmement avant d'agiter ma baguette tout en prononçant une petite formule.  
Et voilà comment Drago Malefoy s'était mis à cracher des limaces.  
Je pensais qu'il avait raison sur un point : il ne s'agissait pas d'une rumeur. Ron et ses frères étaient venus nous chercher, Harry et moi, chez les Dursley en voiture volante, au milieu des vacances. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment autorisés à s'en servir, la voiture appartenait au père de Ron. Ce dernier adorait les objets fabriqués par les Moldus. Le problème c'était qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de les démonter, puis de les remonter après les avoir ensorcelés, ce qui n'était pas vraiment autorisé non plus.  
En revanche je savais que si Ron et mon cousin étaient venus à Poudlard par ce moyen, ce n'était pas par choix mais par obligation : ils n'avaient pas pu prendre le train. Restait à savoir pourquoi.

Je décidai d'aller dans mon dortoir. Je n'avais aucune affinité avec les élèves de ma propre maison et je n'avais pas envie de faire connaissance avec les nouveaux. La seule compagnie que je souhaitais désormais était celle de mon lit. L'ennui, c'est que sur mon lit, il y avait déjà quelqu'un.  
Je voulus pousser un cri, mais aucun son ne sortit de ma gorge. La petite créature assise sur mon lit avait de grandes oreilles semblables à celles d'une chauve-souris, et des yeux verts globuleux de la taille d'une balle de tennis. Elle était vêtue d'une espèce de taie d'oreiller dans laquelle on avait découpé des trous pour laisser passer les bras et les jambes. Quand elle me vit, elle se laissa glisser du lit et s'inclina si bas que le bout de son nez toucha le sol.  
-Bonsoir, Mrs. Pardon de vous importuner à cette heure tardive. Je suis Dobby, Mrs. Je suis un elfe.  
-Ah, vraiment ? dis-je, éberluée. Et que faisiez-vous sur mon lit, si ce n'est pas indiscret ?  
-Dobby vous attendait, Mrs. Dobby voulait vous parler. Dobby DEVAIT parler à la cousine de Harry Potter.  
Je vis alors l'elfe éclater en sanglots. Ne sachant comment le réconforter, je le fis asseoir sur mon lit. Il resta là quelques instants à hoqueter puis, sans prévenir, il se leva d'un bond et se cogna frénétiquement la tête contre le mur en criant :  
-Méchant Dobby ! Méchant Dobby !  
-Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Mais arrêtez, enfin ! m'écriai-je horrifiée.  
Mais l'elfe ne s'arrêta pas là. Il saisit ma lampe de chevet et l'abattit sur sa propre tête. Il s'effondra sous le choc et presque instantanément se releva. Je remarquai alors ses longs doigts entourés de bandages. Ne sachant que faire, je m'assis sur mon lit et pris l'elfe sur mes genoux.

-Calmez-vous, Dobby.  
-Vous êtes tellement généreuse, Mrs. Ce n'est pas étonnant, puisque vous êtes la cousine de Harry Potter. Mais Dobby devait se punir, car c'est à cause de Dobby que Harry Potter a eu des ennuis. C'est à cause de lui qu'il a raté le train. C'est Dobby qui a bloqué la barrière à la gare de King's Cross, pour empêcher Harry Potter de rejoindre la voie 9 3/4.  
-C'était toi ! dis-je lentement. C'est à cause de toi que Ron et mon cousin vont être renvoyés.  
-Oh non Mrs ! Dobby s'est caché dans le bureau du professeur Rogue et a écouté toute la conversation. Malheureusement, ils n'ont pas été renvoyés.  
-MALHEUREUSEMENT ?  
Je bouillonnais de rage et l'elfe jugea préférable de descendre de mes genoux.  
-Ah, si seulement la cousine de Harry Potter savait ! gémit Dobby en versant de nouveau de grosses larmes. Si elle savait ce qu'il représente pour les elfes de maison, les esclaves, le rebut du monde de la magie ! Dobby se souvient de comment c'était lorsque Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom était au sommet de sa puissance ! Nous, les elfes de maison, étions traités comme de la vermine. Pour beaucoup d'entre nous, quand Harry Potter a triomphé et que le pouvoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres a été brisé, ce fut une aube nouvelle, Harry Potter brillait comme une flamme d'espérance. Et Dobby a entendu dire qu'Harry Potter avait A NOUVEAU réussi à échapper au Seigneur des Ténèbres il y a quelques mois...Harry Potter a déjà bravé tant de dangers. C'est pour cette raison que Dobby a cherché à le protéger en bloquant la barrière. Mais Harry Potter est têtu, jamais Dobby n'aurait imaginé qu'il puisse arriver à l'école par d'autres moyens ! Maintenant Dobby sait que Harry Potter ne l'écoutera pas, car Harry Potter n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Seule sa cousine peut réussir à le convaincre !  
-Le convaincre de QUOI, Dobby ?  
-HARRY POTTER ET SA COUSINE NE DOIVENT PAS RESTER A POUDLARD.

Il y eut un long silence.  
-Tu plaisantes ? dis-je. Il est hors de question de retourner chez mon oncle et ma tante. On est resté un mois chez eux cet été et j'ai cru que j'allais étrangler tout le monde. Ce sont les pires moldus que l'on puisse imaginer, tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais retourner vivre là-bas ? Quant à Harry, ce n'est même pas la peine d'y songer, il ne quitterait Poudlard pour rien au monde.  
-Il le faut, Mrs, se mit à couiner l'elfe. Il le faut absolument. Harry Potter et sa cousine doivent aller là où ils seront en sécurité. S'ils restent ici, ils courront un danger mortel.  
-Pourquoi donc ? je m'étonnai.  
-Il existe un complot, murmura Dobby, les yeux exorbités. Un complot qui provoquera des événements terrifiants à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard cette année. Il y a des mois maintenant que Dobby est au courant.  
J'explosai :  
-Au courant de quoi? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire? Quels sont ces événements si terrifiants? Qui est à l'origine de ce complot? Quelle famille de sorciers sers-tu, Dobby ?  
Un drôle de bruit s'échappa de la gorge de l'elfe qui recommença à se cogner violemment la tête contre le mur.  
-D'accord, D'ACCORD ! je m'exclamai en saisissant Dobby par le bras pour l'éloigner du mur. Tu ne peux rien dire, soit. J'en parlerai avec Harry mais je ne te promets rien.

-Merci Mrs. Merci infiniment.  
L'elfe se moucha dans un coin de la taie d'oreiller crasseuse qui lui tenait lieu de vêtement.  
-Pourquoi t'habilles-tu avec cette chose, Dobby ? je demandai, intriguée.  
-C'est un signe distinctif des elfes de maison, Mrs. Ils sont tenus en esclavage et doivent servir à tout jamais la même maison et la même famille. Oh bien sûr, Dobby va pouvoir changer de vêtement, maintenant.  
-Vraiment ? Ta famille t'a libéré ?  
-Oh non, Mrs. Elle n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille. Dobby aurait dû la servir jusqu'à sa mort. Mais Dobby a désobéi. Dobby est venu à Poudlard il y a quelques jours pour prévenir Albus Dumbledore, pour le supplier.  
-Le supplier de quoi ?  
-Le supplier de ne pas réouvrir l'école.  
J'en avais le souffle coupé. L'elfe reprit :  
-Albus Dumbledore est le plus grand directeur que Poudlard ait jamais eu. Dobby le sait, Mrs. Dobby a entendu dire que les pouvoirs de Dumbledore rivalisent avec ceux du Seigneur des Ténèbres au plus fort de sa puissance. Pourtant Mrs...il y a des pouvoirs que Dumbledore ne...Alors Dobby a voulu le prévenir.  
-Si tu lui as dit aussi peu de choses qu'à moi, ça n'a pas dû être facile de le convaincre.  
-En effet Mrs...Dobby a échoué. Le directeur voulait absolument connaître le nom de la famille de sorciers que servait Dobby. Mais Dobby n'a rien dit. Alors Dumbledore s'est méfié. Il avait peur que Dobby ait justement été envoyé ici par un maître mal intentionné. Et il a dit qu'il réouvrirait l'école.  
-On ne peut que le comprendre.  
-Dobby le sait bien, Mrs, d'autant plus que Dobby ne pouvait rien lui dire non plus sur le complot en question. Alors le directeur a dit : "Ecoute-moi bien Dobby, je comprends que tu refuses de trahir ta famille et je ne t'obligerai pas à m'en dire davantage. En revanche, je te défends de retourner là-bas. Si tu veux absolument travailler, tu travailleras ici, dans les cuisines de Poudlard avec les autres elfes. Je suis certain que tu t'y plairas. Et tu seras bien traité et respecté, ça te changera." Un grand homme, Dumbledore. En effet, Dobby se plaît beaucoup ici. Mais Dobby culpabilise encore beaucoup par rapport à son ancien maître.  
On entendit des bruits de pas, les filles de mon dortoir arrivaient.  
-Bonne nuit Mrs. N'oubliez pas de parler à Harry Potter.  
Dobby claqua des doigts et disparut alors avec un bruit sec, comme le claquement d'un fouet.


	10. L'héritier de Serpentard

Le lendemain, j'eus l'occasion de parler à mon cousin après le déjeuner. Nous étions dans le parc du château. Très vite, le ton monta entre nous, si bien qu'Hermione se plongea dans un de ses livres et que Ron décida d'aller parler Quidditch avec d'autres garçons de Gryffondor.  
-Je n'en reviens pas, me disait Harry. Je n'en reviens pas que tu puisses envisager ça, même l'espace d'une seconde.  
-Ecoute Harry, tu commences à m'agacer. J'ai juste dit que l'avertissement de Dobby n'était pas à prendre à la légère et qu'il fallait prendre le temps de réfléchir.  
-C'est tout réfléchi, s'emporta mon cousin. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Tu as envie de retourner vivre chez les Dursley ?  
-Bien sûr que non, je m'indignai. J'ai bien dit à Dobby qu'il n'en était pas question. Et je n'ai jamais envisagé de quitter Poudlard, je te signale.  
-Enfin, tu m'as quand même dit : "Dommage que nous n'ayons nulle part où aller, ça nous oblige à rester à Poudlard pour le moment".  
-Bon, peut-être. Mais tu n'as pas vu Dobby hier soir avec ses yeux exorbités, tu ne l'as pas entendu te supplier de quitter l'école. Ca valait le détour, crois-moi.  
-Ce que je crois, c'est que contrairement à moi, ça ne t'arracherait pas le coeur de quitter Poudlard.  
J'ouvris des yeux ronds :  
-Et alors, où est le problème ? J'ai le droit de ne pas ressentir ce que tu ressens, d'être moins attachée que toi à Poudlard.  
-Et je crois que tu n'aimes pas tellement ça, être une sorcière.  
Je restai un moment silencieuse.  
-Tu dis n'importe quoi.  
Etre une sorcière ne me déplaisait pas. Ce qui me déplaisait, c'était l'air inquiet que Dumbledore avait toujours en me regardant, quand il me croisait dans les couloirs. Ce qui me déplaisait, c'était de savoir depuis l'an dernier que j'avais "un immense pouvoir" contenu dans mes mains, qui n'attendait que "le moment propice pour s'exprimer" selon les dires du Choixpeau Magique. Ce qui me déplaisait, c'était de savoir que c'était précisément ce pouvoir qui inquiétait le plus grand sorcier du monde.

Mais je n'eus pas le temps de ruminer davantage : mon emploi du temps était bien chargé et je ne fus pas fâchée de voir le week-end arriver. Le samedi matin, je retrouvai Harry, Ron et Hermione chez Hagrid. Tout le monde fulminait contre Malefoy qui avait traité Hermione de Sang-de-Bourbe.  
-Je ne sais toujours pas ce que ça signifie, dis-je, interloquée.  
-C'est la chose la plus insultante qu'on puisse imaginer, répondit Ron qui ne décolérait pas. Sang-de-Bourbe, c'est une injure odieuse pour quelqu'un qui est né dans une famille de Moldus. Certains sorciers, la famille Malefoy par exemple, sont persuadés qu'ils valent mieux que d'autres parce qu'ils ont ce qu'on appelle un sang pur. Traiter quelqu'un de Sang-de-Bourbe, ça revient à lui dire que son sang est sale.

J'étais offusquée.  
-Je vais encore lui faire cracher des limaces, dis-je, les poings serrés.  
-Ca ne règlerait pas le problème, intervint Hagrid. Et ça t'amènerait plus d'ennuis qu'autre chose. Lucius Malefoy se précipiterait ici.  
-Oh, celui-là, si jamais je le recroise !  
Lucius Malefoy était le père de Drago. Je l'avais vu quelques semaines auparavant dans la librairie Fleury et Bott qui se trouvait sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il avait le même visage pointu au teint pâle, les mêmes yeux gris et froids que son fils. Lorsque nous les avions croisés, ils arboraient tous les deux le même sourire méprisant.  
-Ah Mr Potter, avait lancé Lucius Malefoy à mon cousin. On se rencontre enfin. Votre cicatrice est légendaire. Tout comme le sorcier qui vous l'a infligée.  
-Voldemort a tué mes parents, avait répondu Harry du tac au tac. Il n'était rien d'autre qu'un meurtrier.  
-Vous devez être très courageux pour oser prononcer son nom, avait dit Malefoy, le regard noir. Ou très imprudent.  
-Il vient de vous dire que Voldemort a tué ses parents, je m'étais exclamé. Il a tué les miens aussi. Il nous dégoûte bien plus qu'il ne nous fait peur.  
Lucius Malefoy avait alors fixé sur moi un regard glacial. Je n'avais pas cillé une seule seconde.  
-Oui...avait-il repris avec une horrible voix doucereuse. Vos parents à vous, je les ai bien connus...  
Avant de partir, il m'avait adressé un sourire qui m'avait fait froid dans le dos.

Quelques semaines plus tard, un souci de taille chassa complètement Lucius et Drago Malefoy de mon esprit. Un club de duel avait été ouvert à Poudlard et Justin Finch-Fletchley, un élève de Poufsouffle, s'était trouvé face à un serpent. Mon cousin avait voulu l'aider et s'était mis à parler au serpent. Ca n'aurait pas posé de problème si Harry avait parlé normalement. Mais au lieu de ça, il avait émis tout un tas de sifflements bizarres et toute l'école appelait désormais mon cousin "le Fourchelang", c'est-à-dire "celui qui parle le langage des serpents". Quant à Justin Finch-Fletchley, il n'adressait plus du tout la parole à Harry, persuadé que ce dernier avait voulu pousser le serpent à l'attaquer. Les choses auraient néanmoins pu en rester là si mon cousin n'avait pas le don de toujours se trouver au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

Un soir, après le repas, on entendit au premier étage les hurlements du concierge, Argus Rusard. On s'y précipita tous, profs comme élèves. On vit alors que Rusard était en train de s'en prendre violemment à Harry.  
-Je vais vous tuer ! C'est vous qui avez tué ma chatte !  
-Argus ! Que se passe-t-il ? l'interrompit Dumbledore.  
Je poussai un cri. Miss Teigne, la chatte du concierge, était pendue par la queue à une torchère. Elle était raide comme une planche, les yeux grands ouverts. En face de nous, sur le mur, une inscription scintillait :  
"LA CHAMBRE DES SECRETS A ETE OUVERTE DE NOUVEAU. ENNEMIS DE L'HERITIER, PRENEZ GARDE."  
Dumbledore ordonna à tous les élèves de regagner leur dortoir, à l'exception de Ron, Hermione et moi, qui fûmes autorisés à rester avec Harry.  
-Elle n'est pas morte, Argus, dit Dumbledore d'une voix douce. Elle a été pétrifiée. Mais de quelle manière, voilà ce que j'ignore.  
-C'est à LUI qu'il faut le demander ! hurla Rusard en se tournant vers Harry.  
-Aucun élève de deuxième année n'aurait réussi à faire ça. Pour y arriver, il faut être un expert en magie noire. Nous parviendrons à guérir Miss Teigne, Argus, assura Dumbledore. Dès que nos plants de mandragore auront atteint leur maturité, je m'en servirai pour fabriquer une potion qui ramènera Miss Teigne à la vie.

-Vous pouvez partir, jeunes gens, nous dit Dumbledore.  
On sortit aussi vite qu'on le put. Lorsqu'on eut atteint l'étage supérieur, on pénétra dans une classe vide et on referma la porte derrière nous.  
-Je suis donc le seul à avoir entendu une voix ? demanda Harry.  
-Une voix ? Quelle voix ? De quoi parles-tu ?  
-Une voix glacée qui disait : "Tuer...il est temps de tuer..."  
-Non, on n'a rien entendu, dit Ron qui le regardait avec stupéfaction. On était au festin, il faut dire.  
-Je venais de finir ma retenue et j'allais vous rejoindre quand je l'ai entendue. Elle s'élevait, semblait monter à l'étage, je l'ai suivie. Vous croyez que j'aurais dû leur en parler ?  
-Non, répondit Ron sans la moindre hésitation. C'est un peu bizarre cette histoire.  
Pendant plusieurs jours, on ne parla plus de ce qui était arrivé à la chatte de Rusard. Mais le mercredi suivant, Hermione n'y tint plus. Elle interrompit le professeur McGonagall en plein cours pour lui demander ce qu'elle savait à propos de la chambre des secrets.  
Le professeur McGonagall ne se fâcha pas, elle paraissait complètement désarçonnée.  
-Eh bien, soit...répondit-elle. Comme vous le savez tous, Poudlard a été fondée il y a plus de mille ans par les quatre plus grands mages et sorcières de l'époque. Les quatre maisons de l'école portent leurs noms : Godric Gryffondor, Helga Poufsouffle, Rowena Serdaigle et Salazar Serpentard. Mais un jour, un conflit éclata entre Serpentard et les autres. Salazar Serpentard ne voulait pas prendre d'élèves nés de parents moldus. Il finit par quitter l'école. Mais d'après la légende, il aurait aménagé une salle cachée dans le château. Il aurait ensuite scellé l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets de telle sorte que personne ne puisse l'ouvrir jusqu'à ce que son authentique héritier arrive à l'école. Seul son héritier aurait le pouvoir d'ouvrir la Chambre et de lâcher le monstre horrible qu'elle contient pour chasser de l'école ceux qui ne seraient pas dignes d'étudier la magie.

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire, je dis à Harry, Ron et Hermione alors qu'on descendait dîner, j'ignorais que c'était ce Salazar Serpentard qui avait inventé ces histoires de sang pur. Je paierais cher pour être une Gryffondor comme vous, vous n'avez pas à avoir honte de votre propre maison.  
-Ne te plains pas, répondit mon cousin, tu as vu comme tout le monde me regarde ? Ils pensent tous que c'est moi, l'héritier de Serpentard.  
-Les gens croient n'importe quoi, dit Ron d'un air dégoûté. Pourtant, ce n'est pas toi qui affirmes haut et fort que les enfants de Moldus sont des moins que rien.  
-Je vois où tu veux en venir, dit Hermione d'un ton sceptique. Mais Malefoy, héritier de Serpentard ?  
-Regarde sa famille, s'exclama Harry. Son père est assez malfaisant pour être le descendant de Salazar Serpentard.  
-C'est certain, je dis sombrement. Drago Malefoy est un fils de Mangemorts, ne l'oublions pas.

Le monstre de Serpentard ne s'arrêta pas là. Un matin, Harry entendit de nouveau la voix monter dans les étages.  
-Il va y avoir un meurtre! , s'écria-t-il soudain.  
Je le suivis tandis qu'il montait les marches quatre à quatre. Il parcourut précipitamment tout un étage et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'on eut tourné l'angle d'un dernier couloir désert.  
Ce que je vis alors me retourna l'estomac. Justin Finch-Fletchley était étendu sur le sol, le corps raide et froid, le visage figé dans une expression de stupeur, les yeux fixés au plafond. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Il y avait aussi Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête, le fantôme de la maison Gryffondor, qui avait perdu sa couleur gris perle et sa transparence. Sa tête était à moitié décollée et son visage avait la même expression de stupeur que celui de Justin. Ils étaient tous les deux pétrifiés.  
Malheureusement à ce moment-là, une porte s'ouvrit juste à côté de nous et un élève de Poufsouffle du nom de Ernie Macmillan apparut, suivi par une flopée d'autres élèves.  
-Pris sur le fait ! s'exclama Ernie, le visage livide en montrant du doigt mon cousin d'un geste théâtral.


	11. La révélation de trop

Pour beaucoup d'élèves de Poudlard, ça ne faisait plus l'ombre d'un doute que Harry était le descendant de Salazar Serpentard. J'avais même surpris à la bibliothèque une conversation entre des élèves de Poufsouffle. J'avais reconnu entre autres la voix de Ernie Macmillan.  
-J'aurais dû conseiller à Justin de se cacher dans le dortoir, se lamentait-il. Il avait raconté à Potter qu'il était né dans une famille de Moldus. On avait bien vu par la suite ce qui s'était passé pendant le club de duel. C'était évident que Potter l'avait choisi comme prochaine victime. Et ça ne m'étonnerait pas que sa cousine soit sa complice. A moins que ce soit elle l'héritière de Serpentard et Potter le complice. Après tout elle est à Serpentard, non ? Et quand on sait ce que l'on sait...  
-J'ai entendu dire qu'ils détestent les Moldus chez qui ils vivent, s'exclama soudain une fille. Ca me revient maintenant !  
C'en était trop pour moi, je tournai les talons et sortis immédiatement de la bibliothèque. Là je trouvai Hermione.  
-J'allais justement à la bibliothèque, me dit-elle, tu viens avec moi ?  
-Hors de question que j'y retourne, je répondis d'un ton catégorique.  
Et je lui racontai la conversation que je venais de surprendre.  
-Qu'on s'en prenne à moi, passe encore. Mais qu'on s'en prenne à Harry, je ne le supporte pas. On n'en serait pas là s'il n'entendait pas systématiquement cette voix avant les attaques. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit le seul à l'entendre ? Ce n'est déjà pas simple pour lui d'être un Fourchelang, quand on sait que Salazar Serpentard en était un lui-même. Alors si en plus...  
Je fus interrompue par un sursaut d'Hermione. Elle se frappa le front avec la paume de sa main et, sourde à mes protestations, m'entraîna à l'intérieur de la bibliothèque.

Assise à une table, je regardais Hermione s'agiter dans tous les sens. Elle prenait tout un tas de livres dans les rayons, les posait sur la table, les feuilletait à peine, allait en chercher d'autres. Elle semblait en proie à une vive excitation et faisait pas mal de bruit. Je m'attirais sans cesse des regards réprobateurs de Madame Pince, comme si j'y étais pour quelque chose.  
Et c'est dans un très vieux livre qu'Hermione trouva enfin son bonheur.  
-Mon dieu c'est pas possible, c'est forcément ça. Tout y est.  
Elle referma le livre dans un bruit sec. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.  
-J'ai trouvé, Penny ! Je sais quel est le monstre qui habite la Chambre des Secrets.  
Stupéfaite, je ne dis rien.  
-C'est un Basilic, reprit Hermione, connu également sous le nom de Roi des Serpents. Il peut atteindre une taille gigantesque et vivre plusieurs centaines d'années. Il possède des yeux meurtriers : il tue ses victimes d'un simple regard.  
Toujours en proie à une vive émotion, elle me prit la main :  
-Tu comprends pourquoi Harry est le seul à entendre la voix ? Elle s'exprime en Fourchelang.  
-Tu es brillante Hermione...la plus brillante des sorcières. Mais comment un serpent géant pourrait se déplacer incognito dans une école ?  
-Je ne vois qu'une solution : la plomberie, les tuyaux. Mais il y a une chose que je n'arrive pas à comprendre : si le Basilic tue d'un simple regard, pourquoi personne n'est mort ? Les victimes ont toutes été pétrifiées.  
-Aucune d'entre elles n'a regardé le serpent droit dans les yeux. A part le fantôme, mais c'est un fantôme...Justin a dû voir le Basilic à-travers lui. Et le soir où Miss Teigne a été attaquée, il y avait une inondation qui venait des toilettes des filles, tu te souviens ? La chatte n'a dû voir dans l'eau que le reflet de la créature...  
-Il vaudrait mieux que j'essaie de me procurer un petit miroir, chuchota Hermione. Après tout mes parents sont des Moldus et à choisir, je préfère être pétrifiée...

Harry, Ron et moi, on ne quitta pas Hermione d'une semelle les jours qui suivirent, ce qui finit par l'exaspérer. Le Basilic trouva néanmoins le moyen de s'en prendre à elle, alors qu'elle était allée demander un miroir à une fille de Serdaigle qui en avait deux. Par chance, elle croisa le regard du serpent à-travers le miroir, alors qu'elle s'en servait à un angle de mur pour vérifier que la voie était libre.  
Hermione était étendue sur un lit de l'infirmerie, totalement immobile, ses yeux vitreux grands ouverts. Albus Dumbledore et le professeur McGonagall étaient présents. Celle-ci nous montra, à Harry, Ron et moi, le petit miroir circulaire :  
-Ce miroir était par terre, à côté d'elle. J'imagine que vous n'avez pas d'explication ?  
-Elle s'en est servie pour ne pas rencontrer directement les yeux du Basilic, répondit Dumbledore d'une voix douce, et elle a eu bien raison.  
On le regarda tous avec des yeux ronds. A l'évidence, nous n'étions pas les seuls à avoir étudié la question. Le professeur McGonagall, quant à elle, paraissait complètement abasourdie.  
-Co...Comment, Albus ? bégaya-t-elle. Le serpent géant ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?  
-Cela signifie, répondit Dumbledore, que la Chambre des Secrets a bel et bien été ouverte une deuxième fois.  
McGonagall plaqua une main contre sa bouche.  
-Mais Albus...qui...  
-La question n'est pas de savoir qui, répliqua Dumbledore, les yeux fixés sur Hermione, mais de savoir comment...  
Et d'après ce que je pouvais voir du visage des autres, ils ne comprenaient pas mieux que moi ce que Dumbledore voulait dire.

Quand les professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagall furent partis, on resta encore longtemps autour du lit d'Hermione. Bien sûr, cela ne servait pas à grand-chose, de toute évidence Hermione n'était pas en état de s'apercevoir qu'elle avait de la visite. Mais nous ne parvenions pas à la quitter des yeux.  
-C'est Malefoy, lâcha Ron au bout d'un moment.  
-C'est probable, oui, dit Harry, le regard sombre.  
-Tout devient clair, maintenant, reprit Ron. Lucius Malefoy a dû ouvrir la Chambre quand il était à l'école et il aura dit à ce cher Drago comment faire.  
-Plus vite on obtiendra une confession de Malefoy, mieux ça vaudra, déclara mon cousin.  
-Je m'en charge, dis-je d'un ton solennel. Par contre Harry, je vais avoir besoin de la cape d'invisibilité de mon oncle.

Dans la deuxième semaine de décembre, le professeur McGonagall passa dans les classes pour prendre les noms des élèves qui resteraient à l'école pendant les vacances de Noël. On s'inscrivit tous les trois. J'avais entendu dire que Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle resteraient aussi. Mais c'était mieux ainsi : je comptais bien profiter de l'absence des autres élèves de Serpentard pour les espionner. Un soir dans la salle commune, assise derrière le fauteuil de Crabbe et recouverte de la cape d'invisibilité, je ne perdis pas une miette de la conversation de ces trois imbéciles.

-La Sang-de-Bourbe fait moins la maligne maintenant ! ricana Malefoy en s'asseyant. Potter doit être dans tous ses états, il traîne tout le temps avec elle. Quand on pense qu'il y a des gens qui considèrent Potter comme l'héritier de Serpentard !  
Je retins mon souffle. A tout moment Drago Malefoy pouvait avouer que c'était lui.  
-Si seulement je savais qui c'est ! s'exclama alors Malefoy avec mauvaise humeur. Je pourrais l'aider. Et mon père ne veut RIEN me dire sur ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que la Chambre des Secrets a été ouverte, alors qu'il connaît toute l'histoire. En tout cas, ce qui est sûr, c'est que la dernière fois un Sang-de Bourbe est mort. Dommage que ça n'ait pas été le cas cette fois-ci.

Il fallait absolument que je me lève et que je regagne ma chambre, je sentais que je ne pourrais pas me contenir. Un mot de plus et j'allais sortir du néant et gifler Malefoy. De plus je savais vraiment tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir.  
-Au fait, où est Wyatt ? lança Crabbe d'un coup, me forçant à me rasseoir. Déjà montée se coucher ?  
-C'est vrai qu'on l'a pas vue passer ce soir, répondit Goyle.  
-Quelle importance ? dit Malefoy en haussant les épaules. L'amie de Weasley et de la Sang-de-Bourbe...Elle vaut pas mieux que son cousin. Si ça se trouve, elle est à l'infirmerie en train de parler au corps pétrifié de Granger.  
-Ses parents n'auraient pas approuvé ce genre d'attitude, ricana Goyle.  
-Peut-être que si, en fin de compte, dit Malefoy d'un ton dédaigneux. Mon père m'a parlé d'eux, c'était des traîtres.  
-Le mien aussi m'en a parlé, reprit Goyle. Rose et Matthew Wyatt étaient des bons-à-rien qui ont trahi le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais tout de même, avant de le trahir, ils l'ont servi .


	12. Le phénix

Le Basilic n'aurait pas pu me pétrifier davantage. Quand Malefoy et ses acolytes montèrent se coucher, je n'avais toujours pas bougé. Bien qu'il n'y ait plus personne dans la salle commune, la cape d'invisibilité me recouvrait toujours. Si je ne l'enlevais pas, peut-être finirait-elle par m'engloutir totalement ? C'était mon voeu le plus cher : disparaître et ne plus ressentir cette souffrance atroce, ce dégoût profond de moi-même. J'étais la fille de deux Mangemorts, avais-je seulement le droit à l'existence ? Ces deux êtres que j'avais idéalisés...on idéalise toujours les morts...avaient en réalité servi dans les rangs du plus grand assassin que le monde ait jamais connu. Ils avaient eux-mêmes pris des vies, déchiré des familles, répandu la terreur et la destruction, semé la haine et le chaos. Etait-ce sur ce chaos que je devais bâtir mon existence, quand toutes les fondations venaient de s'écrouler ?

Même Harry ne put rien faire pour moi les jours qui suivirent. J'étais inconsolable. J'allais même jusqu'à envier mon cousin.  
-Comment deux soeurs ont-elles pu prendre des chemins si différents ? J'ai toujours entendu dire que ta mère était l'incarnation de la bonté.  
Harry était le fils de Lily, la plus jeune des trois soeurs. Ma mère était Rose, la soeur aînée. La tante Pétunia était la soeur du milieu, l'unique Moldue. A ce moment précis, j'enviais même Dudley, mon autre cousin.  
-La tante Pétunia a beau être ce qu'elle est, elle ne m'apparaît pas comme une folle dangereuse.  
Même les cours ne m'intéressaient plus. La vie avait perdu toute forme d'intérêt, plus rien n'avait de sens.  
-Pourquoi personne ne nous a jamais rien dit, à propos de mes parents ? je demandai à Harry. Parce qu'à choisir, j'aurais préféré l'apprendre d'une autre bouche que celle de Malefoy. La plupart des élèves viennent de familles de sorciers, ils devaient bien être au courant.  
-Ils oublient souvent que nous avons grandi chez des Moldus, répondit Harry, consterné, et que les Moldus en question ne nous ont jamais rien dit au sujet de nos parents.  
-Il y en a tout de même un qui le sait très bien, je m'écriai soudain, furieuse. D'ailleurs, où est Ron ?

Ron était chez Hagrid. Il y avait passé le plus clair de son temps ces derniers jours, je comprenais à présent pourquoi : il cherchait à éviter ma présence. Ou alors il recherchait la compagnie de quelqu'un qui serait également coupable à mes yeux, car Hagrid m'avait aussi caché la vérité à propos de mes parents, à présent cela me semblait évident. Je frappai trois coups à la porte, un peu plus fort que nécessaire, et je n'attendis pas qu'on me réponde. Sans dire un mot, je pris place sur une chaise. Hagrid et Ron, assis également autour de la table, me regardaient comme si j'étais une bombe prête à exploser.  
-Du thé ?, me demanda Hagrid en s'éclaircissant la gorge.  
-Dîtes-moi simplement pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit, dis-je dans un murmure.  
Ce murmure sembla les effrayer davantage que si je m'étais mise à pousser des hauts cris.  
-Pour te protéger, dit enfin Hagrid, la voix rauque. Pour te protéger le plus longtemps possible.  
-Je l'ai su cet été, ajouta Ron, la voix tremblante. Peu de temps avant que vous veniez à la maison, Harry et toi. J'ai dit à mes parents que tu n'étais pas au courant, mais ils m'ont conseillé de ne rien te dire. Ils ont ajouté que tu le saurais bien assez tôt. On ne voulait pas...que tu aies de la peine.  
-Trop tard, j'eus le temps de dire, avant d'éclater en sanglots.  
Alors Hagrid se leva et me prit dans ses bras.  
Et ma colère fondit dans la chaleur de l'amitié.

Hagrid me versa le thé et je décidai de parler d'autre chose. Néanmoins, cela m'était impossible de continuer sur un ton beaucoup plus léger.  
-Vous êtes au courant pour Hermione, Hagrid ?  
-Oh oui, j'ai appris ce qui lui était arrivé. Ca me brise le coeur.  
Hagrid s'assit et hésita quelques instants avant de lâcher :  
-Quand j'avais treize ans et que j'étais élève à Poudlard, quelqu'un a ouvert la Chambre des Secrets.  
Ron en laissa tomber la tranche de cake qu'il tenait.  
-Vraiment ?, dis-je, les yeux exorbités. Et ils ont trouvé le coupable ?  
-Non, dit Hagrid d'une voix brisée. Mais ils ont cru l'avoir trouvé. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai été renvoyé. Ils ont cru que c'était moi qui avais ouvert la Chambre et que Aragog, mon araignée, était le monstre qui attaquait les enfants des Moldus.  
J'étais estomaquée. J'avais fait la connaissance de cet Aragog l'année précédente. Il habitait la Forêt Interdite et je n'en gardais pas un très bon souvenir.  
-Et euh...comment dirais-je ? Ce n'était pas lui ?  
-Bien sûr que non, s'offusqua Hagrid. Aragog n'a jamais attaqué personne.  
Je savais depuis toujours que Hagrid avait malheureusement un faible pour les créatures géantes et monstrueuses. Même si j'étais certaine que Hagrid n'aurait jamais cherché à tuer quelqu'un, j'espérais qu'il avait surveillé de près sa créature lorsque celle-ci gambadait autour du château pour dégourdir ses nombreuses pattes.  
-Dumbledore a toujours cru en mon innocence, continua Hagrid. C'est grâce à lui que je suis devenu garde-chasse et que j'ai pu habiter ici. Un grand homme, Dumbledore.

-De toute façon, le monstre en question est à coup sûr le Basilic, dit Ron.  
-On aurait pu penser qu'après ce qui est arrivé à Hermione, plus personne ne soupçonnerait Harry d'être l'héritier de Serpentard, dis-je en soupirant. Mais la rumeur est tenace.  
-Au fait, où est Harry ?, me demanda Ron.  
-Dans le bureau de Dumbledore, répondis-je. Il a été convoqué.  
-QUOI ? hurla Hagrid. POURQUOI NE L'AS-TU PAS DIT PLUS TOT ?  
Et il sortit en trombe de sa maison. Je dus courir pour le rattraper.  
-Hagrid, ne vous affolez pas comme ça, dis-je, complètement essouflée. Ca ne va pas se passer comme pour vous. Dumbledore est le directeur, à présent. Et il sait très bien que Harry n'aurait jamais attaqué Hermione. Il veut juste savoir comment il se sent par rapport à la rumeur qui circule sur lui.  
Mais Hagrid n'écoutait rien. Il était entré dans le château et poursuivait son chemin dans les couloirs. Il tourna encore un angle et s'arrêta devant une gargouille de pierre.  
-Sorbet citron, dit-il.  
C'était un mot de passe : la gargouille s'anima soudain et fit un pas de côté. Derrière elle, le mur s'ouvrit pour nous laisser passer. On avança sur les marches d'un escalier en colimaçon qui tournait lentement sur lui-même. Arrivés en haut, on vit apparaître une porte en chêne. Hagrid ne prit même pas la peine de frapper et se rua à l'intérieur du bureau de Dumbledore.  
-Ce n'est pas Harry qui a fait ça, professeur Dumbledore ! Je suis prêt à le jurer devant le ministre de la Magie en personne s'il le faut !  
-Hagrid, je...  
-Ce n'est pas lui le coupable. Je sais bien que Harry n'aurait jamais...  
-Hagrid ! s'exclama mon cousin. Le professeur Dumbledore ne comptait pas me renvoyer.  
-Ah ! dit Hagrid, je me suis peut-être un peu emporté, excusez-moi.  
-Ce n'est rien Hagrid, dit Dumbledore en souriant. Nous allons vous raccompagner, Harry et moi, nous avions terminé. Attends-moi ici, Penny, je reviens.

Je jetai un coup d'oeil autour de moi. Le bureau de Dumbledore était une belle et grande pièce circulaire. Les murs étaient recouverts de portraits d'anciens directeurs et directrices qui somnolaient tranquillement dans leurs cadres. Un étrange caquètement retentit soudain derrière moi. Je me retournai et m'aperçus que je n'étais pas toute seule. Debout sur un perchoir en or posé derrière la porte, je vis un oiseau d'aspect misérable, le regard vitreux, qui avait l'air très malade. Je m'approchai de lui et le caressai. Deux de ses plumes tombèrent et l'oiseau s'embrasa soudain dans un jaillissement de flammes. Je laissai échapper un cri d'horreur. Bientôt il ne resta plus de l'oiseau qu'un petit tas de cendres fumantes.  
La porte du bureau s'ouvrit et Dumbledore entra.  
-Professeur, balbutiai-je, votre oiseau...Il a pris feu...  
A ma grande surprise, Dumbledore sourit.  
-Le moment était venu, dit-il. Il avait une mine épouvantable ces derniers temps. Je lui ai dit qu'il fallait faire quelque chose.  
Mon visage stupéfait le fit glousser de rire.  
C'est alors que je vis un minuscule oisillon tout fripé sortir sa tête au milieu du tas de cendres.

-Fumseck est un phénix, m'expliqua Dumbledore. Au moment de leur mort, les phénix s'enflamment et ils renaissent ensuite de leurs cendres. C'est dommage que tu l'aies vu le jour de sa combustion. La plupart du temps, il est très joli, avec un magnifique plumage rouge et or. Les phénix sont des créatures fascinantes. Ils peuvent transporter des charges très lourdes, leurs larmes ont de grands pouvoirs de guérison et ils sont très fidèles.  
Dumbledore s'installa derrière son bureau et se mit à me regarder de ses yeux perçants et craintifs.  
-J'imagine que tu dois te demander ce que tu fais dans mon bureau, finit par dire Dumbledore.  
-Pas vraiment, professeur, répondis-je.  
Et c'était vrai. La logique aurait voulu que je m'interroge sur la raison pour laquelle je me trouvais là, mais la vérité était que je n'arrivais plus à détacher mes yeux du phénix.  
-Je voudrais savoir, Penny, s'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse et dont tu voudrais me faire part, me dit-il d'une voix douce.  
Je fus brusquement ramenée à la réalité.  
-Je vois que Harry vous a parlé. Il vous a certainement dit que j'avais découvert que mes parents étaient des Mangemorts.  
Dumbledore eut un sourire timide.  
-Il est possible qu'il m'en ait touché deux mots, en effet. Il s'inquiète pour toi.  
-Il a raison. J'ai l'intention de quitter l'école.

Dumbledore soupira.  
-Tes parents sont revenus vers nous, Penny. Bien avant la chute de Voldemort.  
-Je sais. Mais ça n'excuse pas ce qu'ils ont fait.  
-Si tu quittes l'école, c'est toi que tu punis.  
-Je ne me punis pas, je fais un choix. Le choix de ne pas devenir comme eux.  
Dumbledore resta un moment silencieux.  
-Tu peux faire ce choix, tout en restant ici.  
-Non, m'écriai-je. Vous ne comprenez pas ! Mes mains contiennent un pouvoir immense. Il ne s'est pas encore exprimé mais le jour viendra où...  
-Tu apprendras à le contrôler.  
-Sauf si c'est lui qui me contrôle. Je ne peux pas prendre ce risque. Ni pour moi, ni pour les autres.  
-En attendant, c'est ta peur qui te contrôle, c'est encore plus dangereux. Que comptes-tu faire ? Renier ce pouvoir, alors qu'il fait partie de toi ? Rentrer chez les Moldus et renier qui tu es ?  
-C'est peut-être préférable de renier qui je suis.  
J'hésitai avant de lâcher ce que j'avais sur le coeur :  
-Je suis peut-être une Mangemort en devenir.  
Dumbledore me fixa intensément :  
-Ce ne sont pas là les paroles d'une Mangemort en devenir.

Après un long moment de silence, Dumbledore reprit :  
-Nous en reparlerons. Mais ne prends aucune décision maintenant. Aie confiance en moi.  
Je haussai les épaules. La confiance dans les autres allait de pair avec la confiance en soi.  
-Au revoir, Penny.  
-Au revoir, professeur.  
J'allais partir, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un dernier regard à l'oisillon. En réalité, je sentais que j'aurais pu rester des heures et des heures à le contempler.  
-Il doit être vraiment beau quand il vole, dis-je, presque pour moi-même.  
-En effet, il doit l'être.  
Je me retournai vers Dumbledore. Ses yeux perçants n'étaient pas fixés sur l'oisillon, mais sur moi. Et dans ce regard habituellement craintif, je vis passer quelque chose de tout à fait singulier, quelque chose de vraiment étonnant. Comme une lueur de triomphe.


	13. La Chambre des Secrets

Quelques jours plus tard, Poudlard fut ébranlé par une bien triste nouvelle : Dumbledore avait été suspendu. Apparemment, le conseil d'administration avait estimé qu'il n'était pas à la hauteur de la situation puisqu'il s'était révélé incapable de mettre un terme aux agressions contre les enfants de Moldus.

Je tempêtais :  
-Quelle bande d'imbéciles ! Sans Dumbledore, les enfants de Moldus sont condamnés ! Il va y avoir des morts, c'est une question de temps.  
Suite au départ de Dumbledore, une atmosphère de terreur et de suspicion s'installa. Les visiteurs étaient désormais interdits à l'infirmerie et nous n'étions autorisés à nous déplacer qu'en groupe. Les professeurs nous menaient de classe en classe. Mais un matin, à l'heure du petit déjeuner, le professeur McGonagall nous annonça enfin une bonne nouvelle :  
-Les mandragores sont enfin prêtes à être coupées. Ce qui signifie que nous serons bientôt en mesure de ranimer ceux qui ont été pétrifiés.  
Il y eut une véritable explosion de joie. Je ne fus pas surprise de constater que j'étais une des rares élèves de Serpentard à participer à l'allégresse générale.  
Hélas, le soir même, le professeur Rogue vint nous faire une terrible annonce dans la salle commune. La main crispée sur le dossier d'un fauteuil, il ne nous cacha rien :  
-Le pire est arrivé. Le monstre a de nouveau laissé un message: il a capturé une élève et l'a emmenée dans la Chambre.  
Puis il vérifia qu'on était tous là. L'élève en question n'était pas une Serpentard. Il poursuivit :  
-Le Poudlard Express vous renverra chez vous dès demain matin. Vous n'êtes plus en sécurité à Poudlard.

Cette nuit-là, je me tournai et me retournai dans mon lit. Je ne savais pas qui était l'élève, mais je ne voyais pas comment elle aurait pu être encore vivante. C'était la fin du collège Poudlard. Une élève y était décédée, comme cinquante ans plus tôt. C'était égoïste, mais je me sentais soulagée en pensant qu'il ne pouvait s'agir d'Hermione, puisque celle-ci était encore pétrifiée, tout comme Justin, Miss Teigne et Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête.  
Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête...Est-ce que quelqu'un avait au moins pensé à interroger les fantômes de l'école ? Certains d'entre eux étaient peut-être déjà là cinquante ans auparavant. Si c'était le cas, ils auraient forcément eu un point de vue différent du nôtre. Et quand bien même ? Qu'auraient-ils pu nous dire de plus que ce que nous savions déjà ? Rien, probablement. Pour en être sûrs, encore aurait-il fallu leur demander, mais il était trop tard. Sur ce, je décidai de m'endormir. Ce serait mon seul regret, ne pas avoir interrogé les fantômes de Poudlard. Mais peu importait, je n'allais pas partir à la recherche des fantômes du château en pleine nuit, toute seule, quand un monstre assoiffé de sang y rôdait. En plus d'être ridicule, ce serait complètement fou. Je trouvai enfin la position parfaite et fermai les yeux.  
Deux minutes plus tard, je me levai .

J'avais rendu la cape d'invisibilité à Harry, mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Je n'avais plus à craindre d'être renvoyée, et rencontrer un professeur de Poudlard était loin d'être la pire chose qui pouvait m'arriver. J'errais dans les couloirs du château, me demandant si un serpent géant aurait vu à-travers une cape d'invisibilité, quand une idée me vint. Je décidai d'interroger en premier le seul fantôme que j'étais certaine de trouver dans ce château immense. Celui qui ne quittait jamais les toilettes des filles du premier étage. Sans prêter attention au panneau "Hors service" apposé à l'entrée, j'ouvris la porte et entrai. Mimi Geignarde flottait au-dessus du réservoir de la chasse d'eau. C'était un fantôme insupportable, qui passait son temps à geindre et à se plaindre, et dont on pouvait très facilement heurter la sensibilité.  
-Bonsoir Mimi, comment ça va ce soir ? demandai-je avec une horrible voix enjouée.  
-Ce soir ? dit-elle en me regardant d'un air soupçonneux. Est-ce que tu as une idée de l'heure qu'il est ?  
-C'est vrai, excuse-moi de te déranger au beau milieu de la nuit, j'ai une question à te poser. J'aurais voulu savoir si tu étais déjà ici dans...dans les toilettes, il y a cinquante ans.  
Mimi Geignarde jeta sur moi un regard condescendant, comme si la réponse était évidente.  
-Bien évidemment, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. C'est à cette époque-là que je suis devenue un fantôme.  
-QUOI ? Tu veux dire que tu es morte ici, dans les toilettes de Poudlard ? je m'exclamai, oubliant toute forme de diplomatie.  
Mimi Geignarde haussa les sourcils.  
-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde, mais oui, je suis morte ici même il y a cinquante ans, dans cette cabine.

-Comment est-ce arrivé exactement, Mimi ?  
Mimi Geignarde sembla alors changer du tout au tout, comme si elle était très flattée que je lui pose cette question.  
-Oh, c'était abominable, dit-elle avec délectation. J'étais venue me cacher ici parce qu'Olive Hornby s'était moquée de mes lunettes. J'étais en train de pleurer quand j'ai entendu quelqu'un entrer. Quelqu'un qui parlait une drôle de langue. Alors je me suis retournée pour pour lui dire de filer et c'est à ce moment-là que je suis morte.  
-Comment ?  
-Aucune idée, répondit Mimi dans un murmure. Je me souviens seulement d'avoir vu deux grands yeux jaunes, là, dit-elle en pointant le doigt vers le lavabo qui se trouvait en face de sa cabine.  
Je me précipitai et examinai le lavabo centimètre par centimètre. C'est alors que je vis le dessin d'un minuscule serpent gravé sur l'un des robinets d'arrivée d'eau.  
-Ce robinet n'a jamais marché, dit Mimi.  
Mais lorsque je le tournai, le robinet se mit à briller d'une lueur blanche en tournant sur lui-même.  
-Comment as-tu fait ? s'écria Mimi, le visage soudain figé de terreur. C'est impossible ! CE ROBINET N'A JAMAIS MARCHE ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
Je regardai mes mains. Tout comme le robinet, elles brillaient d'une lueur blanche et une chaleur nouvelle se répandait dans mes doigts.

Un instant plus tard, le lavabo bascula et disparut, laissant apparaître l'entrée d'un gros tuyau suffisamment large pour permettre à un homme de s'y glisser. J'avais découvert l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets. Il n'y avait pas une minute à perdre, si je voulais avoir la moindre chance de retrouver l'élève vivante.  
Je me retournai vers Mimi Geignarde.  
-Mimi, pourras-tu prévenir les professeurs ? Je pense qu'à un moment ou un autre, je risque d'avoir besoin d'un peu de renfort.  
Mimi Geignarde prit un air boudeur :  
-Je ne sais pas où ils sont, moi ! Je ne vais pas voler à-travers tout le château pour les trouver ! Et je ne quitte jamais les toilettes !  
Je n'avais pas le temps de m'énerver. Je me glissai dans le tuyau et me laissai tomber. J'eus alors l'impression de dévaler un toboggan sans fin. Puis soudain, le tuyau redevint horizontal et je fus projetée sur le sol humide d'un tunnel aux parois de pierre. Je m'enfonçai à l'intérieur mais le tunnel semblait ne pas avoir de fin. Enfin, après une dernière courbe, je me retrouvai à l'entrée d'une longue salle faiblement éclairée. Des serpents sculptés s'enroulaient autour d'immenses piliers de pierre. Je gardai mes paupières à peine entrouvertes, me demandant si le Basilic n'était pas tapi dans l'ombre d'un pilier.  
C'est alors que je vis une petite silhouette vêtue d'une robe noire, allongée face contre terre, une silhouette aux cheveux d'un rouge flamboyant.  
-Ginny ! je murmurai.  
La soeur de Ron.

Je m'agenouillai auprès d'elle et la retournai sur le dos. Son visage était blanc et froid mais elle respirait encore, très faiblement.  
-Ginny, réveille-toi !, je murmurai, désespérée.  
-Qui êtes-vous ? dit alors une voix.  
Je sursautai et me retournai.  
Un jeune homme de grande taille et aux cheveux noirs m'observait, adossé contre un pilier. Ses contours étaient étrangement flous.  
Je me levai.  
-Et vous, qui êtes-vous ? Vous êtes un fantôme ?  
-Disons plutôt un souvenir, conservé pendant cinquante ans dans un journal intime ensorcelé.  
Il pointa l'index vers un petit livre noir, ouvert sur le sol. Mais je n'en avais rien à faire, j'avais d'autres soucis plus urgents.  
-Il faut m'aider, lui dis-je. Nous devons sortir d'ici le plus vite possible. Il y a un Basilic quelque part dans cette Chambre.  
Mais il ne fit pas un geste. Il continuait à m'observer et alors seulement je réalisai à quel point les traits de son visage étaient crispés. Je remarquai également qu'il avait l'air furieux et faisait tourner une baguette entre ses doigts.  
-Je ne comprends pas ! s'exclama-t-il soudain. Où est Harry Potter ?  
-Je ne comprends pas ! m'exclamai-je soudain. Où est ma baguette ?  
Le jeune homme étira les lèvres en un sourire.  
-Tu n'en auras pas besoin, me répondit-il. Des présentations s'imposent. Je m'appelle Tom Jedusor, j'ai été élève à Poudlard il y a cinquante ans. Et toi, qui es-tu ? Connais-tu Harry Potter ?  
-Rendez-moi ma baguette !  
-Non, on va d'abord parler.

-Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Ginny ?  
-C'est une longue histoire, répondit Jedusor. La petite Ginny a écrit ses confidences dans ce journal intime, dans MON journal, pendant des mois et des mois. Elle y a ouvert son coeur et révélé tous ses secrets. Je lui ai répondu, j'ai été très gentil. Je dois reconnaître que j'ai toujours eu le don de séduire les gens dont j'avais besoin. Et j'ai finalement senti grandir en moi un pouvoir suffisant pour déverser un peu de mon âme dans celle de Ginny.  
-Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? je demandai, la gorge sèche.  
-Ca signifie que c'est Ginny Weasley qui a ouvert la Chambre des Secrets. C'est elle qui a lancé le monstre de Serpentard sur les Sang-de-Bourbe. Oh bien sûr, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait.  
-Non, vous l'utilisiez. C'est VOUS qui avez ouvert la Chambre.  
J'avais du mal à parler d'une voix égale, je me sentais trembler de fureur.  
-Exactement. Comme je l'avais fait il y a cinquante ans. J'avais fait accuser et renvoyer ce grand benêt de Hagrid. Mais Dumbledore, qui était professeur à l'époque, pensait que le directeur Dippet s'était trompé de coupable. En réalité c'était moi que Dumbledore soupçonnait. Il m'a soumis ensuite à une surveillance quelque peu agaçante. Il aurait été imprudent d'ouvrir à nouveau la Chambre, j'ai donc décidé de laisser derrière moi un journal intime qui conserverait dans ses pages l'être que j'étais à seize ans.  
Le regard de Jedusor devenait de plus en plus avide. Il poursuivit :  
-Mais tuer des Sang-de-Bourbe ne m'intéresse plus depuis un certain temps. Pas depuis que Ginny m'a raconté l'histoire PASSIONNANTE d'un certain Harry Potter. D'après tout ce qu'elle m'avait dit sur lui, il était sur la trace de l'héritier de Serpentard et serait prêt à tout pour résoudre le mystère. Alors j'ai kidnappé Ginny, espérant que Harry Potter viendrait à son secours...  
-Il semblerait que tout ne se soit pas passé tout à fait comme prévu, je répliquai d'un air triomphant, ravie d'avoir déjoué ses plans.

-Tu feras l'affaire, répondit Jedusor avec un sourire engageant. Par exemple, peux-tu me dire, toi, comment un bébé sans talent magique particulier a pu vaincre le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps ?  
-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ? Je n'étais pas là.  
Le faux sourire de Jedusor s'éteignit immédiatement.  
-Comment les pouvoirs de Lord Voldemort ont-ils été détruits ? demanda-t-il d'une voix forte.  
-Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire ? je m'écriai. Voldemort a vécu après vous.  
Jedusor éclata alors d'un rire aigu et froid qui me donna la chair de poule. Il sortit ma baguette magique de sa poche et écrivit dans l'air en lettres scintillantes :  
TOM ELVIS JEDUSOR  
Puis il fit un mouvement avec la baguette et les lettres de son nom s'assemblèrent dans un ordre différent :  
JE SUIS VOLDEMORT  
-Tu vois ? murmura-t-il. Je me suis forgé un nouveau nom, et je savais que le temps viendrait où les autres sorciers auraient peur de prononcer ce nom-là, lorsque je serais devenu le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps !  
-Ca risque de vous froisser quelque peu, dis-je lentement, d'une voix remplie de haine. Mais le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps est et restera Albus Dumbledore.  
Le visage de Jedusor se crispa tellement qu'il en devint totalement repoussant.  
-Dumbledore a été chassé de ce château par mon simple souvenir ! dit-il d'une voix sifflante.  
-Il sera toujours présent tant qu'il y aura quelqu'un pour lui rester fidèle ! je répliquai.

Des flammes surgirent alors au sommet du pilier le plus proche. Un oiseau écarlate, de la taille d'un cygne, venait d'apparaître et lançait un chant étrange et merveilleux. Les plumes de sa queue brillaient d'une lueur dorée. Dans ses serres, il tenait une boule de chiffon qu'il laissa tomber à mes pieds. Ensuite il se posa sur mon épaule. Je sentis sa chaleur contre ma joue.  
-Fumseck ? je murmurai.  
Je sentis les serres de l'oiseau presser doucement mon épaule. Je ramassai la boule de chiffon : c'était le Choixpeau magique.  
Jedusor lança un regard amusé au phénix et au Choixpeau, avant de s'écrier :  
-Maintenant, nous allons mesurer les pouvoirs de Lord Voldemort, héritier de Salazar Serpentard, à ceux d'une petite idiote insolente, munie des meilleures armes que Dumbledore ait pu lui envoyer, c'est-à-dire un oiseau chanteur et un vieux chapeau.  
Jedusor s'éloigna et s'arrêta devant une statue adossée au mur du fond et qui faisait toute la hauteur de la Chambre. Il leva la tête vers le visage en pierre de Serpentard et dit quelque chose en Fourchelang. Le visage se mit à bouger et je vis la bouche de pierre s'ouvrir de plus en plus grand. Quelque chose remua alors à l'intérieur, quelque chose qui sortait en rampant de ses profondeurs. Le Serpent Géant.  
Frappée d'horreur, je reculai jusqu'au mur et fermai les yeux. Je sentis Fumseck caresser ma joue de son aile en prenant son envol. J'entendis le rire de Jedusor, un rire si sonore que l'écho le renvoyait dans toute la Chambre.  
Il cessa de rire au moment où Fumseck creva les yeux du Basilic.

Je vis les énormes orbites de deux yeux morts et sanglants, et une gueule qui s'ouvrait, immense, hérissée de crochets luisants, des crochets mortels...J'eus à peine le temps de sortir quelque chose du Choixpeau, un objet long et dur. De toutes mes forces, je l'enfonçai dans la gueule du monstre au moment où celui-ci plongeait à l'aveuglette.  
L'épée lui transperça le palais. Le serpent vacilla et tomba sur le côté, le corps agité de convulsions. Dans un bruissement d'ailes, Fumseck vint tournoyer au-dessus de moi et laissa tomber le journal intime à mes pieds.  
Je glissai le long du mur. Une douleur fulgurante venait de me traverser le bras. Je sentis un flot de sang tiède ruisseler sur ma manche. Un des longs crochets venimeux était enfoncé profondément dans ma chair.  
J'entendis alors des bruits de pas précipités :  
-Expelliarmus ! cria le professeur McGonagall, déboulant dans la salle.  
Ma baguette s'envola des mains de Jedusor. Les professeurs Rogue, Chourave et Flitwick firent irruption à leur tour dans la Chambre des Secrets.  
-Où est Ginny Weasley ? hurla le professeur McGonagall, ma baguette pointée sur Jedusor.  
-Elle est là-bas, Minerva ! s'exclama le professeur Chourave en se précipitant sur Ginny.  
-Il y a aussi quelqu'un contre le mur ! couina le professeur Flitwick, éclairant de sa baguette l'endroit où je me trouvais.  
Des pas accouraient dans ma direction, mais je savais qu'il était trop tard. Déjà ma vision se brouillait et la douleur brûlante se diffusait dans mon corps.  
-Mon dieu, Miss Wyatt ! s'étrangla le professeur Flitwick. Severus, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?  
-Comment vont-elles ? cria le professeur McGonagall en direction de ses collègues, la baguette toujours pointée sur Jedusor.  
-Ginny respire à peine ! répondit d'une voix larmoyante le professeur Chourave.  
-Miss Wyatt, tenez bon, me dit doucement le professeur Rogue, arrachant le crochet de mon bras. Il le laissa tomber et je l'attrapai, ainsi que le journal intime.  
-Ainsi finirent deux autres élèves de Poudlard, sous le regard du corps professoral impuissant, dit la voix lointaine de Jedusor.  
-La ferme, vous ! hurla le professeur McGonagall. D'ailleurs, qui êtes-vous ?  
-Un souvenir, je répondis.  
Et je plongeai le crochet du serpent au coeur du journal intime.

Il y eut un long hurlement perçant, un hurlement terrifiant. Un flot d'encre jaillit du livre à gros bouillons. Jedusor se tordit sur le sol, agitant vainement les bras, avant de disparaître.  
On entendit alors un faible gémissement.  
-Ginny ! s'exclama le professeur Chourave. Elle va bien, Minerva, j'ai l'impression qu'elle va bien !  
-Miss Wyatt aussi ! s'écria le professeur Flitwick d'un ton victorieux. J'avais oublié que les larmes de phénix étaient un puissant remède contre les blessures !  
Je relevai la tête et vis Fumseck pleurer. Ses larmes, grosses comme des perles, coulaient sur ma blessure et formaient autour d'elle une tâche brillante.  
Je me rendis compte alors qu'il n'y avait plus de blessure.


	14. Connais-toi toi-même

C'est ce que je racontai, une heure plus tard, à un professeur Dumbledore qui m'écoutait le visage rayonnant, Fumseck posé sur son épaule. Je venais de terminer mon récit lorsque la porte du bureau de Dumbledore s'ouvrit si violemment qu'elle rebondit contre le mur.  
Lucius Malefoy, le visage marqué par la fureur, entra en trombe dans la pièce.  
-Mon elfe ! lança Lucius Malefoy en fixant sur Dumbledore un regard glacial. C'est vous qui avez mon elfe, je le SAIS !  
-Dobby travaille ici, en effet, répondit très calmement Dumbledore.  
-Vous n'aviez pas le droit ! aboya Mr Malefoy. Il m'appartenait ! Je suis descendu aux cuisines, il a refusé de revenir chez moi. J'ai voulu l'emmener de force et ces saletés d'elfes ont osé me chasser en utilisant leur magie contre moi !  
-Je pense que Dobby considère qu'il s'appartient à lui-même, désormais.  
-Vous n'aviez pas le droit ! répéta Mr Malefoy. Pas plus que celui de revenir à Poudlard ! Le conseil d'administration vous a suspendu.  
-Voyez-vous, Lucius, répondit Dumbledore avec un sourire serein, les onze autres membres du conseil d'administration m'ont écrit aujourd'hui, ils voulaient que je revienne immédiatement. Ils m'ont également raconté des histoires très étranges. Plusieurs d'entre eux affirment que vous avez menacé de jeter la malédiction sur leur famille s'ils refusaient d'approuver ma suspension.  
Mr Malefoy devint plus pâle encore que d'habitude, mais son regard continuait de lancer des éclairs de fureur.

-Et alors ? ricana-t-il. Qui a ouvert la Chambre des Secrets ?  
-Le même que la dernière fois, Lucius. Mais cette fois, Voldemort a agi par l'intermédiaire de quelqu'un d'autre. Au moyen de ce journal intime.  
Il montra le petit livre noir percé d'un grand trou.  
-Vous ne sauriez pas comment Ginny Weasley a pu entrer en possession de ce journal, Lucius ? ajouta Dumbledore.  
-Et pourquoi devrais-je savoir comment cette petite idiote s'y est prise pour dénicher ce journal ?  
-Parce que c'est vous qui le lui avez donné, je m'exclamai. Tout me revient maintenant ! Vous avez mis quelque chose dans son chaudron. Ca s'est passé avant la rentrée, sur le Chemin de Traverse, quand on vous a croisé dans la librairie Fleury et Bott.  
Lucius Malefoy me regarda en serrant les poings. Puis je vis une de ses mains se contracter, comme si l'envie le démangeait de sortir sa baguette magique.  
-Il faudrait le prouver, siffla-t-il. Tes parents étaient deux traîtres, ça leur a coûté la vie. Un jour ou l'autre, tu connaîtras le même sort, je le SAIS !  
Sur ce, il tourna les talons, ouvrit brutalement la porte du bureau et s'en alla.

-Un homme charmant, déclara Dumbledore. Mais chassons-le de nos pensées, j'ai une très bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer : Madame Pomfresh a administré le philtre de mandragore, les victimes du Basilic sont toutes réveillées.  
-Alors Hermione va bien ! je m'exclamai.  
-Il n'y aura pas de séquelles, assura Dumbledore. Harry et Ron sont avec elles. Tu vas pouvoir aussi aller la retrouver, mais j'aimerais d'abord discuter un peu avec toi. Pour commencer, je voudrais te remercier. Tu m'as été vraiment fidèle, dans la Chambre des Secrets. Seule une parfaite loyauté de ta part pouvait amener Fumseck à venir à ton secours.  
Il caressa le phénix qui s'était posé sur son genou puis reprit, un sourire aux lèvres :  
-Il se pourrait que tu ne sois pas une Mangemort en devenir.  
J'esquissai un sourire. Soudain, quelque chose qui me tracassait franchit mes lèvres :  
-Professeur, mon pouvoir s'est manifesté au moment d'ouvrir la Chambre : mes mains se sont mises à briller et...j'ai pu actionner le mécanisme, ouvrir le robinet.  
-Oui, dit Dumbledore, le regard brillant. Il semblerait que ton pouvoir ne te contrôle pas en fin de compte, mais t'obéisse. N'est-ce pas là une excellente nouvelle ?  
-Mais quel est ce pouvoir exactement? Quelle forme prendra-t-il?  
-Oh j'imagine qu'il pourra prendre toutes sortes de formes. Le pouvoir contenu dans tes mains, s'il est comme le mien, ne sera jamais clairement défini, mais saura se manifester quand tu auras besoin de lui.  
Dumbledore me montra ses mains. Devant mes yeux médusés elles se mirent soudain à briller d'une lueur blanche.

-Vous aussi ! je m'exclamai. Vous pouvez exercer la magie avec vos mains !  
-Effectivement, dit Dumbledore en me faisant un clin d'oeil. Nous sommes plusieurs à pouvoir de temps à autre nous passer de sortilèges et de baguettes magiques. Les elfes de maison ne se servent quasiment jamais de baguettes, ils ont un grand pouvoir contenu dans leurs mains. La magie qui sort des mains est très puissante. Et donc très dangereuse lorsqu'elle est exercée par les forces du mal. Voldemort utilise parfois ses mains pour commettre les pires horreurs.  
-Je ne serai pas comme lui, déclarai-je. J'ai choisi de faire le bien, je veux...je veux être comme vous.  
Dumbledore éclata de rire.  
-Je te remercie de ta confiance. D'autant que nous n'avons pas que ce pouvoir en commun.  
-Que voulez-vous dire ?  
-Il se trouve que lorsque Voldemort était au sommet de sa puissance, j'ai combattu pas mal de Mangemorts. Un jour, l'un d'eux a jeté le sortilège "Serpensortia". J'ai alors vu jaillir à l'extrémité de sa baguette un long serpent noir qui m'a mordu avant que j'aie le temps de réagir. Même blessé, j'ai réussi à les vaincre tous les deux, le sorcier et le serpent. Mais à la fin du combat, je me suis effondré et alors que j'étais en train de me vider de mon sang, Fumseck est venu à mon secours. C'est ainsi que je l'ai rencontré, depuis il m'est resté fidèle. Cette nuit, il t'a sauvée de la même manière.  
-Incroyable ! je murmurai, regardant l'oiseau.  
-Cela nous rend différents des autres, Penny. Nous avons été guéris par un phénix. Peut-être est-ce là que réside notre vrai pouvoir : les larmes du phénix coulent dans nos veines.  
Le ton de Dumbledore s'était fait d'un coup si mystérieux, son regard tellement lointain que je n'osais demander des précisions.

Après un long moment, Dumbledore tendit la main vers le bureau et fit tourner entre ses mains l'épée tachée de sang. C'est alors que je vis que le nom Godric Gryffondor était gravé juste en-dessous de la garde.  
Je m'éclaircis la voix :  
-Professeur...cette épée...  
-Seul un véritable Gryffondor pouvait la trouver dans le Choixpeau magique, Penny, dit Dumbledore en me fixant intensément.  
Je le regardai, éberluée, puis décidai de lui rafraîchir la mémoire.  
-Je suis une Serpentard, professeur Dumbledore.  
-Non, tu es à Serpentard, nuance. Et pourquoi es-tu à Serpentard ?  
-Comment ? Mais...parce que le Choixpeau magique m'y a envoyée ! dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Exactement. Nous avons ici la preuve que le Choixpeau n'est pas infaillible. Il s'est trompé : tu es une Gryffondor qui a été envoyée à Serpentard par erreur !, m'annonça Dumbledore avec un grand sourire, comme si tout était pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

-Quoi ? dis-je, furieuse. Je devrais être à Gryffondor ? Alors il faut absolument m'y envoyer, professeur. Je serai bien mieux avec Harry et mes amis, je ne vais pas continuer à me coltiner les Serpentard, il n'y a aucune raison.  
-C'est là que nos avis divergent, Penny. Je pense qu'il y a une raison pour tout, et que tu es exactement là où tu dois être. Tu vas m'en vouloir, mais je ne te changerai pas de maison, tu continueras à faire tes études à Serpentard.  
-Oh professeur, je m'en veux surtout à moi-même. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas pu faire comme mon cousin, demander au Choixpeau magique à ne pas aller chez les Serpentard ? J'aurais pu CHOISIR Gryffondor, c'est ce que Harry a fait.  
-Et ce que toi, tu n'as pas fait. Pourquoi, à ton avis, ne l'as-tu pas fait ?  
-Parce que je suis une idiote.  
-J'ai une meilleure hypothèse. Parce que tu savais, au fond de toi, qu'il valait mieux ne pas être dans la même maison que ton cousin, que ce serait bénéfique pour vous deux. Pendant toutes ces années passées à grandir chez des Moldus qui vous détestaient, vous avez été obligés de faire bloc, vous ne faisiez qu'un. Jusqu'au moment où vous avez ressenti le besoin de développer votre individualité, de savoir qui vous étiez vraiment. Mais pour cela, il était nécessaire de...  
-Se séparer, je terminai à voix basse.

Puis je poursuivis d'un ton amer :  
-Lucius Malefoy a tort. Je ne finirai pas comme mes parents. Et je ne trahirai pas Voldemort, puisque je ne deviendrai jamais une Mangemort. J'ai clairement choisi mon camp dans la Chambre des Secrets.  
Dumbledore hésita quelques instants avant de dire :  
-Je ne sais pas si tu parviendras un jour à pardonner à tes parents. Ils ont fait les mauvais choix au départ, comme beaucoup de gens. Mais ils ont pris beaucoup de risques en revenant vers nous et il faut malgré tout saluer leur courage. Au bout du compte c'est la meilleure partie d'eux-mêmes qui a triomphé, c'est ce que tu dois retenir. Tu peux les incriminer autant que tu veux, mais tu ne peux pas nier non plus que ta mère t'a sauvée. Quand il a tué tes parents, Voldemort ne t'aurait pas épargnée si ta mère ne t'avait pas d'abord confiée à sa soeur.  
-Ma tante et mon oncle ont commencé à me détester à la seconde où ils ont croisé mon regard. Ma tante Pétunia faisait tout pour oublier qu'elle avait eu des soeurs, mon oncle tremblait d'épouvante à l'idée que les voisins découvrent les choses bizarres que nous faisions parfois, Harry et moi. C'est pour cela que nous avons grandi dans l'ignorance de notre monde, dans l'ignorance de qui nous étions vraiment. La magie NE DEVAIT PAS exister sous le toit des Dursley.  
-C'est la raison pour laquelle je me suis inquiété lorsque j'ai entendu les révélations du Choixpeau magique à ton sujet. Toute cette concentration de pouvoir en un seul être...il faut me pardonner, j'avais peur que tu sois un Obscurial.  
Je restai silencieuse, fixant Dumbledore d'un air ahuri.  
-Un quoi ?  
-Oh, dit Dumbledore en agitant les mains, ne te tracasse surtout pas avec ça. Juste des mauvais souvenirs qui ont ressurgi. Un Obscurial est un sorcier qui héberge un Obscurus à l'intérieur de lui. Un Obscurus est en quelque sorte une force obscure qui naît parfois lorsqu'un sorcier a été contraint pendant trop longtemps par son entourage de refouler ses pouvoirs magiques au fond de lui-même, au lieu de s'en servir librement.  
-Et vous pensez toujours que je pourrais être un...un Obscurial ?  
-Non, la force qui t'habite est lumineuse, j'en suis à présent convaincu. De même que je suis convaincu que tu as besoin de manger et de dormir, Penny. Va donc retrouver tes camarades et prendre du repos, je ne sais pas ce que tu attends !

Le soir, le festin fut particulièrement joyeux. Bien que je ne sois pas assise à la table des Gryffondor, Hermione y était, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Je sus plus tard que pendant le repas, plusieurs élèves s'étaient levés des tables de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle pour aller serrer la main de mon cousin et s'excuser longuement de l'avoir soupçonné. Et en guise de cadeau de fin d'année, tous les examens furent annulés.  
La fin du trimestre se déroula sous un soleil resplendissant. Lucius Malefoy fut renvoyé du conseil d'administration de Poudlard. Quant à Ginny, elle retrouva petit à petit toute sa joie de vivre.  
-Ta tante et ton oncle vont forcément être fiers de toi quand ils sauront ce que tu as fait, non ? me dit Hermione.  
-Fiers ? je m'exclamai. Furieux, tu veux dire ! Avec toutes les occasions que j'ai eues de mourir, je me suis débrouillée pour survivre...


	15. La grosse erreur de la tante Marge

Un mois et demi plus tard

La tante Marge gonflait comme un monstrueux ballon : son gros visage écarlate s'était boursouflé, ses yeux minuscules étaient sortis de leurs orbites, son ventre avait déchiré ses vêtements et ses doigts étaient devenus aussi gros que des saucissons.  
-MARGE ! s'écrièrent d'une même voix l'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia tandis que le corps de la tante Marge s'élevait de sa chaise en montant vers le plafond. Elle était toute ronde à présent et flottait en l'air. L'oncle Vernon saisit l'un des pieds de sa soeur et essaya de la ramener à terre mais ce fut lui qui faillit s'envoler à son tour.  
Harry et moi, on se précipita hors de la salle à manger et on fonça vers le placard sous l'escalier. Quelques secondes plus tard, on traînait nos grosses valises dans le vestibule lorsque l'oncle Vernon surgit et me hurla au visage :  
-FAIS-LA REDESCENDRE IMMEDIATEMENT !  
-COMMENT VEUX-TU QUE JE LA FASSE REDESCENDRE, répondis-je en hurlant à mon tour au visage de mon oncle, JE NE SAIS MEME PAS COMMENT ELLE EST MONTEE !  
Quant à Harry, il était aveuglé par la rage. Il pointa sa baguette magique sur l'oncle Vernon.  
-Elle a mérité ce qui lui arrive, dit-il, la respiration précipitée. Et que personne ne s'approche de nous !  
Il attrapa la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrit.  
-Viens Penny, dit-il. On s'en va d'ici !  
Un instant plus tard, on se retrouva tous les deux dans la rue sombre et silencieuse.

On parcourut plusieurs autres rues en traînant péniblement nos valises et on finit par s'effondrer hors d'haleine sur un muret.  
-Rappelle-moi comment on en est arrivé là, dis-je à mon cousin au bout de dix minutes.  
-Elle a insulté mes parents, je n'ai pas supporté. Ensuite elle s'est mise à gonfler comme un ballon. Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé, mais je sais que ça a été provoqué par ma colère, j'étais hors de moi.  
-Moi aussi. Je n'ai pas supporté qu'elle s'en prenne à toi et à tes parents et quand je t'ai vu dans cet état, ma colère a redoublé. Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé non plus, mais je sais que mes émotions ont aussi joué un rôle.  
La tante Marge était la soeur de l'oncle Vernon. Elle nous avait toujours détestés, Harry et moi, partant du principe que nous n'avions rien à faire dans la maison de son frère. Elle nous aurait détestés encore davantage si on l'avait mise au courant de notre "anormalité", comme n'avait pas manqué de nous le rappeler l'oncle Vernon.  
Elle devait rester une semaine et dès le départ, l'ambiance n'avait pas été au beau fixe :  
-Alors ?, m'avait-elle lancé. Toujours là, toi ?  
-Il faut croire.  
-Et toujours aussi insolente à ce que je vois, avait grogné la tante Marge. Tu peux t'estimer heureuse que Vernon et Pétunia te gardent sous leur toit. Moi je ne l'aurais pas fait. Ni pour toi, ni pour ton cousin. La charité, ce n'est pas mon fort.  
-J'avais cru remarquer.  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces manières ? Tu te moques de moi, c'est ça ?  
-C'est ça.  
-Vernon !  
Et j'avais dû filer au lit sans avoir mangé. Le lendemain, la tante Marge avait changé de cible.  
-Ce Potter, avait-elle lancé en parlant du père de Harry, tu ne m'as jamais dit ce qu'il faisait dans la vie, Vernon ?  
-Il...il ne travaillait pas. Il était au chômage.  
-Je vois. Un paresseux, un bon à rien, un fainéant...  
-Ce n'est pas vrai !  
Un lourd silence était tombé. Harry tremblait des pieds à la tête. De ma vie, je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un tel état de fureur.  
La tante Marge avait éclaté de rire :  
-Oh ! Tu es fier de tes parents, mon garçon ? J'imagine qu'ils étaient encore ivres quand ils se sont tués en voiture, et c'est à cause de ça que tu es devenu un fardeau pour une famille honnête et travailleuse !  
Soudain, les mots avaient semblé manquer à la tante Marge et c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle avait commencé à enfler.

Jamais nous ne nous étions trouvés dans un tel pétrin. Nous risquions fort d'être expulsés de Poudlard pour avoir utilisé la magie en-dehors de l'école. Et nous n'avions nulle part où aller. Pourtant nous ne pouvions pas rester indéfiniment assis sur ce muret non plus.  
Soudain, une forte détonation se fit entendre et une lumière aveuglante jaillit : un bus violet à double impériale venait de surgir du néant. Sur le pare-brise était écrit en lettres d'or : Magicobus. Un contrôleur en uniforme violet sauta alors du bus en lançant d'une voix sonore :  
-Bienvenue à bord du Magicobus, transport d'urgence pour sorcières et sorciers en perdition. Je m'appelle Stan Rocade et cette nuit, ce sera moi votre contrôleur.  
L'homme s'interrompit et nous regarda, mon cousin et moi, avec des yeux ronds.  
-Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour monter ?  
On s'exécuta sans grand enthousiasme.  
-Combien ça nous coûterait d'aller à Londres ? demanda Harry, sortant son porte-monnaie de sa valise.  
-Onze mornilles, répondit Stan.  
Harry fourra quelques pièces d'argent dans sa main. A l'intérieur du bus, les sièges avaient été remplacés par des lits en cuivre, alignés derrière les fenêtres masquées par des rideaux. On s'installa sur les lits qui se trouvaient derrière les fauteuils de Stan et du conducteur de bus. Il y eut une nouvelle détonation assourdissante et le Magicobus démarra en trombe.  
Stan avait ouvert la Gazette du sorcier et la lisait attentivement. A la une, la photo d'une femme aux cheveux bruns et épais et aux paupières lourdes attira mon attention. La femme me lançait des regards noirs et ses lèvres minces esquissaient un sourire plein d'arrogance et de dédain.

-Qui est-ce ? je demandai.  
-Qui est-ce ? sursauta Stan. Tu demandes qui c'est ?  
Il eut un petit rire supérieur et me tendit la première page du journal.  
-Tu devrais lire les journaux plus souvent, ma mignonne, lança-t-il.  
Je lus :

EVASION D'AZKABAN : L'ANCIENNE MANGEMORT BELLATRIX LESTRANGE TOUJOURS INTROUVABLE  
Bellatrix Lestrange peut prétendre au titre de plus infâme criminelle jamais détenue à la forteresse d'Azkaban. Elle avait été en effet condamnée à la prison à perpétuité pour avoir capturé l'Auror Franck Londubat et son épouse et les avoir soumis au sortilège de torture, pensant qu'ils connaissaient l'endroit où s'était réfugié son maître exilé, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. L'objectif de Bellatrix Lestrange avait clairement été avoué par cette dernière lors de son procès : ramener son maître au pouvoir et reprendre une existence consacrée à la violence, semblable à celle qu'elle avait menée lorsque son maître était au sommet de sa puissance.  
Aujourd'hui, le ministère de la Magie nous confirme que Bellatrix Lestrange échappe toujours aux recherches.  
"Nous faisons tout notre possible pour la capturer, nous a déclaré ce matin Cornelius Fudge, le ministre de la Magie, et nous demandons instamment à la communauté des sorcières et sorciers de rester calme."

-Elle fait peur, pas vrai ? me dit Stan tandis que je passais l'article à Harry.  
-Disons que j'espère bien ne jamais croiser son chemin.  
-Tu m'étonnes ! C'était la plus fidèle Mangemort de Tu-Sais-Qui. Quand on a enfin réussi à la coincer, tu sais ce qu'elle a fait ? Elle a éclaté de rire. Et quand des renforts du ministère de la Magie sont arrivés, elle les a suivis sans résister en continuant à rire comme une démente. Parce qu'il faut dire ce qui est, cette femme est complètement folle. Pas vrai, Ern ?  
-Si elle ne l'était pas complètement, elle l'est devenue à Azkaban, répondit le conducteur du Magicobus. Je préfèrerais me faire exploser plutôt que de mettre un pied là-bas.  
-Après ce qu'elle a fait, c'était bien fait pour elle, dit Stan en reprenant la page du journal. Vous savez ce qu'elle s'est mise à crier au moment de son procès ? "Le Seigneur des Ténèbres reviendra et il se dressera à nouveau, plus puissant que jamais !" Et maintenant cette femme s'est évadée, j'en ai la chair de poule.  
Stan reposa le journal et s'appuya contre la vitre du bus, apparemment plongé dans de sombres réflexions. Le Magicobus roulait dans l'obscurité. Bornes lumineuses, cabines téléphoniques, arbres et buissons s'écartaient pour nous laisser passer.  
-Alors, où est-ce qu'on vous laisse à Londres ? demanda Stan.  
-Sur le Chemin de Traverse, répondit Harry.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, le Magicobus s'arrêtait dans un long dérapage devant un pub d'aspect miteux : c'était le Chaudron baveur. On remercia le chauffeur et on aida Stan à descendre nos valises et les cages de nos hiboux sur le trottoir.  
-On se rencontre enfin, dit alors une voix.  
Devant l'entrée du Chaudron baveur se tenait Cornelius Fudge, le ministre de la Magie en personne.

Celui-ci nous entraîna à l'intérieur du pub. D'un signe de la main, Tom, le patron du pub, nous invita à le suivre dans le couloir, derrière le bar. On pénétra dans un petit salon. Un feu crépitait dans la cheminée. Tom sortit de la pièce en s'inclinant respectueusement.  
-Asseyez-vous donc, nous dit Fudge en nous montrant deux fauteuils auprès du feu. Il s'installa face à nous.  
-Je me présente, je suis Cornelius Fudge, le ministre de la Magie. On peut dire que vous nous avez fait une belle peur en vous enfuyant ainsi de chez votre oncle et votre tante. Vous serez peut-être contents d'apprendre que nous avons mis un terme au gonflement intempestif de Mademoiselle Marjorie Dursley. Un sortilège d'Amnésie a été pratiqué sur elle. Elle ne gardera aucun souvenir de l'incident qui est donc définitivement clos. Reste à décider où vous allez passer vos dernières semaines de vacances.  
Je restais sans voix. Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles mais m'obstinais à ne pas ouvrir la bouche. Malheureusement mon cousin n'en fit pas de même.  
-Attendez...intervint Harry. Nous avons violé le Décret sur la Restriction de l'usage de la magie chez les sorciers de premier cycle, non ?  
Il baissa la tête devant mon regard furieux.  
-Voyons mon garçon, s'exclama Fudge, nous n'allons pas vous punir pour avoir gonflé votre tante comme un ballon ! Bon attendez-moi ici, je vais voir si Tom a une chambre libre pour vous.


	16. Une Détraquée

J'étais ravie de la tournure des événements mais une question me trottait dans la tête : depuis quand le ministre de la Magie se déplaçait-il en personne pour s'occuper d'une histoire qui concernait deux sorciers de premier cycle ?  
Fudge revint en compagnie de Tom pour nous informer que la chambre 11 était libre.  
-Il y aura simplement une règle à observer : restez sur le Chemin de Traverse. Je confie à Tom le soin de vous surveiller. Eh bien, au revoir.  
La chambre était très accueillante, le lit confortable, les meubles soigneusement cirés. On ne tarda pas à s'endormir, tant les émotions de la soirée nous avaient épuisés.  
Chaque matin, nous prenions notre petit déjeuner dans la salle du Chaudron Baveur. Ensuite, nous passions nos journées à explorer les boutiques et à manger aux terrasses des cafés. A mesure que les jours passaient, on commença à acheter nos fournitures scolaires et à essayer de repérer Ron ou Hermione dans la foule. Un matin, on croisa un élève de Gryffondor, Neville Londubat, un garçon distrait au visage lunaire qu'on aimait bien. Mais ce jour-là, il avait un air maussade et nous parla à peine. On s'apprêtait à aller déjeuner lorsqu'on entendit quelqu'un appeler nos noms.  
Ron et Hermione étaient là tous les deux, assis à une terrasse, et nous faisaient de grands signes de la main.  
-Enfin ! dit Ron avec un large sourire tandis qu'on s'asseyait à leur table.  
On parla de tout et de rien, tout à la joie de se retrouver. On évoqua tout de même ce qui était arrivé à la tante Marge.  
-Honnêtement, dit Hermione d'un ton grave, je suis stupéfaite que vous n'ayez pas été renvoyés de Poudlard, vous vous en sortez bien. Oh Ron, tiens-toi un peu, ce n'est pas SI drôle que ça !

Ron eut tout de même du mal à retrouver son sérieux. Quand il y parvint, il tendit le cou en regardant le Chemin de Traverse :  
-Au fait, vous n'auriez pas vu Neville ?  
-Si, on l'a croisé tout à l'heure, répondit Harry. Il n'avait pas l'air en grande forme.  
-Non, dit Ron en fronçant les sourcils. Il a des soucis, sa grand-mère est décédée ces vacances.  
-Oh non ! je m'exclamai. Pauvre Neville, je ne savais pas.  
-Où va-t-il aller ? demanda mon cousin. C'est sa grand-mère qui l'élevait.  
-Je ne sais pas, il restera peut-être chez nous, répondit Ron. Il est venu passer la fin des vacances au Terrier. Mes parents connaissaient bien les parents de Neville, Franck et Alice Londubat.  
-Oui, dis-je sombrement. Ses parents ont été tués par Voldemort, comme les miens et ceux de Harry.  
-Non Penny, rectifia Hermione. Les parents de Neville sont toujours en vie, mais pas en état de s'occuper de lui.  
Elle baissa la voix :  
-Ils ont été torturés jusqu'à en perdre la raison par Bellatrix Lestrange.  
D'un même mouvement, on plaqua nos mains contre notre bouche, Harry et moi.  
-Et maintenant cette folle s'est évadée, continua Hermione. Neville n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça en plus.  
Le déjeuner se termina dans une atmosphère pesante.

Une semaine plus tard

Le dernier jour des vacances, Ron, Neville et Hermione revinrent acheter leurs dernières fournitures scolaires. Ils avaient prévu de passer la nuit au Chaudron Baveur. La famille de Ron était également présente. Ce soir-là, le dîner fut particulièrement agréable. Tom avait disposé trois tables côte à côte dans le petit salon et il nous servit cinq plats délicieux. A la fin du dîner, on monta dans nos chambres préparer les bagages. Je venais de boucler ma valise et n'ayant pas encore sommeil, je commençais à redescendre dans le petit salon lorsque j'entendis des éclats de voix provenant d'une des chambres. Je reconnus la voix des parents de Ron. Je luttais contre l'envie d'écouter à la porte, quand j'entendis prononcer le nom de Harry. Je m'approchai.  
-Arthur ! s'exclamait Mrs Weasley d'une voix perçante. Harry serait terrifié s'il apprenait la vérité. Laisse-le donc tran...  
-C'est absurde de ne rien lui dire ! l'interrompit Mr Weasley. Il a le droit de savoir. Tu persistes à le traiter comme un gamin, mais il a treize ans et je veux simplement qu'il soit sur ses gardes. Il y a maintenant plus de trois semaines que Bellatrix Lestrange est en fuite et on connaît très bien ses intentions...  
-Mais Harry sera parfaitement en sécurité à Poudlard. D'ailleurs, est-on vraiment sûrs que cette folle veuille le tuer ?  
-Molly ! Les gardiens d'Azkaban ont dit à Fudge que depuis un certain temps, Bellatrix Lestrange parlait dans son sommeil et répétait sans cesse "Harry Potter...Poudlard". Lestrange veut achever la tâche de son maître, c'est évident.  
-Fais ce que tu crois utile, Arthur...soupira Mrs Weasley.  
J'entendis bouger des chaises et je filai dans ma chambre dans le plus grand silence. Naturellement, je mis mon cousin au courant de tout ce que je venais d'entendre. Celui-ci se montra beaucoup moins inquiet qu'il n'aurait dû. Il était surtout exaspéré à l'idée qu'il allait faire l'objet d'une surveillance de tous les instants jusqu'à ce que tout danger soit écarté.

Le lendemain, deux voitures officielles envoyées par le Ministère nous emmenèrent à la gare. Le voyage jusqu'à Poudlard se passa sans encombre. Le train s'arrêta le soir à la gare de Pré-au-lard. On suivit la foule des élèves sur un chemin boueux où nous attendaient une centaine de diligences tirées par des chevaux invisibles. Lorsque notre diligence s'approcha du portail en fer, j'eus le temps d'apercevoir deux créatures qui montaient la garde de chaque côté. Il s'agissait de hautes silhouettes enveloppées de capes, les visages entièrement dissimulés par des cagoules. Je me sentis brièvement engloutie par une vague glacée et nauséeuse au moment de franchir le portail. La diligence prit ensuite de la vitesse le long de l'allée en pente douce qui menait au château. Enfin, elle s'arrêta. On monta les marches, franchit la porte de chêne et s'engouffra dans l'immense hall d'entrée éclairé par des torches. On tourna à droite et pénétra dans la Grande Salle. Là je quittai Harry, Ron et Hermione pour aller m'installer à la table des Serpentard. La cérémonie de la Répartition terminée, le professeur McGonagall alla s'asseoir à la table des enseignants et le directeur Albus Dumbledore se leva.  
-Bienvenue à vous tous pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard ! dit-il en souriant. J'ai quelques petites choses à vous dire et comme l'une d'elles est très sérieuse, autant s'en débarrasser tout de suite. Comme vous l'avez peut-être remarqué, l'école a dû accueillir quelques gardiens d'Azkaban qui nous ont été envoyés par le ministère de la Magie. Ce sont les silhouettes encapuchonnées que vous avez certainement vues en arrivant, on les appelle les Détraqueurs.  
Il s'éclaircit la gorge et marqua une pause pendant laquelle je pus voir passer sur son visage une expression de dégoût.

-Je voudrais également vous rappeler, poursuivit-il, que, comme toujours, la forêt est interdite à tous les élèves et le village de Pré-au-Lard à celles et ceux qui n'ont pas encore atteint la quatrième année d'études. Cette année, l'école va accueillir un nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal, j'ai le plaisir de vous présenter le professeur Maugrey.  
D'habitude, les nouveaux professeurs étaient salués par des applaudissements. Cette fois, pourtant, les professeurs furent les seuls à applaudir. Les élèves semblaient tellement pétrifiés par l'étrange apparence du professeur Maugrey qu'ils se contentaient de le regarder fixement. Chaque centimètre carré de la peau du nouveau venu paraissait marqué de cicatrices. Il lui manquait une bonne partie du nez mais c'était surtout l'un de ses yeux qui le rendait effrayant. Il était d'un bleu vif et remuait sans cesse, roulant dans son orbite, totalement indépendant de l'oeil normal. Il pouvait également se retourner complètement pour regarder en arrière et on ne voyait plus alors qu'un globe blanc. Maugrey serra la main de Dumbledore et alla s'asseoir sur une chaise vide. J'aperçus sous la table l'extrémité d'une jambe de bois. Négligeant le pichet de jus de citrouille posé devant lui, il fouilla dans la poche de sa cape, en sortit une flasque et but une longue gorgée de son contenu.  
Dumbledore reprit :  
-Il se fait tard à présent et il est important que vous soyez frais et dispos pour vos cours de demain matin. Alors, tout le monde au lit ! Et vite !


	17. Des professeurs mabouls

Le lendemain, je fus très déçue par mon premier cours de divination. Celui-ci se passait tout en haut de la tour nord, il fallait grimper sept escaliers pour y arriver. L'endroit où il y avait lieu n'avait rien d'une salle de classe, sur avait plutôt l'impression de se trouver dans un salon de l'ancienne. Une vingtaine de petites tables circulaires entourées de petits poufs rebondis occupaient l'espace. Une faible lumière rouge éclairait la pièce, tous les rideaux des fenêtres étaient tirés, il régnait une chaleur étouffante. Le professeur Trelawney était une femme à la voix douce et un peu voilée, très mince, enveloppée d'un châle, les yeux agrandis par de grosses lunettes, avec une quantité impressionnante de bijoux autour du cou et des poignets. Il me fallut moins d'une heure pour me rendre compte que j'avais affaire à une vieille farceuse qui ne possédait pas le moindre don.  
Les Serpentard et les Gryffondor avaient le cours de défense contre les forces du Mal en commun. Nous attendions dans un silence inhabituel lorsqu'on entendit le son caractéristique du pas de Maugrey : le claquement de la jambe de bois sur le sol. Il entra dans la classe et alla s'installer à son bureau.  
-Rangez les livres, grogna-t-il, vous n'en aurez pas besoin.

-Bien, dit-il. J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez en retard en matière de défense contre les mauvais tris. Je suis donc sorti de la quiétude de ma retraite pour vous remettre au niveau. Le ministère de la Magie vous estime trop jeunes pour connaître en détail les manifestations des maléfices interdits. Mais Dumbledore et moi, on pense que plus vite vous saurez ce qui vous attend dehors, mieux ça vaudra. Il faut que vous soyez préparé pour réagir. Alors, quels sont les trois Sortilèges Impardonnables?  
La main de Ron se leva timidement.  
-Heu ... dit-il d'une voix mal assurée. Il y a le sortilège de l'Imperium, je crois?  
-Ah oui, dit Maugrey d'un air appréciateur. L'Imperium.  
Maugrey ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau et en sortit un bocal de verre qui contenait trois grosses araignées. Il plongea une main dans le bocal et attrapa une des araignées, pointa sa baguette magique sur elle et murmura:  
-Impero!  
L'araignée se mit alors à faire sous nos yeux toute une série d'actions.  
-Contrôle total, dit Maugrey à voix basse. Je pourrais lui ordonner n'importe quoi, elle ne répond plus d'elle-même. Lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres était au sommet de sa puissance, nombre de sorcières et de sorciers se sont retrouvés soumis à ce sortilège. Les gens du ministère ont eu bien du travail pour déterminer qui avait été forcé d'agir sous la contrainte et qui avait agi de sa propre volonté.  
Maugrey remet l'araignée dans le bocal et en prit une autre. La main d'Hermione tremblait légèrement dès la leva.  
-Il y a le sortilège de mort, bien sûr, murmura-t-elle. Avada Kedavra.  
-Ah oui, dit Maugrey en esquissant un nouveau sourire.  
Il leva sa baguette.  
-Non, je dis pour moi-même.  
-Arrêtez! s'écria Hermione d'une voix perçante.  
Maugrey haussa les sourcils.  
-Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive, Miss Granger?  
Hermione me jetait des regards en biais.  
-Ce ... ce n'est pas la peine de nous montrer.  
-Avada Kedavra ! rugit Maugrey.  
Il y a un éclair aveuglant de lumière verte et l'araignée roula sur le dos, morte.  
De la même façon que mes parents.

-Avada Kedavra...dit Maugrey avec un air de délectation. Ce sortilège exige une grande puissance magique et il n'existe aucun moyen de le conjurer. Le pire des sortilèges. Mais est-ce véritablement le pire ?  
L'oeil magique de Maugrey tourna dans son orbite et s'arrêta sur Neville Londubat.  
-Toi, mon garçon, tu connais le troisième Sortilège Impardonnable, n'est-ce pas ?  
Neville, mal à l'aise, approuva d'un signe de tête.  
Puis il dit d'une petite voix que je reconnus à peine :  
-Le sortilège Doloris.  
Maugrey regarda fixement Neville, avec ses deux yeux cette fois.  
-En effet.  
Puis il nous tourna le dos et plongea une nouvelle fois la main dans le bocal. L'araignée resta immobile sur le bureau, apparemment trop terrifiée pour bouger.  
Maugrey pointa sa baguette sur l'araignée et murmura :  
-Endoloris !  
Les pattes de l'araignée cédèrent alors sous son corps. Elle roula sur elle-même, agitée d'horribles convulsions, de plus en plus violentes.  
C'est alors que je saisis l'horreur de la situation. Les parents de Neville, torturés par Bellatrix Lestrange jusqu'à en perdre la raison...Et maintenant, les mains de Neville crispées sur le bord de sa table, ses jointures livides, ses yeux écarquillés de terreur...  
-Expelliarmus !  
La baguette s'envola des mains de Maugrey et le calvaire de l'araignée prit fin.  
Les deux yeux de Maugrey, son oeil magique et son oeil normal, me fusillaient.  
-QUI ETES-VOUS pour oser me désarmer de la sorte, Miss Wyatt ? Voilà qui coûtera dix points à la maison Gryffondor.  
-Je suis à Serpentard !  
-A la maison Serpentard, alors.  
Maugrey sortit sa gourde de sa poche et en but une longue gorgée. Puis, semblant regretter de s'être emporté, il reprit d'une voix étrangement calme :  
-Les trois Sortilèges Impardonnables...Voilà les forces maléfiques que vous devrez affronter, celles que je dois vous apprendre à combattre. Prenez vos plumes et écrivez...  
Personne ne songea à dire le moindre mot jusqu'à ce que la cloche retentisse.

Lorsqu'on eut quitté la classe, la plupart des élèves parlaient du cours comme s'il s'était agi d'une sorte de spectacle, ils commentaient ce qui s'était passé d'une voix qui trahissait un mélange d'effroi et d'admiration. Quant à moi, je fulminais.  
-Nous montrer ces sortilèges en classe ! Non mais vous avez vu la tête de Neville !  
Seul au milieu du couloir, Neville avait toujours sur le visage la même expression horrifiée. Je m'apprêtais à aller le voir, quand un claquement sec et régulier retentit dans mon dos. Maugrey dit à Neville d'une voix beaucoup plus douce qu'à l'ordinaire :  
-Ne t'en fais pas, mon garçon. Viens donc prendre une tasse de thé dans mon bureau. Le professeur Chourave m'a dit que tu étais le meilleur de la classe en botanique, j'ai quelques livres qui pourraient t'intéresser.  
Et Maugrey entraîna Neville, une main noueuse posée sur son épaule.

Trois mois plus tard

Harry, Ron, Hermione et moi faisions partie des rares élèves qui passaient Noël à Poudlard. A l'heure du déjeuner, je montai dans la Grande Salle et découvris que les tables avaient été repoussées contre les murs pour n'en laisser qu'une seule. Il n'y avait que deux autres élèves en plus de nous quatre : un nouveau de première année et un cinquième année de Serpentard au visage sinistre. Les professeurs Dumbledore, McGonagall, Rogue, Maugrey, Chourave et Flitwick étaient là également.

-Joyeux Noël ! dit Dumbledore en me voyant approcher. Assieds-toi, viens te joindre à nous !

Je m'installai à côté de Ron au bout de la table.

-Bon appétit ! dit Dumbledore, le visage réjoui.

Pendant que je remplissais mon assiette, la porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit et le professeur Trelawney s'avança vers nous.

-Sibylle ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Vous êtes enfin descendue de votre tour ! s'exclama Dumbledore.

-J'ai regardé ma boule de cristal, Monsieur le Directeur, dit-elle de sa voix la plus mystérieuse et à mon grand étonnement, je me suis vue abandonner mon repas solitaire pour me joindre à vous.

-Le destin fait bien les choses, dit Dumbledore, le regard pétillant. Asseyez-vous donc !

Mais le professeur Trelawney ne bougea pas, ouvrit des yeux immenses et laissa échapper un petit cri étouffé.

-Si je m'assieds parmi vous, nous serons treize à table ! Ce serait le signe d'un grand malheur.

-Eh bien, prenons le risque, Sibylle, dit le professeur McGonagall d'un air agacé, la dinde est en train de refroidir.

Le professeur Trelawney hésita, puis s'assit lentement sur la chaise vide, les yeux fermés, les dents serrées. Elle se comporta presque normalement jusqu'à la fin du repas. Mais une fois le dessert avalé, elle reprit ses jérémiades.

-Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter, gémit-elle. Treize à table, c'est de la folie, mais qui serais-je pour m'opposer aux décisions du destin...

-Ca suffit, Sibylle, coupa le professeur McGonagall d'un ton glacial. Ne recommencez pas avec ces idioties.

-Vous ne comprenez pas, personne ne me croit jamais, se lamenta le professeur Trelawney. Mais on n'est jamais à l'abri d'un grand malheur. ET C'EST POUR BIENTOT !

Tous les visages autour de la table, ceux des professeurs comme ceux des élèves, s'étaient figés. En effet, le professeur Trelawney avait prononcé la dernière phrase d'une voix dure et sonore qui avait pris tout le monde de court.

-Tout va bien, Sibylle ? demanda le professeur McGonagall. Vous voulez aller vous reposer un peu dans votre tour ?

Mais le professeur Trelawney ne semblait pas l'entendre. Elle restait là, le regard vague, la mâchoire pendante. Puis elle reprit de cette voix dure, si différente de celle qu'on lui connaissait:

-BIENTOT LE SEIGNEUR DES TENEBRES REVIENDRA, PLUS PUISSANT ET PLUS TERRIBLE QUE JAMAIS. BIENTOT LA FIDELE MANGEMORT AURA REJOINT SON MAITRE.

La tête du professeur Trelawney tomba sur sa poitrine. Elle laissa échapper une sorte de grognement puis, brusquement, elle se redressa.

-Excusez-moi. Une superstition ridicule qui n'a rien à voir avec le noble art de la Divination. Après tout, ce n'est peut-être pas si grave que ça d'être treize à table. Voilà que je crains d'avoir cassé l'ambiance. Je monte me reposer dans ma tour, je sens que j'en ai besoin.

Personne n'essaya de la retenir. Dumbledore s'efforça de prendre un ton joyeux.

-S'il s'avère que ce qu'elle a dit est vrai, cela portera le nombre de ses prédictions vérifiées au nombre de deux, je devrai lui donner une augmentation...

-Mais Albus, demanda le professeur McGonagall, le visage pâle, pensez-vous que Sibylle ait pu faire une véritable prédiction ?

-C'est possible, répondit Dumbledore d'un air songeur. Mais cela ne servirait à rien de s'inquiéter à l'avance. Allez donc prendre l'air jeunes gens, et videz-vous la tête. Car comme l'a si bien dit le professeur Trelawney, qui sommes-nous pour nous opposer aux décisions du destin ?


	18. La mort s'invite

Six mois plus tard

Une atmosphère de tension régnait dans le château. Nous étions en train de passer nos examens de fin d'année. Il nous restait encore une semaine d'épreuves et nous nous entraînions intensivement à la pratique de tous les sortilèges que nous connaissions afin d'obtenir la note maximale en défense contre les forces du Mal. Nous avions tous les quatre l'ambition de devenir Aurors et ceci n'était pas à prendre à la légère.

Neville aussi s'entraînait dès qu'il avait un moment de libre, il me demandait parfois des conseils et je l'aidais à acquérir la maîtrise des sortilèges les plus difficiles. Ce jour-là, quand il vint me voir, il faisait une drôle de tête. Je lui trouvai un air absent, comme détaché de tout. Immédiatement, je pris les devants.

-Neville, il ne faut pas baisser les bras maintenant, tu vas y arriver. On va continuer à s'entraîner un peu chaque jour et je te promets que...

-Je ne veux pas que tu m'aides à m'entraîner, je préfère que ce soit ton cousin qui m'aide. Harry a eu l'occasion d'affronter plus de choses que toi dans le passé.

-Pas vraiment, Neville, dit Harry qui avait entendu. En première année, peut-être, mais l'année dernière dans la Chambre des Secrets, c'est Penny qui...

-Ca m'est égal, coupa Neville. Elle n'a affronté que le souvenir du Seigneur des Ténèbres, alors que toi en première année, tu as affronté Quirrell, une personne en chair et en os qui partageait sa tête avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je te demande de me consacrer seulement une heure cet après-midi, Maugrey m'a donné la permission d'utiliser sa salle et il faut absolument que je travaille le charme du Bouclier.

-Allons-y, répondit Harry, non sans m'avoir d'abord jeté un coup d'oeil gêné.

Pendant ce temps, Ron titubait le long du couloir en attendant qu'Hermione trouve dans ses livres le moyen de conjurer le maléfice de Jambencoton qu'elle lui avait jeté.

Le soir, Harry et Neville n'étaient pas présents au banquet à la table des Gryffondor. Nous ne les avions pas revus de l'après-midi. Je me sentais un peu inquiète et je n'avais pas faim. Je décidai de me lever de table pour aller les chercher dans le château.

-Miss Wyatt, que faîtes-vous ? Retournez vous asseoir, aucun élève n'est autorisé à se lever tant que le repas n'est pas terminé, décidément vous vous croyez tout permis ! aboya Rogue à la table des professeurs.

Je grommelai quelque chose que par chance Rogue n'entendit pas et retournai à la table des Serpentard.

-Miss Wyatt ! m'appela Dumbledore. Venez ici un instant, je vous prie.

Je pivotai et allai voir Dumbledore à la table des professeurs.

-Penny, murmura-t-il, où est Harry ?

-Je ne sais pas, professeur, j'allais justement le chercher. Où est le professeur Maugrey ? je demandai soudain en remarquant la chaise vide.

-Je ne sais pas non plus, répondit Dumbledore d'un air inquiet.

A ce moment précis, Rusard le concierge entra en trombe dans la Grande Salle.

-Professeur Dumbledore, venez vite, il faut que vous voyiez ça !

Sans réfléchir, Dumbledore se leva et suivit Rusard hors de la Grande Salle. Sans réfléchir, je suivis Dumbledore.

-Miss Wyatt ! crièrent à l'unisson Rogue et McGonagall, inutilement.

Rusard sortit dans le parc du château, Dumbledore et moi sur ses talons. Puis il montra du doigt quelque chose dans le ciel. Une forme immense, verte et brillante, luisait dans l'obscurité. Elle représentait une gigantesque tête de mort, avec un serpent en guise de langue qui sortait de la bouche.

-Mais qu'est-ce que...?

Rogue, McGonagall et Hagrid arrivèrent à leur tour.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? je demandai, surprise par la pâleur de leur visage.

-C'est la Marque des Ténèbres, Penny ! murmura Hagrid en me tirant vers lui. La marque des Mangemorts, le signe de Tu-Sais-Qui.

-Nous sommes arrivés trop tard, Albus, dit McGonagall d'un ton tremblant. Où sont-ils passés ? Et comment sont-ils entrés ? On ne peut pas transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Et avec les Détraqueurs autour de l'école...

-Ils traînent peut-être dans les parages, coupa Rogue, il faut fouiller les environs.

Dumbledore se retourna vers ses collègues, l'air étonnamment calme mais le regard animé d'une étrange lueur.

-Je vous demanderais de fermer toutes les portes qui donnent accès à la Grande Salle. Demandez aux préfets de monter la garde, confiez-leur le soin d'organiser les choses. Puis revenez ici avec les autres professeurs, il faut absolument la retrouver.

-Mais qui ça, professeur Dumbledore ? demanda Hagrid en le regardant avec des yeux ronds.

-Bellatrix Lestrange.

Rogue et McGonagall s'exécutèrent.

-Tu viens, Penny? , me dit Hagrid.

-Non.

-Mais tu ne vas pas pouvoir rester avec nous, c'est trop dangereux, n'est-ce pas professeur Dumbledore ? Il faut qu'elle rejoigne les autres élèves dans le Grande Salle !

-Hagrid ! je m'exclamai. Je ne vais pas rester sagement assise dans la Grande Salle, alors que Harry et Neville ont disparu !

-Disparu ? s'étrangla Hagrid en nous regardant à tour de rôle, Dumbledore et moi.

Dumbledore se contenta d'acquiescer. Puis soudain, il monta à son tour les marches de pierre. On s'empressa de le suivre. Mais il ne se dirigea pas vers la Grande Salle. On monta l'escalier de marbre, avança le long d'un couloir jusqu'au bureau de Maugrey. Dumbledore agita simplement la baguette et la porte s'ouvrit.

-Alastor n'est pas ici, professeur Dumbledore, déclara Hagrid. Il est en train de dîner dans la Grande Salle.

Puis, se tapant le front avec la paume de sa main :

-Nom d'une gargouille ! Il n'était pas là ce soir, je ne l'ai pas vu dîner dans la Grande Salle !

La pièce était vide. Je n'y étais encore jamais venue. Au milieu il y avait une grande table pleine d'objets extrêmement étranges. Ce n'était pas très surprenant : j'avais entendu dire que Maugrey était un ancien chasseur de mages noirs, un ancien Auror. Je savais qu'il n'avait pas totalement renoncé à ses anciennes pratiques, il était donc logique que son bureau soit jonché de détecteurs de magie noire. Sous la fenêtre se trouvait une grande malle qui comportait sept serrures alignées les unes à côté des autres. Je me demandais ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir à l'intérieur, lorsque des cris plaintifs nous parvinrent.

Dumbledore prit un trousseau de clés sur le bureau de Maugrey. Il s'approcha ensuite de la malle, glissa la première clé dans la première serrure et l'ouvrit. Elle était remplie de livres de sorcellerie. Stupéfaite, je regardai Dumbledore glisser les autres clés dans leurs serrures respectives. A chaque fois qu'il rouvrait la malle, son contenu changeait. Enfin, il enfonça la septième clé dans la septième serrure et je laissai alors échapper une exclamation de stupeur. Je voyais à présent une sorte de fosse, comme une pièce souterraine, dans laquelle était étendu un individu.

-Albus, je suis désolé, me voilà en piteux état, gémit celui-ci.

Dumbledore entra dans la malle et se laissa tomber en douceur à côté de lui. Il se pencha et l'examina.

-Hagrid, dit-il au bout d'un moment, la cape que vous voyez sur le dossier de la chaise, pouvez-vous me la faire passer ? Alastor est glacé. Il faudra que Madame Pomfresh l'examine, mais il n'est pas en danger immédiat.

Hagrid lui donna la cape. Dumbledore en enveloppa soigneusement l'homme étendu. Puis il ressortit de la malle.

-Je vais chercher Madame Pomfresh, dit Hagrid qui tourna aussitôt les talons et sortit du bureau.

-Cela vaudra mieux, en effet. Alastor s'en sortira, mais l'épreuve a été terrible pour lui.

-Alastor Maugrey ? je sursautai. C'est le professeur Maugrey qui est étendu dans la malle ? Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? Où sont Harry et Neville ?

Dumbledore ouvrit la bouche, mais il n'eut pas le temps de me répondre. On entendit la grosse voix d'Hagrid dans le couloir :

-Rusard, vous avez failli me faire tomber, où courez-vous comme ça ?

-Où est Albus Dumbledore ? cria le concierge d'une voix affolée.

Un instant plus tard, Rusard se tenait dans l'entrebaillement de la porte. Il était essoufflé et ses lèvres tremblaient.

-Je les ai trouvés, Monsieur le Directeur. Les deux élèves. Dans les serres du professeur Chourave.

-Ils vont bien ?

-Non. Ils sont morts.

Je courus à perdre haleine. Autour de moi, c'était le vide, le monde venait de sombrer dans un silence horrifié. J'avais laissé mon esprit tomber en chute libre, sans esquisser le moindre mouvement pour le retenir. Poudlard avait disparu, n'avait peut-être jamais existé. Dans ce chaos total, une seule chose comptait : courir le plus vite possible, rejoindre Harry. Dans ce chaos total, une seule réalité survivait : lui et moi.

Harry n'était pas mort. Il gesticulait dans les ténèbres, apparemment en proie à une terrible souffrance, mais il respirait. Ses doigts se cramponnaient à quelque chose, tandis que le reste de son corps se cramponnait à la vie. Il tenait fermement d'une main une sorte de plante affreusement laide, comme si sa vie en dépendait. De son autre main, il serrait le poignet de Neville Londubat. Les lèvres de celui-ci étaient entrouvertes, comme celles de mon cousin. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, comme ceux de mon cousin. Mais contrairement à Harry, les yeux de Neville regardaient sans voir.


	19. Il est revenu

Les professeurs de Poudlard arrivèrent en troupeau.

-Mon dieu ! Neville Londubat ! Albus !

-Londubat ! Dumbledore ! Il est mort !

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Les mangemorts ! Ce sont eux qui l'ont tué ! Il faut les retrouver !

Les doigts de Harry lâchèrent un instant le poignet de Neville. D'un coup, il saisit le bras de Dumbledore, releva la tête et parvint à articuler :

-Il est revenu. Voldemort est revenu.

Quelqu'un poussa un petit cri. Je me retournai et vis le visage des professeurs. Ils paraissaient livides, effarés.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il dit, Dumbledore ? Il divague, n'est-ce pas ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il tient à la main ?

-C'est une plante, répondit quelqu'un. Un des Bubobulbs du professeur Chourave.

-Certainement pas, répondit sèchement le professeur Chourave. Les Bubobulbs possèdent de grosses pustules brillantes pleines de pus, c'est bien connu. Vous voyez bien que cette plante n'en a pas. En vérité, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que ça peut bien être.

-Que personne ne touche à cette plante ! intervint Dumbledore d'une voix forte.

A l'aide de sa baguette, il fit léviter la plante dans les airs et la déplaça avec précaution, loin de nous. En réalité, elle ressemblait moins à une plante qu'à un tas de limaces géantes, noires et épaisses, qui dépassaient de leur pot. Dumbledore se mit à marmonner une série d'incantations bizarres tandis que sa baguette dessinait des cercles lumineux autour de la plante. Quand il eut fini, il poussa un profond soupir en regardant le corps sans vie de Neville Londubat.

Des larmes coulaient sur les joues du professeur Chourave.

-Un garçon si gentil ! C'était mon meilleur élève ! Je vous assure que je ne sais pas d'où provient cette plante, je ne l'ai jamais vue de mon existence.

-Parce qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une plante, répondit sombrement Dumbledore. Quelqu'un a introduit cet objet dans vos serres en début de soirée et lui a donné l'apparence d'une de vos plantes, pour mieux le camoufler. Je viens de le désactiver, il s'agissait d'un Portoloin.

-Un Portoloin ? je demandai. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Les Portoloins sont des objets qui permettent de transporter les sorciers d'un point à un autre à une heure fixée d'avance. Il peut s'agir de n'importe quoi, le plus souvent d'objets qui passent inaperçus.

-Mais qui a caché ce Portoloin dans les plantes ? Et où vous a t-il emmenés ? Harry ?

Mais Harry n'était pas en état de me répondre. Il tenait toujours aussi fermement le poignet de Neville. J'essayais de desserrer son étreinte, mais mon cousin refusait de lâcher prise.

-Il voulait que je le ramène ici, murmura Harry.

-Et tu l'as fait Harry, tu l'as fait. Lâche le, maintenant, dit Dumbledore d'une voix très douce.

Dumbledore se pencha et, avec une force extraordinaire pour un homme aussi mince et aussi âgé, il souleva Harry et le remit debout. Mon cousin chancela, sa jambe blessée semblait refuser de supporter son poids. Les professeurs formèrent un cercle autour de lui.

-Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie !

Vingt minutes plus tard

A l'infirmerie, Madame Pomfresh était aux petits soins pour ses malades. Alastor Maugrey était étendu sur le lit à côté de Harry. L'un comme l'autre, ils semblaient un peu confus. Pas autant que Dumbledore, cependant, qui crut bon de me présenter le professeur Maugrey.

-Professeur Dumbledore, je connais déjà le professeur Maugrey, cela fait un an qu'il est arrivé dans l'école, vous vous souvenez ?

-Oh non Penny, la personne qui a été votre professeur toute l'année n'était pas Alastor Maugrey. Tu n'as jamais vu Alastor Maugrey avant ce soir.

-Qu'est-ce que vous dîtes ?

Dumbledore prit la flasque posée sur la petite table à côté du lit de Maugrey.

-Trouvée dans son dévissa le bouchon et la retourna. Un liquide épais et gluant coula sur le sol.

-N'ayez crainte, je ferai le ménage. Ceci est du Polynectar, Penny. Le professeur Rogue a dû vous en parler en classe. Il s'agit d'une potion qui permet de prendre l'apparence de quelqu'un d'autre. L'effet disparaît au bout d'un moment, mais l'imposteur savait comment s'y prendre. Car le véritable Maugrey ne boit jamais rien d'autre que ce qu'il y a dans sa flasque, il est bien connu pour ça. L'imposteur avait juste besoin de garder le vrai Maugrey auprès de lui pour pouvoir continuer à préparer sa potion, car pour que celle-ci fasse effet, il faut y glisser un petit bout de la personne dont on veut prendre l'apparence, dit Dumbledore du ton le plus naturel, comme s'il me livrait la recette d'un gâteau. Si tu regardes attentivement le vrai Maugrey, tu peux voir qu'il lui manque des cheveux en plusieurs endroits. L'imposteur lui en a coupé tout au long de l'année. Mais je crois que, dans la précipitation de cette soirée, notre faux Maugrey a oublié de prendre son Polynectar. Ceci dit, j'imagine qu'elle n'en a plus besoin maintenant qu'elle a rejoint son maître.

-"Elle" ? De qui parlez-vous ?

-Il parle de Bellatrix Lestrange, répondit Harry. C'était elle l'imposteur, le faux Maugrey.

Quelques secondes passèrent en silence, puis Harry ajouta :

-Et c'est elle qui a tué Neville.

Le vrai Maugrey se mit à grogner et se redressa.

-Tout est de ma faute, Albus...

-Mais non Alastor, c'est de la mienne. Tu as eu un comportement étrange toute l'année, tu t'absentais sans arrêt de Poudlard, j'aurais dû voir qu'il ne pouvait s'agir de toi, je te connais depuis si longtemps...

-Arrêtez ! coupa Madame Pomfresh. Personne n'est responsable des agissements d'une Mangemort telle que Bellatrix Lestrange, elle avait eu le temps d'étudier soigneusement son plan à Azkaban, cela fait des années que les Détraqueurs ne produisent plus aucun effet sur elle. Elle est le mal en personne, la plus fidèle servante de Vous-Savez-Qui, ne l'oublions pas. Elle lui est totalement dévouée, son unique ambition n'a jamais été que de le servir, de faire ses preuves à ses yeux.

-Et elle a parfaitement réussi, ajouta Dumbledore. Elle a été la servante qui veillait sur Harry et qui l'amènerait, une fois qu'elle aurait gagné sa confiance, à mettre la main sur le Portoloin qui le transporterait immédiatement auprès de son maître. Mais avant ça...

-Elle avait besoin de moi, acheva Alastor Maugrey.

J'observai attentivement le vrai Maugrey. Il était nettement plus mince que l'autre, de toute évidence il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait rien mangé. L'orbite de son oeil magique semblait vide sous la paupière et ses cheveux grisonnants étaient clairsemés, on voyait clairement qu'on lui en avait arraché plusieurs touffes.

-Je ne me souviens quasiment de rien, grogna Alastor Maugrey.

-C'est normal Alastor, répondit Dumbledore, tu as dû passer le plus clair de ton temps soumis au sortilège de l'Imperium. Dis-nous simplement ce dont tu te souviens.

-Je me souviens qu'elle a débarqué chez moi. J'ai résisté longtemps, mais elle m'a eu. Je me souviens que quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais dans une salle de Poudlard avec cette cinglée. Elle m'a pris ma jambe de bois et mon oeil magique. Il y avait une pile de vêtements sur le bureau, c'était les miens, et à côté d'eux tous les détracteurs d'ennemis que je gardais chez moi et qu'elle m'avait volés. Et là en effet, elle a dû me soumettre au sortilège de l'Imperium, parce que quand elle m'a posé des questions sur ma vie, je lui ai tout déballé. Mes habitudes, mes souvenirs, tout y est passé. Tu te rends compte Albus, moi qui ne dis jamais rien à personne, là on ne m'arrêtait plus, j'étais devenu une vraie pipelette...

-Mon pauvre Alastor ! dit Dumbledore en esquissant un sourire.

-C'est malheureusement tout ce dont je me souviens clairement, tout le reste est très confus.

Dumbledore tourna les yeux vers mon cousin qui évitait son regard.

-Harry ? dit Dumbledore avec douceur.

A contrecoeur, Harry leva la tête et le regarda.

-Il faut absolument que je sache ce qui s'est passé. Si je pensais pouvoir t'aider en te plongeant dans le sommeil, crois bien que je le ferais. Mais ce ne serait pas un service à te rendre et je te demande de montrer encore une fois ton courage.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration avant de commencer son récit :

-J'avais passé tout l'après-midi avec Penny, Ron et Hermione à m'entraîner en vue de l'épreuve pratique de défense contre les forces du mal. En fin d'après-midi, Neville est venu me chercher, lui aussi souhaitait s'entraîner. Penny lui a proposé son aide, comme chaque jour, mais cette fois-ci Neville l'a catégoriquement refusée. C'était important pour lui que ce soit moi qui l'aide, parce que soi-disant j'avais affronté plus de choses que ma cousine dans le passé. Il m'a dit que Maugrey lui avait donné l'autorisation d'utiliser sa salle et que ce serait mieux que de s'entraîner dans le couloir. Je l'ai donc suivi jusqu'à la salle de Maugrey. Mais avant de rentrer, je lui ai dit :

-Attends, Neville. Je vais t'aider avec plaisir, mais je dois te dire que tu n'as pas été très correct avec Penny. Elle t'a aidé tous les jours cette semaine et tu m'as dit toi-même qu'elle te faisait énormément progresser et prendre confiance en toi. C'est de loin la meilleure élève de Serpentard et en ce qui concerne la défense contre les forces du mal, c'est la meilleure élève de l'école.

Neville s'est alors retourné vers moi, interloqué. Son regard était vide, il avait l'air complètement perdu. Il a froncé les sourcils :

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai tenu à ce que ce soit toi. Je voulais m'entraîner avec elle, comme tous les jours.

Un instant il m'a semblé voir une sorte de panique dans ses yeux, mais il a bien vite haussé les épaules en éclatant de rire :

-Au fond, quelle importance ?

Il a ouvert la porte, Maugrey était dans son bureau. J'étais étonné de le voir, on était censé avoir la salle à disposition durant une heure. J'ai jeté un coup d'oeil à Neville qui, lui, ne semblait pas surpris le moins du monde. Au contraire, il a lancé avec un grand sourire :

-Voici Harry, professeur, comme convenu.

Je n'ai pas trop tilté sur le moment, mais maintenant avec le recul, je pense que :

-Le faux Maugrey avait soumis Neville au sortilège de l'Imperium, soupira Dumbledore, afin de te faire venir dans son bureau.

Harry hocha la tête, tristement.

-Oui, il lui avait jeté un sort. Il s'était employé tout au long de l'année à gagner sa sympathie et sa confiance. Il le gardait souvent à la fin de son cours pour discuter "botanique" avec lui. Maugrey a demandé à Neville :

-Vous n'auriez pas vu le professeur Chourave ?

Je lui ai répondu qu'elle devait être dans son bureau.

-Non Potter, elle n'y est pas. Elle m'a donné l'autorisation de me rendre dans ses serres pour recueillir le pus des Bubobulbs, c'est une substance extrêmement précieuse et j'en ai besoin. Mais je n'ai pas la main verte, vous voyez, et sans elle je ne suis pas sûr d'y arriver.

-Oh mais c'est extrêmement simple, a répondu Neville, il suffit de percer leurs vésicules, c'est un jeu d'enfant.

-Dans ce cas, venez donc vous amuser avec moi, nous n'en aurons que pour quelques minutes et vous me rendrez un grand service.

J'ai proposé de les attendre dans le bureau de Maugrey, mais celui-ci a insisté pour que je les accompagne, on est donc sorti du château et on a suivi le chemin qui menait à la serre numéro trois. Une fois arrivés à destination, Maugrey a demandé de l'attendre sagement, il avait oublié de faire quelque chose d'important dans le parc du château mais ça ne lui prendrait que quelques secondes.

-Juste le temps de faire apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres, soupira Dumbledore.

-Probablement...Quand il est revenu, on s'est approché des Bubobulbs. Là, je pense que Neville était toujours sous l'emprise du sortilège d'Impérium, car il m'a tendu la seule plante parmi les Bubobulbs qui ne possédait pas de pustule. Je l'ai machinalement attrapée, Maugrey a également posé la main dessus et Neville n'a pas lâché la plante, qui en réalité n'en était pas une. Un instant plus tard, j'ai eu l'impression qu'un crochet m'avait attrapé par le nombril et me tirait en avant. Mes pieds avaient quitté le sol et je sentais la présence de Maugrey et de Neville à mes côtés, leurs épaules se cognaient contre les miennes. J'ai eu une sorte de pressentiment et j'ai tenté de toutes mes forces de m'extirper, mais mon index était collé à la fausse plante qui m'attirait comme un aimant. J'ai mal atterri sur une de mes jambes, Neville m'a aidé à me relever. Il m'a demandé où nous étions mais je n'en avais pas la moindre idée. La seule chose certaine, c'est que nous n'étions pas dans le parc de Poudlard : le château avait disparu. Maugrey est parti de son côté en disant :

-Séparons-nous et inspectons les lieux pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Nous nous trouvions dans un cimetière obscur, envahi par la végétation. Un silence total régnait.

-Où est passé Maugrey ?

-Sors ta baguette Neville, j'ai dit, on ne sait jamais.

On a vu Maugrey revenir. Il marchait parmi les tombes d'un pas assuré. A en juger par sa démarche et la manière dont il tenait les bras, il portait quelque chose, de loin on aurait dit qu'il s'agissait d'un bébé.

Soudain, j'ai ressenti une douleur si insoutenable que j'ai eu l'impression que ma cicatrice explosait, que ma tête se fendait en deux. J'en ai laissé tomber ma baguette. Pendant ce temps, Maugrey était en proie à une étrange excitation :

-Maître ! Maître ! Laissez-moi m'occuper de l'autre ! Je me suis déjà occupé de ses parents, laissez-moi faire !

Une voix aiguë et glaciale lui a répondu :

-Tu n'as pas le temps de jouer avec la nourriture cette fois-ci, JE n'ai pas de temps à perdre, fais vite !

C'est alors que Maugrey a lancé dans la nuit :

-Avada Kedavra !

J'ai vu une lumière verte passer à côté de moi, j'ai senti Neville tomber. Quand j'ai osé regarder, je l'ai vu étendu sur le sol, les yeux dénués d'expression.

Pendant quelques secondes, mon esprit a totalement refusé d'accepter la réalité, je ne ressentais rien à part une totale incrédulité car je ne pouvais croire à ce que je venais de voir : c'était impossible, Maugrey n'avait pas pu tuer Neville. C'est alors que j'ai vu le visage du faux Maugrey se transformer peu à peu. Ses cicatrices ont disparu et tout s'est mis à changer : sa peau, son nez, ses cheveux. Une jambe normale est apparue à la place de la jambe de bois, un oeil réel a remplacé l'oeil magique. Quelques secondes plus tard, Bellatrix Lestrange se tenait devant moi.

Avec une force extraordinaire, elle m'a traîné vers une pierre tombale et plaqué contre la surface de marbre. Elle a ensuite fait apparaître des cordes qui m'ont attaché des pieds à la tête à la pierre tombale. Quelques instants plus tard, elle poussait un chaudron de pierre dans lequel j'entendais l'eau clapoter. Puis elle a pris l'espèce de bébé et l'a déposé dans le chaudron sous lequel des flammes ont commencé à crépiter. Bellatrix Lestrange prononçait des paroles, sa voix tremblait dans une excitation proche de la démence. A un moment j'ai vu un poignard étincelant dans sa main, j'ai senti la pointe de la lame pénétrer le creux de mon bras droit et le sang a coulé...Elle l'a recueilli, l'a versé, puis s'est prosternée devant le chaudron.

Et la silhouette d'un homme grand et squelettique s'est élevée. Bellatrix Lestrange a ramassé une robe noire étalée par terre et l'a passée sur la tête de son maître. L'homme squelettique est sorti du chaudron, le visage plus livide qu'une tête de mort, les yeux écarlates, le nez plat avec deux fentes en guise de narines : une vraie tête de serpent.

Harry regarda Dumbledore dans les yeux :

-Il est revenu .

Dans l'infirmerie, personne ne parlait, personne n'osait se regarder, un silence de mort régnait. Lord Voldemort venait de renaître sous les yeux de mon cousin .


	20. Priori Incantatum

-Continue, Harry...

J'avais conscience de le torturer, mais je savais qu'endormir la douleur ne serait pas une bonne chose, ça ne la rendrait que plus intense lorsqu'il la sentirait de nouveau. Il fallait qu'il parle de ce qu'il venait de vivre et qu'il aille jusqu'au bout de son récit. Sinon, comment extraire ce venin de son corps ?

-Voldemort examinait son corps avec une expression de ravissement. Pendant ce temps, j'ai pris conscience de la présence à mes pieds d'un gigantesque serpent qui ondulait dans l'herbe en sifflant. Voldemort a sorti une baguette magique d'une des poches de sa robe. Il a ensuite tourné vers moi ses yeux écarlates et a éclaté d'un rire aigu et glacial. Enfin, il s'est tourné vers Bellatrix Lestrange qui lui a tendu son bras en remontant sa manche jusqu'au-dessus du coude. J'ai eu le temps de voir sur sa peau une sorte de tatouage qui représentait une tête de mort avec un serpent qui sortait de la bouche. Voldemort a appuyé son long index blanchâtre sur cette marque. Puis il a scruté l'obscurité du cimetière et s'est mis à faire les cent pas.

Soudain, j'ai entendu des bruissements d'étoffe. De partout, des sorciers vêtus de capes arrivaient en transplanant. Ils ont formé un cercle autour de nous.

-Des noms, Harry, on veut des noms ! aboya Maugrey sur le lit d'à côté, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

-Parmi les Mangemorts, il y avait Macnair, Avery, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle et bien sûr Lucius Malefoy, c'est tout ce dont je me souviens. Voldemort leur a fait un discours, il leur a reproché de ne pas être venus à son secours pendant treize ans, d'être retournés parmi ses ennemis en prétendant qu'il les avait ensorcelés. Il s'est ensuite tourné vers moi, expliquant aux Mangemorts comment ma mère, en se sacrifiant pour me sauver, m'avait assuré une protection qu'il n'avait pas prévue, comment son sacrifice avait dévié le sort qu'il avait jeté, comment ce sortilège avait rebondi sur lui, entraînant sa chute, le réduisant à moins qu'un esprit. Enfin Voldemort a conclu : "Je l'ai attendu longtemps, et le voici. Ce garçon qui soi-disant avait eu raison de moi. Bellatrix, la seule Mangemort qui me soit toujours restée fidèle, l'a fait venir en un endroit où il ne peut plus bénéficier de l'aide et de la protection de Dumbledore."

Là, Voldemort a levé sa baguette en criant : "Endoloris !". De ma vie je n'avais ressenti une telle douleur. Je n'avais plus qu'une envie : mourir, que tout finisse. J'entendais résonner les rires des Mangemorts. La douleur n'a disparu qu'au moment où Voldemort a repris son discours, disant que cette fois-ci il allait me tuer puis me donner à son serpent qui ferait de moi ce qui lui plairait. Il a ordonné à Bellatrix Lestrange de me détacher et de me rendre ma baguette magique. Puis il m'a frappé une nouvelle fois avec le sortilège Doloris. Quand le sortilège a pris fin, j'arrivais à peine à tenir debout, j'étais agité de tremblements mais j'étais prêt à agir. Alors quand Voldemort a de nouveau levé sa baguette et a lancé le sortilège de mort : "Avada Kedavra !", au même moment j'ai tendu la mienne et crié : "Expelliarmus !". Là il s'est passé quelque chose que je suis incapable d'expliquer. C'était comme si ma baguette s'était connectée à celle de Voldemort. Un jet de lumière verte a jailli de sa baguette à l'instant même où une lumière rouge fusait de la mienne. Et un faisceau lumineux d'une intense couleur d'or a relié nos deux baguettes magiques.

Là je sentis la gorge de Harry se nouer. Étonnée, je levai les yeux vers Dumbledore. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur ceux de mon cousin et ce fut comme si un rayon invisible était apparu entre eux.

-Priori Incantatum, murmura Dumbledore.

-Pardon ? dis-je, interloquée. Vous avez dit quelque chose ?

-Priori Incantatum, répéta Dumbledore. La remontée des sortilèges. Tu as revu tes parents Harry, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry approuva d'un signe de tête.

-Ils ont dû réapparaître sous une certaine forme, reprit lentement Dumbledore en regardant toujours mon cousin dans les yeux.

Harry fit un nouveau signe de tête.

-Aucun sortilège ne peut faire revivre les morts, déclara Dumbledore d'un ton grave. Il s'agit simplement d'échos, d'ombres.

-Ils m'ont parlé, répondit Harry.

Je le sentis trembler.

-Le...leurs fantômes ou je ne sais quoi. Ils m'ont parlé.

-Des échos, dit Dumbledore. Des échos qui ont conservé l'apparence et la personnalité de tes parents. Je devine que sont apparues les formes des dernières victimes de la baguette magique de Voldemort, en remontant le temps.

De nouveau, Harry hocha la tête. Dumbledore reprit :

-Ta baguette et celle de Voldemort contiennent le même élément. Dans chacune d'elles, il y a une plume de la queue du même phénix. Quand une baguette rencontre sa soeur, elles ne peuvent agir l'une contre l'autre. Mais si leurs propriétaires les forcent à combattre...alors un phénomène très rare se produira. L'une des baguettes obligera l'autre à régurgiter les sortilèges qu'elle a jetés, en remontant le cours du temps. Maintenant dis-nous...Qu'ont-elles fait ces ombres ? Comment sont-elles apparues exactement ?

-Le fil d'or qui nous unissait, Voldemort et moi, s'est soudain morcelé. Nos baguettes restaient liées l'une à l'autre, mais d'autres traits de lumière ont jailli. Là j'ai vu clairement une expression de peur sur le visage de Voldemort, en tout cas de stupéfaction. Sa baguette a émis des sons étranges et quelque chose s'est élevé. Ma mère, puis mon père se sont dessinés dans une fumée dense. Quand ils m'ont parlé, leurs voix étaient distantes, comme répercutées par un écho. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils étaient fiers de moi, et qu'ils m'aimaient.

Harry s'interrompit quelques instants et respira profondément avant de reprendre :

-Puis une autre forme a surgi à l'extrémité de la baguette.

-Vraiment ? Qui était-ce ? demanda Maugrey, se redressant soudain.

-Je ne connaissais pas cette personne, une femme aux cheveux courts. Elle a lancé d'une voix sifflante tout un tas d'injures à Voldemort. Ensuite elle a pris les choses en main et m'a dit exactement ce que je devais faire, comme si elle avait attendu ce moment pendant longtemps.

-Vraiment ? dit Dumbledore, l'air songeur.

-Oui, je ne sais pas qui c'était, mais à l'instant où elle est apparue, j'ai repris conscience de la présence des Mangemorts autour de nous, ils ont complètement paniqué, demandant à Voldemort ce qu'ils devaient faire.

-Lena Lennox ! s'écria Maugrey d'une voix triomphante.

Pour la première fois, un sourire éclaira son visage.

-Ca ne pouvait être qu'elle Albus, pour inspirer une telle frousse aux Mangemorts. Il faut dire que la quasi-totalité de leurs amis croupissent à Azkaban grâce à elle. C'était la plus grande Auror de tous les temps, même moi je dois reconnaître que je ne lui arrivais pas à la cheville.

-Une sorcière extraordinaire, confirma Dumbledore.

-La meilleure ! renchérit Maugrey qui dans l'excitation semblait prêt à se lever de son lit. Elle n'avait peur de rien !

-C'est vrai Alastor, mais c'est aussi ce qui la rendait très imprudente et elle l'a payé de sa vie, ajouta Dumbledore.

-Tu casses l'ambiance, ronchonna Maugrey. Si elle n'avait pas été trahie par son fiancé, elle serait encore parmi nous et pas sous la forme d'une ombre, crois-moi.

-Qu'a dit Lena Lennox, Harry ? demanda Dumbledore.

-Elle m'a dit : "Ne le laisse pas te vaincre Harry, jamais... Maintenant, écoute-moi bien, il va falloir que tu brises ce p***** de lien. Lorsqu'il sera rompu, nous ne pourrons rester que quelques instants, mais nous te donnerons le temps de retourner auprès du Portoloin, il vous ramènera à Poudlard. Tous les deux, Harry...Tiens-toi prêt à t'enfuir, n'aie pas peur, on s'occupe de ce guignol. MAINTENANT ! "

J'ai levé brutalement ma baguette et le fil d'or s'est brisé. Les silhouettes, je pense, entouraient Voldemort afin de me dérober à son regard. J'ai couru comme j'ai rarement couru dans ma vie, renversant au passage deux Mangemorts abasourdis. Les sortilèges qu'ils me lançaient s'écrasaient contre les pierres tombales. J'ai lancé à l'aveuglette un sortilège par-dessus mon épaule, je sais que j'en ai arrêté au moins un. J'ai réussi à rejoindre Neville, j'ai attrapé son bras, j'ai hurlé "Accio !" en pointant ma baguette magique sur l'espèce de plante qui s'est élevée dans les airs et s'est envolée vers moi. Au moment où je l'ai touchée, j'ai entendu le hurlement de fureur de Voldemort...

Harry s'interrompit de nouveau et pour de bon cette fois-ci. Il était à bout, vidé de toute énergie.

-Tu sais Harry, dit Dumbledore, tu as manifesté le même courage que ceux qui sont morts en combattant Voldemort lorsqu'il était au sommet de sa puissance.

Madame Pomfresh était une femme charmante, mais très stricte. Alors quand Ron et Hermione poussèrent la porte de l'infirmerie, elle les chassa immédiatement.

-Seulement cinq minutes, je les entendis supplier.

-Il n'en est pas question. Harry et le professeur Maugrey ont besoin de calme. Ils ont surtout besoin d'une bonne potion de Sommeil.

Et elle déplia un paravent autour de chacun des malades, puis déposa sur leurs tables de chevet un gobelet et un flacon rempli d'une potion violette.

-Il va falloir boire tout ça, dit-elle. C'est une potion pour dormir d'un sommeil sans rêves.-Je ne bois que ce qu'il y a dans ma gourde, c'est bien connu, grogna Maugrey.-Il va falloir déroger à la règle pour cette fois, Alastor. Et maintenant...TOUT LE MONDE DEHORS ! lança-t-elle d'un ton sans réplique. Oui parfaitement, vous aussi, Monsieur le Directeur ! Allez ouste !

Une fois le devoir accompli, elle retourna dans son bureau. Quand elle revint vingt minutes plus tard jeter un coup d'oeil à ses malades, elle vit qu'un seul d'entre eux avait bu sa potion. Il s'agissait d'Alastor Maugrey qui ronflait à qui mieux mieux. Quant à Harry, il n'avait jamais esquissé le moindre geste pour attraper son gobelet ou son flacon. Sa tête dans mon cou, son corps contre le mien, il s'était endormi sans dire un mot. Il était à présent plongé dans un profond sommeil et à chacune de ses respirations, ses doigts caressaient mon dos.

Madame Pomfresh s'approcha doucement de nous, prit le gobelet, la potion violette et s'en alla.


	21. La croisée des chemins

On dormit longtemps, confortablement installés dans la tiédeur du lit. Lorsque je me réveillai, je n'ouvris pas les yeux, espérant replonger dans le sommeil.

C'est alors que j'entendis la grosse voix de Maugrey dans le lit à côté :

-C'est vraiment indispensable de faire autant de bruit ? J'aimerais bien continuer à dormir si personne n'y voit d'inconvénient. A moins bien sûr qu'il ne se soit ENCORE passé quelque chose !

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Harry qui venait de faire un bond dans le lit.

-Rien, Potter, ne vous affolez pas, dit l'infirmière d'une voix énervée. Alastor a cru bon de réveiller tout le monde.

-Parce qu'on ne m'a pas réveillé, moi ? s'emporta Maugrey.

A présent, j'entendais également des voix, ainsi que des bruits de pas précipités qui s'approchaient de l'infirmerie. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Cornelius Fudge, le ministre de la Magie, s'avança dans la salle à grandes enjambées, le professeur McGonagall et le professeur Rogue sur ses talons.

-Où est Dumbledore ? demanda-t-il d'un ton impérieux à Madame Pomfresh.

-Il n'est pas là, répondit celle-ci avec colère. C'est une infirmerie, ici, Monsieur le Ministre, et vous feriez bien de...

Mais la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et Dumbledore entra à son tour d'un pas pressé.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Minerva, pourquoi tout ce bruit ?

-Le professeur Rogue et moi-même tentions de faire entendre raison à Monsieur le Ministre, et ce n'est pas une mince affaire, répondit sèchement le professeur McGonagall.

Je remarquai qu'elle serrait les poings tandis que la colère marbrait son visage de taches rouges.

-Personne ne me fera avaler ce tissu d'inepties ! rugit Fudge. Tout ceci est d'un ridicule ! Allons, Dumbledore, racontez-moi tout.

-Minerva et Severus vous ont apparemment dit tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir, répondit Dumbledore. Bellatrix Lestrange a mené toute l'année un plan destiné à redonner à Voldemort toute sa force. Et elle a réussi : Voldemort a retrouvé son corps.

Je vis avec stupeur un grand sourire apparaître sur le visage de Fudge.  
-Voyons, Dumbledore, vous...vous n'êtes pas sérieux ? Vous ne pouvez sérieusement croire au retour de Vous-Savez-Qui !

Dumbledore fixait Fudge d'un regard dur, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait vraiment.

-J'y crois. Harry a assisté à la renaissance de Lord Voldemort. Je vous expliquerai tout en détail si vous voulez bien venir dans mon bureau.

L'étrange sourire de Fudge s'attarda. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à mon cousin.

-Vous êtes donc prêt à croire un garçon de treize ans sur parole, Dumbledore ?

Le regard de Dumbledore flamboyait.

-En effet je crois Harry. Il dit la vérité.

Le visage de Fudge était à présent violacé de fureur.

-Vous n'en avez aucune preuve ! Il vient déjà d'y avoir un mort à Poudlard, vous ne croyez pas que ça va faire suffisamment parler ? Etes-vous donc tous décidés à provoquer un mouvement de panique qui va déstabiliser tout ce que nous avons construit au cours de ces douze dernières années ?

-Voldemort est revenu, répéta Dumbledore en détachant chaque syllabe, comme s'il parlait à quelqu'un de profondément attardé. Mais nous avons encore une chance de sauver la situation si vous prenez les mesures nécessaires. La plus importante d'entre elles devrait être de retirer aux Détraqueurs le contrôle de la prison d'Azkaban. Ne me regardez pas comme ça Cornelius, ces créatures se rangeront aux côtés de Lord Voldemort aussitôt qu'il le leur demandera ! Personne ne sait comment Bellatrix Lestrange s'est évadée, elle a peut-être simplement su se montrer persuasive...Voldemort peut leur offrir beaucoup plus de possibilités que vous d'exercer leurs pouvoirs et de satisfaire leurs désirs !

-Ridicule ! s'écria Fudge. Enlever les Détraqueurs ! Alors que ça rassure tant de monde de savoir que les Détraqueurs montent la garde à Azkaban ! Je serais démis de mes fonctions si je faisais une telle proposition ! Ce serait la fin de ma carrière...

-Vous êtes aveuglé par l'amour de votre fonction, Cornelius ! lança Dumbledore. Si votre obstination à fermer les yeux vous mène aussi loin, nous avons atteint la croisée des chemins.

Apparemment, Fudge ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il oscillait d'avant en arrière sur ses pieds en faisant tourner son chapeau melon entre ses mains.

-Il ne peut pas être de retour, Dumbledore, dit-il enfin d'un ton qui avait quelque chose de suppliant, c'est impossible...

Rogue s'avança alors vers lui. Il releva la manche de sa robe et mit son bras sous le nez de Fudge.

-Voilà, dit Rogue d'un ton brusque. La Marque des Ténèbres. Lord Voldemort a gravé cette marque par le feu dans le bras de chaque Mangemort. Lorsqu'il touchait la Marque de l'un d'entre nous, nous transplanions immédiatement à ses côtés. Hier soir, j'ai senti la Marque me brûler à un moment, j'ai vu qu'elle était devenue noire mais comme vous, j'ai d'abord refusé de croire qu'il était de retour.

Fudge recula devant Rogue et se contenta de regarder avec dégoût la Marque sur son bras. Enfin, il se tourna à nouveau vers Dumbledore et murmura :

-Je ne sais pas à quoi vous jouez, vous et vos collègues, mais j'en ai assez entendu. Je retourne au Ministère.

Il enfonça son chapeau melon sur sa tête et sortit de l'infirmerie en claquant la porte derrière lui.

-Il va y avoir du travail, soupira Dumbledore, et on ne pourra pas compter sur Cornelius. Tous ceux qui sont prêts à accepter la vérité devront être immédiatement avertis du retour de Voldemort. L'attitude de Fudge, bien qu'elle ne soit pas si surprenante, change tout. Minerva, je souhaite voir Hagrid dans mon bureau le plus vite possible. Il faut tendre la main de l'amitié aux géants avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, ou alors ce sera Voldemort qui saura les convaincre, eux aussi.

Le professeur McGonagall acquiesça d'un signe de tête et sortit à son tour.

-Severus, dit Dumbledore doucement en se tournant vers Rogue, vous savez ce que je dois vous demander. Si vous y êtes prêt...

-J'y suis prêt, répondit Rogue.

Il paraissait légèrement plus pâle que d'habitude et ses yeux noirs au regard glacé brillaient étrangement.

-Alors, bonne chance, dit Dumbledore.

Le visage du directeur exprimait une certaine appréhension lorsqu'il le regarda sortir en silence.

Quelques jours plus tard

Un sublime hommage fut rendu à Neville dans la Grande Salle. Ce fut un moment terriblement douloureux. Dans la foulée, Dumbledore annonça aux élèves le retour de Voldemort. Harry et moi avions le coeur lourd en préparant nos bagages, la veille de notre retour à Privet Drive. Cependant le lendemain, alors que le train filait vers le sud, on parla avec Ron et Hermione plus longuement et plus librement qu'on ne l'avait fait au cours de la dernière semaine écoulée. Harry pouvait à présent se confier avec plus de facilité. Nous aurions bien voulu que le voyage se poursuive tout l'été et que le train n'arrive jamais à King's Cross. Mais en réalité, me dis-je quelques heures plus tard en montant dans la voiture de mon oncle, qui sommes-nous pour nous opposer aux décisions du destin ?


End file.
